


You never said anything about a wedding!

by MaggYme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: "accidental" marriage, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Reader marries Loki, Sex in later chapters, Thor meant well, both female and male, marriage through misunderstanding, marrying Loki, oral sex in later chapters, see notes of each chapter for further informations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 71,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggYme/pseuds/MaggYme
Summary: Frigga, mother of Thor and Loki, was able to find a way to get Loki back on the right path.A spell to bind his fate to a willing person, so he learns the value of other.Thor was send to Earth to find that someone.He found this someone in the Reader, who he met at Starks AVENGERS tower.The Reader was friends with Thor for a long time now and wanted to help him save his brother for a life of imprisonment. But the god of thunder forgot to mention an important detail.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever Fanfiction (mcu) and second I have published... hope you like it^^

“Just for understanding. Your mother found a spell to bind Loki to another person, what would prevent him to do bullshit and at the same time make him learn to value other life. If you are not able to find someone, he will be imprisoned for the rest of his life.” Steve Rodgers, better known as Captain America, asked his Asgardian friend.

“Exactly.” The god of thunder answered with his booming voice.

“Why would anyone help Reindeergames? He nearly destroyed NY and wanted to reign the world. He Killed 80 people in three days, for gods sake.”

“But he is still my brother!”

“Easy big guy.” Natasha Romanov intervened before anything ´could escalate.

“What´s going on?” (y/n) asked.

She had just entered the common room, still wearing her gym outfit.

“Lady (y/n). A pleasure as always to see you.”

He pulled her in a bone- crushing hug making her laugh.

“Easy big guy. What brings you here? I thought you have to stay in Asgard until the trial of your brother is finished.”

She asked him with a smile.

The two of them were always getting along quite well since when they had met after the battle of New York. (y/n) had worked as a personal assistant for Tony Stark, but was with Pepper Potts for the whole time.

She had always loved the old Nordic tales and had spent every second possible to listen to the god of Thunder and his tales, that’s when they became good friends.

“Breakepoint is looking for someone who would willingly help Reindeergames, so he don´t get locked away.” Tony Stark, aka Iron Man informed her.

“What´s the problem with that? He´s his brother after all.” She shrugged. (y/n) had always a bit different look on that topic. For you, he seemed like someone who was always ( at least 4) steps ahead of his opponents, so attacking the realm his brother loved, seemed a bit odd to you.

And you had later seen footage of him, after he came through the portal, he looked ill and weak and considering he grew up with Thor, you were confused.  But falling down into space must do that to you, but there, you were still wondering how he got to earth.

“So, how do you want to help your Brother?”

“I need someone to who is willing to be at my brothers side, so he learns the value of others live. My mother found a spell to strengthen that connection.” He explained again.

“That’s it, just spent time in Asgard helping your brother?”

“Exactly. The Spell my mother found, will hinder him, to endanger the volunteer  or others with his ability.” He sounded enthusiastic, to have found someone who was interested in his plan.

“Sounds good to me. When can we go?” (Y/N) answered him, without much thinking.

It sounded interesting, she could visit Asgard and help a friend to save his brother. And what could go wrong, Thor had said the spell will hinder Loki to hurt her.

Thors face was beaming in glee, the faces of the other AVENGERS had mostly the look of shock or disbelieve.

“You can´t be serious. (y/n) .”

“Why?”

“I just want to help Thor. And think about it, who would pass off an opportunity to live in Asgard for some time.” She argued with her friends.

“There is no way to change your opinion. Is there?” Tony Stark asked her with a sight.

“Nope.”

“Fine. I will need to find someone to do your job until you come back. And I don´t do that for Reindeergames or Breakepoint -maybe a bit for thunderking- but for you. But don´t come back crying like a baby if he hurts you.” The last part was said with a brotherly mocking voice.

“Never! So I still will have a job when I come back?”

“So, when do we leave Thor`? I need to make some calls and pack a few things.” She asked her friend.

“ Tomorrow in the eve. But I will call Heimdall, so he can inform mother I found someone willing to help and she can start with the spell. And Jane will be more than happy to have another Midgardian woman in Asgard.” He answered her.

“That’s settled it. Tomorrow brunch and later today a little party.” Tony declares. “ JARVIS. Inform the kitchen about the brunch.”

“I just informed the kitchen. With the notion of Mr. Odinson being part of it as well. I also stocked the order up because of this.” Came the mechanical voice of the AI.

* * *

(y/n) used the hours until the little party started with packing everything she needed for a longer holiday, including all of her favourite clothes, some books, an handheld console made by Stark himself, with all her favourite games on it, as well as her Starkpod ( what essential like an Ipod, only 100000 times better).

You were ready to visit Asgard.

The party that followed was nothing extraordinary and the brunch the next morning was relaxing.

* * *

 

“Lady (y/n). Are you ready? This will be funny.” Thor asked her, excitement evident in her voice.

“Sure. Lets go!” She laughed as an answer, truth is, she was ready the second Thor had proposed his plan- she always had dreamed about visiting the home of the north gods.

“Heimdall! Whenever you are ready”

A last wave towards her friends, and she Thor and her Bags were ingulfed in an rainbow, before standing inside an golden dome.

_Awesome_

“Welcome to Asgard (y/n) (y/ln). I am Heimdall. Lord Thor, your mother is awaiting both of you inside the throne room.” Heimdall told them.

“We will be on our way. Thank you Heimdall.”

“That was the famous Bifrost and this is the even famous rainbowbridge. That’s even more beautiful than imagined.” The Midgardian mumbled in awe.

“How will we get to the palace? I don´t hope by foot. “ She asked Thorin interested, hoping they would take one of the flying ships he had told her about.

“We will be riding. You are able to ride a horse, aren´t you?” He answered a bit taken aback, he hadn’t thought about the possibility of someone not able to ride a horse, every Asgardian child was thought this as soon as they were tall enough.

“Lets say, I won´t fall off, as long as the one I ride is calm. A few years passed since I rode one the last time as a kid.”

“Don´t worry. Asgardian horses are very calm.” He assured her and lent her towards the two white horses that were waiting for them.

_Shit. Why are Asgardians this tall?_

“Thor. Ehm. I think I need your help to get on him. I can´t even reach the saddle to pull me up.”

(y/n) told her companion earning her a heartful laugh.

“I am sorry Lady (y/n). Here you go.” And not a second later, and without any struggle, Thor had lifted her on the horse.

After he had fastened her backs on the horses, they were of towards their destination, in a fast trot.

“You must be the young lady, Thor had me informed of. “ An elderly woman, who (y/n) identified as Lady Frigga, mother of Thor and Loki and wife to the Allfather Odin.

“It´s a pleasure to meet you Lady Frigga.” She answered the queen with a little bow.

“None of this bowing. I should be bowing to you for helping us. Now enough of this, I will show you to your room. It is quite late and I believe you must be tired.”

“Thank you, Lady Frigga.”

“I already ordered food to be brought to your room.”

This statement brought a smile to the young women´s lips, the last time she had eaten something was early in the morning at the brunch.

The queen directed her through a few different halls and corridors until they reached a huge golden door.

_Everything here is gold. Do they have the philosopher´s stone?_

“This door opens to the royal ward. As you are helping us with this situation and will be spend a lot of time with my son, my husband was open to allow you to live here as well during your stay. There will always be guards stationed in front of it. But don´t worry, they all have been informed of you. But I have to ask you, to not wander the palace alone. Should no one of us be with you, please wait here for an guard to accompany you. But this will only be the case, until Loki will be with you. And don´t worry. Those doors might look heavy , and trust me they are, but magic is worked into them, so they open to those who are allowed in that ward , without any strain.”

Before the sentenced was ended, the doors swung open and revealed another hall.

“On the left is the dining hall. Behind this door is a room my husband used to converse with his council.  This room is the royal library, we have an public one as well, that is three times that big.” Lady Frigga informed her while they passed door after door before they stood in front of a flight of stairs.

“These stairs lead to the living quarters. The left wing is reserved for my husband and I. The left wing has the rooms of my son Loki, and my grandchildren. As well as the Room my son Thor and his wife share and of course yours as well. Your bags were already brought in and I was free to stock of the bath with oils and soaps, as well as a few Asgardian clothes and dresses.”

(y/n) stared at the black and golden door in awe, it was huge ( at least two meters wide and three high).

“The room is under a spell. It will decorate itself in a way of your taste. Why don´t we step inside and I can show you where everything is.” She told her with a motherly smile.

Without another word, (y/n) pushed against the door and the moment her fingertips came in contact with it, it sprung open revealing a monster of a room.

Her whole apartment would fit inside the main room ( at least twice!), the ceiling reminded her of the great hall of the Harry Potter books, she was able to see the sky, which at the moment began to turn into a beautiful sunset.  On the other side of the room were three enormous windows, one of them let to a balcony, the others had a seating area ( on the left) and a little desk (on the right) in front of them. The wall on the left were disrupted by two big doors, that opened up to a bath and an walk in closet (  (y/n) believed) and on the right side she found a king-sized bed with a little trunk in front of it.

The colour scheme was black and turquoise with light walls and the magical ceiling.

“Wow.”

_Fuck me this is awesome._

“The left door opens to your closet, the right to your bath, they are connected. I must admit, all rooms are under this spell, but you are the first who caused the ceiling to change in a way like this. You will be able to sleep under the stars.”

“Thank you, Lady Frigga. I must admit, I read in a book about this kind of ceiling and It was always a dream of me to have one like this.”

“I will leave you alone now  to rest. The food is on the table over there and I will get you in the morrow for breakfast. But before I leave, I am afraid, I will need a bit of your blood to finish the spell.”

Ten Minutes later (y/n) stood in her bathroom, staring in aw at the little indoor pool that was meant as a equivalent to a bathtub.

_Damn, Why is everything here this extreme? Not that I am complaining._

The next morning came and (y/n) was awoken by a light breeze and a knock on your door.

“Lady (y/n). I hope you are well rested. My daughter in law and grandchildren can´t wait to meet you.”

“Good morning Lady Frigga. I slept wonderful, thank you. How are you this morning?” Her guest asked entering the room.

She answered still tired and with a yawn.

“I am well, thank you. Lets get you ready.”  
(y/n) entered the closet after the queen and got dressed in the simple trousers the queen handed her and one of her simple black t-shirts, before she tried to tame her morning hair.

Half an hour later, both woman sat on a long table in the dining room, Frigga had shown her the evening prior and waited for the rest of the family to show up, all except Loki, who ( Frigga had informed her ) stayed in a cell until the moment the spell was finished.

After Odin, followed by Thor and his family were seated, the breakfast started when suddenly a little voice piped up.

“Are you the one who will marry uncle Loki?”

The whole table went quiet and (Y/N) nearly choked on the bite in her mouth.”

_Wait what?_

She must have had quite the dumb folded look on her face, because the Jane (Thors wife) piped up with an unsure voice.

“Are you all right? Thor, you did tell her that the spell, to work properly, requires for your brother and her to be married, right?”

Ever so slowly ( still processing the new found information) she shook her head, staring at her friend.

_Serious?_

“I told her they would be bound to another, as well as their fate.” He answered his wife.

“Thor- the way you said that, indicated that the spell is only so long active, until your brother learned his lesson. And you never EVER mentioned a marriage. At least not to me.” She said quietly.

“I wondered how my son was able to find someone willing to marry Loki in such a short time.” Frigga mumbled. “(y/n) I am sorry. When I started this spell, I thought you knew about this. Once started this spell is bound to the Persons involving it.”

Frigga started to apologise to her, the embarrassment evident in her face.

“That means, this spell will only work with me right? You can´t find someone else now.” She moved her look towards the queen who nodded in response.

“Well, that means then I will get married to the god of mischief.” She mumbled more to herself than anybody else.

“I don´t understand.”

“I am none who breaks promises made to good friends and I promised Thor to help his brother. _And divorces exist on Asgard right?_ It´s not like a have someone waiting for me on earth. So why not. _What could possibly go wrong._ Only two favours: One, next time send someone to supervise Thor, no offense. And second: Thor, don´t you dare to tell this to either one of the Avengers!”

“I am sure, there is a way to annulate that wedding, if you wish, after Loki was helped. Right, Frigga?” Jane spoke up, after a short, but heavy silence.

“It is very uncommon, but yes there is a way. But there is no way of telling, how long my son will need to learn that lesson again. It could be weeks, months or years.” The queen answered her daughter in law, but looked at (y/n) at the last part.

“I knew there was the possibility of me staying here for the next years, I just didn´t know I have to wed him. But what, if I die of old age before he changes his mind? The spell is bound to me.”

“With the marriage you are granted the lifespan of an Asgardian.” Odin said. “And what shall happen after the divorce, should it be needed, shall be decided when the time comes.”

“I can accept that. So, when´s the big day?” 


	2. the big day

It was an hour ago, when (y/n) found out, that soon, she would be married to the god of mischief.

She was currently sitting on her balcony, enjoying the view: under her was the city of Asgard and behind that was the sea. Flowers grew over the railing they were of different colours and had an enjoyable smell.

She was thinking about nothing in particular and still couldn´t believe that she was in Asgard.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Its me Jane.”

“Come in.” She answered.

“Nice ceiling. I came to look how you are faring.” She sat down on one of the other chairs, next to (y/n).

“I am doing good. Bit shocked and I want to deck your husband over the head with something heavy. But maybe I should have asked a few more question before offering my help. What´s done is is done. And I will never get a better chance to visit Asgard.” She explained.

“I don´t know what to say. (y/n). I can´t thank you enough for helping my husband. He loves his brother.”

“Don´t mention it. And yeah, the ceiling is awesome. I love fantasy. And know I am living in a place like this.”

**“** I am still in awe, and I am living here for almost 6 years. You will never get used to it.”

**_Boom boom boom_ **

Came from the huge door.

“Thor.” Both women said in union, making them both smile.

“Come in!” (y/n) invited, and in deed the god of thunder opened the door. An uncertain look on his face, she saw he was sorry for the missing information.

“Over here.” His wife called out.

“(y/n) I am here to apologise to you.” He started, not looking in her eyes.  “ I should have been more specific I -“

“- You were just so happy you found someone willing to help you, that you just forgot. It´s not a perfect situation, and trust me I really want to smack you over the head, but I understand. But trust me- you owe me big one.” She told him calm.

“Whatever you need, I will make it happen. But I did not come here alone to apologise. I wanted you to meet my brother.” The last part was said, with the usual booming and exited voice of your friend.

“I will see how our son is faring. You two have fun.” Jane explained, before kissing her husband and disappearing through the door.

“Thor, I mean it. I am not angry with you. Ok, maybe a bit. But I understand. And to be fair, I knew I will have to spend time with your brother, I think what shocked me, is the fact that there will be a title bound to it.”

There was silence again, when a sudden thought crossed her mind and she stopped dead in her tracks.

“Thor- when I am married to your brother. Do I have to-you- know- uhm- share the bed with him to really make the bound?”

“Lady (y/n), my brother and you will have to share an chamber but that should be all, though I  am not sure why sharing the bed would be needed to get married. Is that something you earthlings do?”

He had stopped as well.

“Thor with sharing a bed, I mean sleeping together as in having sex.” The last word was mumbled, not because (y/n) was prude in regards of talking like that- working with Tony Stark had get her used to comments about that, but because she didn´t want guards and others to hear her.

She was able to see him understand what she had just said.

“No. No. No, the bond is finished as soon as the vows are said and father gave you his blessing. Everything after that is up to the both of you.”

_Thank god! That would have been awkward._

She breathed out with a smile.

“Cool. And no Lady (y/n) anymore, I am soon to be your sister-in-law. Call me (y/n) or (y/ nickname).”

“As you wish. Now let´s get to my brother.” He smiled down at her

“Let´s go see my future husband.”

 

* * *

The walk to the dungeons took them around fifteen minutes but she didn´t mind. Asgard just was to beautiful.

Guards stood at alert when (y/n) and the god of thunder passed them.

“These stairs go down to the dungeons. Father didn´t want him to stay in the luxury of his room. He has been down there since we returned to Asgard.”

He Explained.

“Does he know about the marriage thing?”

_The silence can only mean no._

Calm silence accompanied them the rest of the way.

“Brother.” Thor greeted Loki, who was imprisoned in a square cube, with transparent barriers to separate them.

It was nicely furnished and the man they were visiting sat on a chaise lounge a book in his hand and an annoyed look on his face.

“I am not your brother.” He hissed.

“I want to introduce you to (y/n).” Thor spoke, ignoring his brothers comment.

“What is a mortal of Midgard doing here?”

“She will be the one supervising you. Mother and I chose her.”

“I could brake her neck with one snap of my fingers. Who is she that you think she will be able to keep me under control and help me?” Loki sneered.

_Nice to meet you as well._

“Mother found a spell to bound you to her, you will not be able to harm her or others with your abilities. The vows will be held in three days. You already gave your promise to mother so there is no way to return that now.”  Thors voice was stern but friendly.

“ I will not be married to a weakling. She is unworthy of a god like me.”

“I believe that means, he didn´t know that part either. You guys suck at giving important information like this, you now that?” (y/n) growled quietly.

“Father declared this your punishment. You will do the vows and that final. (y/n) was kind enough to offer her help in that matter and you will not speak like that to her.” His voice was loud now and the woman thought she heard far away rumble.

_Ouch, my ears._

“Thor shut up or I get deaf.” She hissed this time.

“I don´t care about you. To me you are nothing but an ant. Not even worthy to be smashed by my boot.” Loki growled at his future wife.

“We will see you in three days time. Fare well brother.” Thor guided his friend back out of the dungeons, and back to her room.

_This will be fun._

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by without much trouble. After lunch, Jane and Lady Frigga joined her in her room to speak about what will happen after she will be wet to Loki.

“The Ceremony will be held in the throne room. Only those who are needed will be there. After that there will be a little feast. My son won´t be able to be too far away from you, because of the spell, that means that the both of you will need to share a chamber. You can be away from him as far as you want, but not the other way around.”

“Have you planned whose chamber we will be sharing.” (y/n) asked interested.

“It´s only fair that you will be able to keep your room. Servants will move my sons bed and clothes as well as a few belongings, to it during the day.” Lady Frigga explained.

“What will happen, should Loki be too far away from me?”

“Should he stroll to far away, his body will start to feel like gets burned alive. I don´t wish that on anyone, but in the end, it is to help him.” She explained with a sad voice, knowing it will be her spell that would hurt him.

“The same will happen, should he try to hurt you with his abilities.”

“Good to know. Is there a robe I need to wear?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

“Yes. It will be ready in the morrow for you to try. Jane and I will help you to put it on and get ready for the ceremony. My husband will speak the vows, you have to repeat. As soon as they are spoken the spell is finished. But know enough of this. You soon will be my daughter-in-law, time to get to know you better.

They asked you about your favourite things (like food and colours), what you were working on earth and so on. Soon it was time for dinner and after this (y/n) returned to her chamber, deciding to check out the in-door swimming- pool, as long as she is alone in there.

It took only half an hour to be filled.

In the meantime, she had gathered a fluffy towel, her PJs, her Starkpod and her favourite book.

_Time to relax, who knows when I have the next opportunity to do that._

Releasing a deep breath, she allowed herself to relax inside the huge tube.  

Relaxed and clean, she laid down in her bed and was fast asleep.

* * *

 

After a quick breakfast the three women were seated on (y/n) balcony, waiting for the seamstress.

“As you probably know, my sons colours are green, black and gold. The dress itself will have similar colour -pattern.”

A knock on the door brought them out of their conversation.

An elderly woman (older than Lady Frigga) entered the room, carrying a dark green and black dress.

“This is the poor woman to marry the prince.” She greeted her.

“You can leave the dress here. I will use magic to fit it perfectly.” Lady Frigga ordered, resulting in the woman leaving after a short bow of her head.

“Incredible. I am sorry (y/n) she had no reason to speak to you like this.”

“No problem. So, how do I get in this thing?”

The dress was made of a beautiful dark green fabric. The top had a silver intricate breastplate with black cloth held it in place, it crossed behind her back, where it fell down towards her knees.

The shoulders stayed bare, only a bit of the black fabric wrapped around her upper arms, held together by filigree silver beads.

Her feet were covered in green leather slippers.

“You are looking wonderful. It´s a shame the most part of our citizen won´t be able to see you. I have just the right jewellery to fit this dress. But you will need to wait until tomorrow for you to see it.”

Queen Frigga told her.

“These colour suit you. I remember when I tried my dress for the first time. I cried the whole fitting.”

Jane said, tears started to form in her eyes caused by the memory.

“You could pinch me with a needle.” (y/n) suggested and the princess started to laugh.

Fitting had lasted for almost the whole day. Lady Frigga and Jane showed her their outfits for her big day. They were a lot simpler and held in their husbands colours.  

“You are looking beautiful as well. Lady Frigga, Jane. When do I have to expect the both of you tomorrow?” (y/n) asked interested.

“We will come here in the late morning, with food. We will be ready by then and then help you get ready. Thou I will come by earlier, to wake you up, so you may use the bath a last time in peace.” Jane declared.

“I will be ready when you return.”

* * *

The morning of her wedding day went by as told. Jane woke her up after which (y/n) entered the bathroom and got herself presentable, meaning she took a bath ( shaving her legs and armpits in the process).

Finished, Jane and Lady Frigga came into her chamber to help her get into the dress ( just like the day prior), doing her makeup ( they highlighted her eyes but kept it natural) and putting her hair in a wonderful braid with little silver beads.

A silver snake laid around her neck (a bit like a choker would), Lady Frigga was right, it perfectly fit the stile of her dress.

_“I had always planned to give this to Lokis wife, should he ever marry. And so I give it to you.”_

Now she stood in front of the throne room ( doors still closed) and waited for Loki. They would walk towards Odin side by side.

**Tsk**

“Nice to see you as well, Loki.” She greeted him.

“Filth.” He held out his hand for her to lay hers in it.

He was wearing black leather pants, with high boots (also black). A dark green (the same colour as the green of her dress) shirt, a black and green leather coat that had golden highlights as the final layer and golden shoulder and armpieces were completing his outfit.

His hair was pulled back into something that looked for (y/n) as a low bun.

_Not bad looking. Stay focused, dammit!_

The doors opened on their own, revealing over a hundred people, most of them wearing the guards uniforms. But near the throne itself stood different warriors in different armours.

Lady Frigga, Jane, her son and Thor stood in the first row, Odin stood in front of his throne.

(y/n) was able to feel the anger, fear and distrust radiate from the guards. The feeling changed a bit, when they came path the more personalized warriors, they only radiated mistrust.

_Only those needed my ass!_

“It is time for you to speak your vows!” Odins booming voice declared.

Loki was the one who started.

“You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.   
I give you my Body, that we Two might be One.   
I give you my Spirit, ‘til our Life shall be Done.   
  
You cannot possess me for I belong to myself   
But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give   
You cannon command me, for I am a free person   
But I shall serve you in those ways you require   
and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.”*

After (y/n) ended her vow. Odin stepped forward.

“Now you are bound one to the other   
With a tie not easy to break.   
Take the time of binding   
To learn what you need to know -   
To grow in wisdom and love.   
That your marriage will be strong   
That your love will last   
In this life and beyond.”*

Thor and Jane stepped forward to congratulate the newly wed pair, followed by their son and then the allfather and Lady Frigga.

(y/n) smiled the whole time and thanked each of them. Lokis face held an annoyed look on it. He ignored every wish and (y/n) was sure, wasn´t it of his newly found freedom and the spell that hindered him from causing harm. He would´ve hit Thor the moment he pulled him in a bone crushing hug.

As of an unspoken signal, everyone left the hall and moved towards the dining hall.

Only Loki and (y/n) stayed back.

“Husband.” She greeted Loki, looking in is eyes interested in his reaction.

Just like she expected there was first a disgusted glimmer in his eyes, before he sighted, rolled his eyes.

_Let´s taste the famous Asgardian mead. I need is with Mr. Grumpypants as husband.”_

“Wife.”

With this, Loki led his new wife towards the feast, he knew he would hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *found on: https://www.documentsanddesigns.com/vows-and-verses/celtic-wedding-vows-and-celtic-blessings/
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)


	3. the feast or How to trick a trickster

 

The dining hall they entered was as big as a aircraft hangar. A long table went from one end to the other and was at least two meters in width with comfortable looking benches aligning it.

Various food was placed on big silver and gold plates, decorated with vegetables and fruits.

Tankards were filled with mead and wines.

Most guests had already started to feast and the overall mood was joyous.

While they walked to their assigned seats, (y/n) felt Loki stiffen more and more and everywhere they walked the surroundings became quieter, but she wasn´t sure if that was only her imagination.

_Not one for parties I see._

She couldn´t blame him, she only went to the parties Tony Stark hosted, because it was part of her job (except those, that were only for the AVENGERS and a few friends).

Seated between Thor and his brother, (y/n) began to pile food on her plate, she was hungry, and the stories Thor had shared with her before, fired her interest.

She was currently eating some kind of chicken, when her eyes felt on her husband’s plate:

It wasn´t just empty, there was no evidence of any food on there.

A frown appeared on her face and Loki seemed to see it.

“What.” He hissed.

“You not eating?” She whispered.

“None of your business. Mortal.” He whispered back with a growl.

“Just wondering. I don´t think anyone will poison you, if that’s what you fear.”

His pointy stare and the rolling of his eyes made clear that wasn´t the case.

“Fine. By the way, I was told, the vows gave me the lifespan of an Asgardian, so I am no longer a mortal.” She informed him resulting in a dismissive huff on his side.

_Asshole._

“Fine keep sulking, could you hand me the mead please?”

“I am not your servant. You should be mine and do as I command.”

“You´re right, you are my husband. Can you pour me some please?” She was used to this kind of comments, by men she had to work with in the past.

One more reason why she hated to attend the official parties of STARK industries: The high and mighty men of the board and a few managers who thought, just because she is Starks PA, they could boss her around. Natasha had taught her a few tricks, but until this time, there was never a reason to use them.

Holding her cup to him, she waited patiently, while returning eating her chicken.

A few moments later, she felt the cub getting heavier, and she couldn´t supress a little smile to herself.

“Thank you, Loki.”

He didn´t even bother to acknowledge it.

The mead was strong but sweat (just like she expected it to be). (y/n) new, she wouldn´t be able to drink more than this cup, the first sip was affecting her already.

_That mead is strong, no wonder Thor drinks anybody under the table. And its sooooo sweet._

They stayed sat beside each other, not saying a word to one another.

“(y/n). Why don´t you accompany us to the balcony.” Jane asked, motioning between her and the queen.

She glanced at her husband, an unsure look on her face.

“Don´t worry, you should stay near enough to one another, so the spell won´t intervene.” The queens destroyed her worries. A smile tugging on her lips.

“I could do with a little walk.”  She grabbed her, still half-full cub and followed the women towards the mentioned balcony.

Every other meter, someone greeted them. Bye the time they made it to their destination, the newly wed, was introduced to at least twenty new people, most of them were friends of Thor or long served warriors and advisers.

(y/n) enjoyed the view over the city, when her mood dropped.

Lady Frigga had excused herself just a few moments prior, to refill her wine, and Jane had left to find her son.

A few meters to her right, just behind a giant pillar, a few soldiers spoke between each other.

“What kind of punishment is that!”

“A feast for a monster!”

“He should rot in the dungeon, not walking around like that.”

With each comment, her anger rose.

“What´s wrong (y/n)?” Thor asked her.

“Just some people being idiotic assholes.” She answered him with a sight.

The moment of silence was interrupted by another comment of the group.

“And where did the prince find that woman. A woman of Midgard to watch over a monster. Pathetic.”

Thor seemed to have it heard as well, but (y/n) beat him to a reaction.

(Thinking back at it, she was pretty sure the mead had a play in it. Because usually she wasn´t one to jump someone´s throat)

“Listen here. I don´t give a fuck who you are. But it seems you are not on the same page as your king and queen.  I don´t believe one of you ever tried to speak to the ´monster´ or me in that matter, so why do you think you can talk like that. And regarding this feast is for ´that monster´ and you are not ok with that, so why don´t you just leave. You know where the door is better than me.”

“Why should we listen to some Midgardian?”

“Because she is now married to my brother and therefore a princess of Asgard. You will do as she said!” Thor had followed, and he was as angry as her.

The young woman was sure, he had to keep himself under control, not to throw his inferiors over the balcony railing.

Stuttering a short apology, all of them turned around and were disappeared just seconds later.

She felt the anger still radiate of her newly found brother-in-law.

“Thor. Did I really just do that?” She mumbled.

“Aye. You did good. I am proud of you!” He laughed and clapped one of his big hands down on her shoulder, making her flinch in pain.

“Ouch. Easy big guy. I might have the lifespan but not the endurance of one of you now.” She tried to laugh the pain away.

“Sorry. Sister!”

“Yeah alright. I think I had enough mead for the evening. I never did something like that-“ The last part was only a mumble.

The day had begun to change into night when (y/n) returned to her seat, were Loki was still seated.

His plate still unused.

“Still not hungry?” She asked her husband.

“Still not your business.”

_Fine. He seems tired. Maybe we should leave. No need for him to hate me even more._

“I am getting tired. Mad if we leave already?” She asked him, trying to let it sound genuine. To underline her lie, she yawned.

“Not enjoying the feast, Odin holds for you?” He asked his wife with mock in the voice.

“The food is nice, the mead as well. But I am not one for gatherings like that. Ask me again when other guests are there.” She answered him truthful, she knew the god of mischief had caught on with her lie. “ I thought I should ask you, before leaving. In case you wanted to stay, spend some time with your mother or so.”

“We may leave.” Loki answered after a few seconds.

“Good. Let´s tell Lady Frigga and Odin and then time to vanish.” She smiled.

“Of course.”

Loki, as the gentleman he is, stood and waited for his wife to follow his lead with impatient eyes.

He led her towards Lady Frigga, who stood near the great entrance door.

“Lady Frigga. We came to inform you, that we will return to my room.”

“Is something wrong, my dear?” She asked alarmed.

“Everything is fine. I am just tired and the mead I drank was maybe a bit too strong.”

The last part earned her a heartful laugh.

“Our mead is quite strong. Sleep well my children. We will see you at breakfast.”

“See you in the morrow.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, they stood in front of the black and golden door that let the room they would share.

“Welcome to our room.” With that, the doors opened, and she stepped inside, Loki on her tails.

“What do you think?” (y/n) asked interested, while looking around herself.

Next to her bed (on the side of the door) stood another bed, with black and silver cushions and a black cover with green embroidery. It fitted well with her turquoise and black.

There were two desks now in front of the window, as well as a big fruit basket on the table in the lounge.

“I hope you don´t mind the ceiling, it reminds me of a book series I like.”

“Acceptable. At least its not red and gold. Or pink and blue. You Midgardian have odd tastes.”

His voice had a scorned tone at the last part.

“It seems someone was kind enough to place some food in the lounge.”

“I am already aware of that.”

“Whatever. I will get changed into something more comfortable. When I am ready you can have the bath all to yourself.” She told him, disappearing into the walk in closet.

When she emerged a minute later (still wearing most of the dress), she found Loki standing in the middle of the room eyes locked on the ceiling.

“I thought woman take ages to get ready.” He commented bored.

“I need your help with the dress and I have no idea how I can open the snake.” She had been able to remove the breast piece on her own, but the knot Jane did to fasten the dress, was too tight for her to open without seeing it.

_He already hates me for being in this situation. Now I just need to confirm his thoughts of him that I am useless._

As predicted, Loki turned towards her with an annoyed look and motioned for her to step forward.

Just seconds, after she had turned her back towards him, she felt the fabric loosen, indicating the man was successful.

She stopped breathing, when she felt his hands come around her neck from behind, not sure what he was doing.

_What is he doing? Does he try to strangle me, to test the spell?_

But she had no reasons to worry, the moment his fingertips touched the head and the tail of the snake (which were located where her breastbone started), the choker opened, and he took it off for her.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely- and returned to get changed.

_I didn´t even feel his touch. I thought he would be rougher._

Putting on a pair of sweatpants, a bikini top and a loose t-shirt (y/n) emerged into the bath to get finished.

After freeing her hair of the braid and beats (she secured them in one of her pockets for the moment) and began to wash her face.

A short moment, she contemplated about starting to fill the bathtub with hot water for Loki, but decided against it and ended brushing her teeth.

“I´m finished. You can have the bath to your own know.” She proclaimed as soon as she stepped into the main-room.

He was stretched out on his bed, but got up as soon as she had said that.

Only a few moments later, the sound of flowing water reached her ears.

(y/n) decided to listen to some music and read her favourite book and sat down in one of the armchairs.

The ceiling was showing a beautiful night sky (like the other nights before) and she had just started her third chapter, when Loki exited the bath again.

He was only clothed in a lose green trousers, it remembered her of her sweatpants, the hair was still wet and it dripped down to his bare torso.

She knew Loki was good looking, she never denied it either, but seeing him like this, stole her breath and she couldn´t stop staring and she prayed he wouldn´t notice.

“See something you fancy?” He had a proud and knowing smile on his face.

_WOW._

“Huh? Uhm. No?!”

_What am I doing. Where is the damn mead when I need it?_

“Are you sure, oh lovely wife of mine?” Now he was mocking her, she was sure of it.

She groaned. _Who am I kidding?_

“Yes. I like what I see. Satisfied?” She snapped annoyed at his teasing tone.

_Boost his ego (y/n), would you?_

One step after the other, like a predator circling it´s prey, Loki came towards her.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He grinned. His green eyes were locked on her (y/ec) ones.

“What are you doing?” She asked, her heart started to beat faster, anticipating his next move.

“Maybe I want to look at my new wife- properly.” He whispered, just loud enough for her to understand.

She new he was just playing with her, but he didn´t need to know that she knew.

(y/n)´s book laid forgotten on the little table next to her, when her husband stood in front of her.

“You do?” She whispered, disbelieve tainted her voice a shy smile gracing her lips.

This kind of poker face was not one of those things Natasha taught her.

It came naturally to her, after working with superspies, a noisy boss and idiotic managers for years. Keeping them out of her personal business. (But that took a bit and only Natasha was able to see through it -most times).

It came quite handy as well, when new business partners (or those who wanted to become one) flirted with her to get a food inside Starks door, she was able to brush them off, without risking an scandal or bad publicity.

Loki offered his hand to help her up and she gladly accepted.

He let his eyes roam over her appearance, she had to admit, he was good in selling the fake interest in her.

Her eyes never left his face.

Slowly he led go of her hand, only to let it brush over her arm up to her neck, where he let it rest, his thumb brushing over her yaw. The other hand gripped at her waist and pulled her closer to him.

(y/n)´s head only reached his chin, that caused her to look up.

His thumb was still brushing over her yaw, towards her lips, slowly he tilted his head towards her.

Her breathing hitched, and her heart began to beat faster (she wasn´t able to supress it) and she knew Loki felt it as well, through his fingers at her neck.

“Nervous, my love?” He breathed.

“Maybe.” She answered him quietly.

“Is there something you want to do know. I could think of one or two things.”

“Like what.”

“Oh, love. I think you know what I mean.” He smiled down at her, leaning even closer.

“I think I do, but why don´t you just show me what you mean.”

His grip strengthened, and he leaned down putting a light kiss on her yaw, where his fingers had been, just seconds before.

“Do you still don´t know what I mean.” He asked with a light growl.

“Yes - I know what you mean.” Loki smiled against her skin, thinking his charm had won her over on his side.

“-good night, oh husband mine.” She whispered in his ear and went to bed with a smile on her face.

She had just played the God of Mischief, who was still staying in the middle of the seating-area a baffled look on his face.


	4. taking a stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: bruises and manhandling

Rays of sunshine woke her up, the warmth tickling her face.

She felt refreshed and started to stretch her limbs, looking around in her room.

After getting out of the comforts of her bed, she walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When she reached the door, that let to the bathroom, she halted, Lokis bed had been empty and there was no noise coming out of the bathroom.

Not wanting to disturb him, (y/n) glanced inside the closet on noticing it was empty, she decided to pick her clothes first, letting Loki have his peace a little bit more.

Content with changing her morning routine, to make this whole thing easier on both of them, she turned around, nearly bumping in a leather covered chest.

Jumping back in alarm ( and because she was scared shittless in the sudden appearance- she blamed her just woken up state of mind) she lost her footing and stumbled backwards.

But the anticipated land on the floor never came, instead a strong arm sneaked around her waist and steadied her.

She must have looked like a dear in headlights, because she looked at Loki´s grinning face.

_Where did he come from?_

“Uhm-Thanks for the catch I guess.” She mumbled blushing on the situation.

He was clearly amused by the situation.

“We don´t want you to get hurt, do we?” He said with a big smirk on his face.

“Wasn´t my intention-no.” She said with a small stutter in her voice.

“Then what were your intentions, my Love?” He still hat his arm around her back, his green eyes were staring into hers waiting for an answer.

_Damn, that’s a green._

“You surprised me and I lost my footing.” She answered short, not trusting her voice at the moment.

“That’s not want I meant. And I am sure you are well aware of that.” He said.

_It´s to early for my poker face, pretty sure it won´t work again on him._

“I thought you were in the bathroom and didn´t want to disturb you. I wanted to get my clothes settled in the meantime.” She explained him sincere.

“Afraid of me?”

“No” This timer her voice was firm. She had never been afraid of him. Sure, he attacked the earth and nearly caused the destruction of NY. But she has always been sure there was more to it then everybody thought. He wasn´t the monster everybody ( and maybe he himself) thought he was.

And the knowledge, that the spell would protect her ( should her appraisement be wrong), helped as well.

She thought he saw astonishment flicker in his eyes, it was gone so fast that it could have been her imagination.

“I new what I signed up to, well most of it. I was prepared to be around you 24/7. You did not. I wanted to give you some time alone, before you are stuck with me again for the day. I figured you were in there, because you weren´t in your bed anymore and I couldn´t see you elsewhere in the room.” (y/n) couldn´t stand the stare, combined with the silence anymore and looked away. She would have tried to step back as well, but she knew his grip was to strong, not using any force.

They were quiet for a few more seconds.

“Very thoughtful of you. But I was on the balcony. You may have the bath to yourself. I advise you to hurry, mother doesn´t like to be waiting.”

Loki let go of her and returned back towards the seating area and began reading in one of her books.

_Well, let´s get ready then._

It took her merely twenty minutes to leave for breakfast, using the sink, to wash her hair.

Not bothering with drying her hair, she put it in a simple braid. The weather on Asgard was warm enough, she wouldn´t fetch a cold.

She wore a simple pair of black trousers, with a lose shirt and her comfortable chucks.

“I am ready to go.” She exclaimed exiting the bath.

Quickly he looked her over, laid the book aside and sauntered over to her.

“Do you have anything you want to do?” She asked her husband on their way to the royal dining hall.

He only lifted an eyebrow in question, glancing at her from the side.

“I mean. You just sat in a jail-cell for nearly five years, there must have been something you missed. I on the other hand, just want to look around the city and maybe relax a bit later. God knows that’s a rare occurrence for me to be able to do that.” (y/n) smiled.

He had not time to answer, they had just entered the dining hall, where the rest of the Family was already seated.

“Brother! Sister! Good to see you this morning.” The god of thunder boomed with a happy voice.

“Good morning to you too Thor. How was the rest of the feast?” She asked him politely.

“Good morning to you as well, Lady Frigga, Allfather, Jane.”

Loki only nodded as a greeting.

“It was good. I hope you didn´t left this early because of those bilge snipes.” Anger still in his voice.

“I forgot them as soon as they left. I was just tired that’s all.” She answered him with a smile.

She saw Loki look in her direction.

“Why, what happened.” Jane wanted to know.

“When I was on the balcony, I overheard a group of soldiers expressing their displeasure about the feast and other things. I asked them to leave and they did.”

(y/n) answered her with a shrug.

“Nonsense.  You gave them a piece of your mind. You did good.”

“I blame it on the mead I drank.” The young woman answered, starting to feel uncomfortable with being the centre of attention.

“What are your plans for today my dear?” The queen asked her, sensing she didn´t like the current situation.

_Not better._

“Library and a tour around Asgard.” Her Husband answered for her and she only nodded in agreement biting down on her breakfast.

_Knew he would choose that._

For the rest of the meal, the others were talking about their plans.

“Library huh?” She whispered, leaning a bit towards the dark haired man.

“Unlike others **I** like to keep my mind occupied.”

_Assbutt_

* * *

 

“This is awesome. Loki. I never saw a room like this.” She awed.

They had entered the private library and Loki strode straight towards one of the bookshelves, his wife was forgotten.

It reminded her on the library of the Harry Potter movies- old wooden shelves stood in rows on one side of the room was a little alcove, with two big ottoman and an armchair in front of an fire place.

Lady Frigga´s colours were predominant, giving it a homely and warm atmosphere.

_I could get used to this._

“Do you think, your mother would mind me taking a look at one or two of these?”

(y/n) had found a lovely looking book, with illustrations of different animals on the cover.

_This looks interesting._

Her Husband didn´t even bother to look at her, or give any indication that he had heard her.

But she knew, he had only decided that he simply couldn´t be bothered with giving an answer.

“I take this as a ´No, she doesn´t mind.` If I am wrong, that’s on you.” She informed him with an innocent smile.

She took a seat in the armchair, opposite to the ottoman Loki had taken residence in.

Careful, not wanting to ruin the book she had chosen, she opened it and gasped in awe.

The first side was a beautiful illustration of the Asgardian palace in front of a changing night sky.

_Wow. That’s magical._

The next pages showed different landscapes, all lovely illustrated and she was sure magic was used, because they where moving in a way that made them look animated.

Turning another page, her eyes fell on the picture of something she always wanted to see.

A huge black wolf grinned at her.

Next to his fury body was the sketch of a humanoid ( probably an Ase) body.

The shoulders of the canine and those of the Ase were on one high, indicating the wolf was the same high as a big horse. It seemed to have the body proportions of a draft horse.

_Hell yeah!_

“Typical for a Midgardian to get excited over a children’s book.” Lokis monotone voice brought her out of the excitement.

“Well, this is all new to me. So excuse me that I get excited by a magical picture of a wolf with the proportions of a draft horse.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

His eyes were still looking at her, an amused glimmer in them.

“Glad I am of your amusement.” (y/n) mumbled.

That caused his lips to turn into a smirk.

It seemed like he was smiling about something only he knew before returning back to the book he was reading.

Two hours later, a growling sound interrupted the peace again resulting in the young woman blushing, it happened from time to time, that she forgot to eat because she was engulfed in work.

When she looked up, her eyes met those of her husband.

“Sorry.”

“It seems, I need to feed you.” He sighted.

“I am not a pet, you know.”

Loki only rolled his eyes and put the book he was reading aside.

“There should be food served in the dining toom.”

Loki was right, the table was filled with different kind of food.

“Eat.”

* * *

After a quick lunch, (y/n) decided to eat a salat, that had a wonderful fruity dressing and fresh breadsticks, Loki held word and they wandered around the palace grounds.

Their first stop was a wonderful garden, that could be found in a concluded area.

Flowers of different colours and heights were in full bloom. Birds and other small animals ( like bunnies and she thought she saw the glimmer of a snake) were bathing in the warm sunlight.

“This isn´t like anything I saw before.”

“It **is** quite beautiful.” He hummed in agreement and (y/n) thought he saw him relax a bit.

Once or twice a group of three soldiers passed them of their patrol without any incident but when the third patrol passed, things were different.

It consisted of three of the soldiers, Thor had described as bilge snipes earlier this day, and they still seemed to be pissed at her.

“They let him roam free. What a disgrace.” One of them whispered to his fellow comrades, thinking she wasn´t able to hear them, but she was, and her husband was able as well.

His whole posture stiffed, and his eyes got darker.

He tried to stay calm and to look like he wasn´t bothered at all my that comment, but (y/n) new he was.

“I won´t tell if you won´t.” She whispered towards her husband, looking around.

But he had a confused looked on his face.

_Really?_

“I mean. You still can use magic right? You are the god of mischief, why don´t you cause a little bit of it? Odin knows they deserve it.” The last part was said with anger in her voice.

“You are even duller than the green goblin. The spell hinders me from using my abilities.”

“He hinders you from causing harm with them. But I am sure there is still something you can do with them?”  She said with an eyeroll- fed up with his behaviour towards her.

Her words seem to land on fertile soil, Loki´s face lost a bit of the annoyed look.

“I mean, a little illusion never hurt anyone, right?”

The god of mischief didn´t bother to answer her. But it wasn´t necessary, just a few seconds later a shrill scream was heard from the soldiers, who only stood fifty meters away.

They were jumping and shaking, in a manner like they tried to get something out of their armour.

(y/n) started giggling and soon was laughing out loud.

After a long minute, the guards seemed to get a hold on what was moving inside their uniforms. One of them threw something that looked like a snake, before it dissolved into green smoke.

With a furious look on their faces they stomped over towards the pair.

“You! That was your doing, wasn´t it?” One of them growled.

Loki´s demeanour changed immediately. His eyes darkened and jaw tensed, fist clenched so powerful, they durned white.

“Who do you think you are? Talking to me in such a manner?” Her Husband growled. “I still am a prince of Asgard. You shall not speak like this to me.”

“You are nothing else than a monster. Odin should have never listen to Lady Frigga and killed you instead of letting you roam free, only under the supervision of a puny mortal.”

They where face to face now, Loki still a few centimetres taller than the soldier.

“This puny mortal is a princess of Asgard. You better get your head out of your ass and leave.” (y/n) told them calm, but with anger in her voice. She wouldn´t mind, should one of them get hurt, but she didn´t want her husband to lose his tamper and the spell to kick in. He had tried to keep calm, and she told him to cause a little mischief.

“I don´t listen to a whore that willingly marries a monster. I told you that yesterday.” He sneered towards her and pushed her away.

Aesir were a lot stronger than Midgardians resulting in (y/n) flying a few metres and landing in the middle of a flower- beet.

_Shiiit. That hurt._

After a short check for major injuries, she stood up.

Loki and the guards were surrounded by newly arrived soldiers.

_The scream must have attracted them._

He was trembling in anger and his look was murderous.

One of the newly arrived soldiers stepped forward.

“M´Lady. What happened.”

“Your comrades over there insulted me and my husband and then pushed me. Just because some insect was lost in his uniform.” (y/n) told him with an professional voice.

“We will escort them to our superior. We apologise. M´lord.”  He nodded towards Loki and then pushed the suspects towards the palace, other soldiers following him, leaving her husband and her alone in the garden.

“Too quote my favourite TV Angel, that guy was an Assbutt.” She tried to ease the tension.

But he was still staring angry at nothing. His eyes still filled with green fire (and a glimmer of red?).

“Loki. You alright?”

His only answer was a pointed look in her direction.

“I will sit down. Just tell me when you want to leave.” (y/n) told him with a sight.

Her shoulder and back hurt, probably bruised and the pain had started to ache as well.

_Damn. He looked pissed. Why couldn´t I get the body strength of an Asgardian? That Asshole could have broken my shoulder!_

Around half an hour later, the God of Mischief turned towards her and held an hand out, to help his wife back to her feet.

_Oh- Gentleman._

“Thank you. Can we get back in hour room? I think I have flowers and dirt in my hair. _And my body hurts, need to check for bruises._ ” She smiled at him.

He bowed his head in approval.

* * *

Back in their room, (y/n) excused herself to grab a change of clothes and head towards the bath to get dirt out of her hair.

Getting out of the clothes was complicated then anticipated, her shoulder gave her problems.

Only wearing her underwear, she turned around to take a look in the mirror, to check on her back.

Her shoulder was already black where he pushed her and the back wasn´t really better. Where her body had connected to the ground it was starting to turn black as well.

She remembered, Natasha had given her a ointment, she always used when she was hurt on missions.

_Just in case_ She had said. _You never know what will happen!_

And of course, the ex-assassin had to be right. _Just take a warm bath or a hot shower and then put that on overnight. It doesn´t smell the best but it works._

Following Natasha´s tip, she was staring to let water flow into the pool, before poking her head out of the door, not wanting to be seen by Loki, only wearing her underwear.

_He is probably on the balcony._

Quick and as silent as possible, she ran to the little trunk in front of her bed and pulled a little tube out, before returning to the bath.

“What´s that on your back?” Loki´s voice stopped her dead in the tracks.

“Bruises.” She answered silent. “Got them when I fell.”

_No need to lie to him._

“Do they hurt?” His voice was closer now.

“ _What do you think?_ A bit. I just wanted to take a warm bath and then put this on them.” She showed him the tube.” Natasha gave it to me.”

His fingertips brushed over them, causing her to shiver and to hiss in pain.

“Take your bath. I will send a message, that we will not attempt the dinner because you are not feeling well.” Loki said, nearly ordered, with a gentle tone in his voice.

“Thank you Loki.”


	5. from another point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is written in two different pov´s

Loki´s POV

He hadn´t heard that sentence for a long while, but (y/n) had said it more than once in this last two days.

Odin, whom  he thought to be his father, never was one for gratitude, he would give compliments once or twice but nearly never a “Thank you”.

Lady Frigga, whom he thinks of as a mother, had often give him compliments on his magic abilities, every time a spell worked during their lectures or when he accomplished something else. She often thanked him, when he gave her little things, like flowers, for her birthday or one time when he wrote a poem for her.

Thor was somewhere in between, he often said he was proud of him, whenever a situation occurred, but “Thank you” was sacred as well, he showed his gratitude with little things, like a clap on the back or a smile. But that wasn´t the same.

Every time (y/n) had thanked him, he knew she was sincere about it, her voice and eyes showed it.

The first time, when she did, took him by surprise, he had insulted her, every second and opportunity that occurred.

All these thoughts and more spun around in his head, preventing him from falling asleep, just like his wife did a few hours earlier.

He called her filth and servant, she was beneath him in status and strength.

Loki knew she was of Midgard, when the fool of an brother brought her to him.

He was sure she was there to mock him, to see the monster that tried to overrule her planet, and was stopped by his brothers and those zounderkites (*).

Odin had decided he was to marry her as a punishment, for her to keep an eye on him, never able to leave her side.

His mother had explained to him she had found a spell she could use, for him to learn the value of others life, he would be able to get out of her cell, and roam around Asgard again.

He trusted his mother to have no ill intentions towards him, and he was bored out of his mind, so he accepted.

Thor apparently found her on Midgard (where else, his brother loved that planet) and she had accepted.

Another low blow, to hurt him, he was sure about that.

When he was told, she was to supervise him, he tried to scare her, mentioning his ability to snap her neck without any efford or remorse.

But the reaction he wanted to cause, never came, she didn´t flinch away. And he quickly learned why. The spell would negate his powers.

And when Thor told him, she was to marry him, he couldn´t believe it.

He was to marry a mortal Midgardian woman. That woman right in front of him.

Loki wanted to scream and curse at his brother, but her voice stopped him for a second.

 ** _“I believe that means, he didn´t know that part either. You guys suck at giving important information like this, you now that?“_** She had growled at Thor, so she didn´t know that part either? But why was she still doing it? For her to get famous? For his brother? What did she get out of this?

And then, at the mandatory feast after their wedding, she inquired him on his wellbeing, more than once.

Since Odin´s blessing, he felt an connection between him and his wife. He didn´t know how he felt about that.

She seemed to enjoy herself ( at least more than him- but that wasn´t really hard, he wasn´t one for these gatherings), she even asked him to serve her mead, _How dare she?_ But she didn´t take no for an answer, she had just waited patiently for him to follow her inquiry.

He didn´t know why he did as she asked him, but he had obliged.

Resulting in a sincere `Thank you`, something he hadn´t expected.

She surprised him again, when his sister-in-law asked her to accompany her and his mother towards the balcony, and only accepted, after his mother assured her the spell wouldn´t intervene.

Loki ignored anything that happened around him, nothing was able to catch his interest, until he felt a burning sensation tuck at him, only strong enough for him to recognise the change in the spell.

_Anger? Is the spell doing that?_

He tried to think about reasons for her to get angry, a few ideas plopped in his mind, but she came back and wanted to leave to their room, before he could come to a decision.

She led him back to the living quarters (He was told earlier, they would share her room) and let him inside, almost immediately asking for his opinion.

It was close enough to his own taste to not make him uncomfortable, and the magical ceiling was interesting, after nearly five years in an underground cell he enjoyed the feeling of space.

Maybe she wouldn´t be as big an annoyance as he first thought.

Sure, she needed help getting out of her dress, and the choker she was wearing, could only be opened with magic, but she didn´t seem to be afraid of him, only hesitant in some way.

_That could become interesting. Why not have fun with it._

Maybe he would be able to get her real intentions to surface?

He saw his chance, when he was getting ready to retire, she was sitting in one of the armchairs reading her book.

To say he wasn´t surprised at her reaction, was a lie. He tried to seduce her with his charm. He was gentle to her, one would say flirt with her, trying to make her uncomfortable, but it didn´t happen.

She played along, behaved like she was enjoying his attention (although a bit shy), but when he had thought, he had her were he wanted her, but she just bide him good night and left to her bed.

She had just played him, HIM the god of Mischief, and he didn´t know what to think about it- again. This woman was confusing him.

Loki woke up a bit before his wife and got ready for the day, before sitting on the balcony enjoying the silence of the morning. He perked up, when a movement caught his attention, his wife had woken up and went towards the bathroom, but suddenly stopped and glanced around.

_Was she afraid?_

He only had a split of a second, to react, when she turned around and jumped back, resulting in her losing her footing and the husband caught his wife, who looked pretty much alarmed.

But when he asked her if she was afraid of him, she told him **_“No”_** and he could feel through their bond, that she spoke the truth and he became confused.

(Y/n) had told her the reason for her behaviour, she wanted him to have time on his own, because he was forced in this situation, she more or less chose it. She was looking out for him.

_But why. What does she expect to get out of this?_

And then she asked him, what HE wanted to do, she could go wherever she want and he would have to follow (unless he wanted to suffer in pain), but again she looked out for him and asked for his opinion.

Then at breakfast, he learned about the reason for the anger the connection made him feel the night prior. Apparently, some guards talked foul things and angered her and it seems Thor was apparent as well when it happened, and whatever it was, he was still angry about it.

Nothing major happened, when they were inside his mothers’ library, but the day wasn´t meant for them to stay quiet and relaxing as he hoped.

(y/n) and Loki were sitting in his mothers´ garden, the very one where she taught him how to use magic, and he literally felt how the tensions left him body, his guard falling slightly.

His wife seemed to be relaxing as well, until some guards entered the garden and started to run their mouths.

Anger started to rise within him, but he couldn’t lose control, he wouldn´t give them the satisfaction to wake the spell and get hurt, so he decided to ignore them as good as possible.

Until his wife caught him off guard (he felt her annoyance at them as well): **_“I won´t tell if you won´t”_** she had said.

_What? She can´t be serious._

 He had thought, she knew he would get hurt, should he use his powers in that way, is that her game? Does she want to see him in pain?

He then had snapped at her, but she had been right, he felt no pain when he let snakes appear in the guards’ trousers. There was no pain coming in return, only a light feeling (shared over the connection) and a hearty laugh from his wife.

But that moment was interrupted when the soldiers came over and started to disrespect him and called both of them names.

His anger found his peak, when the asshole pushed his wife, resulting in her flying a few meters and landed in a flower-bed, he felt a short sting of pain through the spell.

Wasn´t it for the spell, those guards would be suffering right now, but other guards had shown up and they escorted them away.

Still furious he could feel the frost giant in him starting to come out. It cost him all willpower he had to restrain it inside. He wasn´t even able to acknowledge his wife, who sat on the ground next to him.

It took him quite a while until he was calm enough to control his powers. In this time he thought about what happened, the Midgardian woman, he had been married to the day prior, had stood up in his defence, told the guards to move along and leave them alone.

 And this seemed to be the second time she had encountered them.

  _That must be the bilge snipes Thor mentioned earlier._

And when they were escorted away, she had asked him if he was alright, independent of the fact she was hurt herself.

She didn´t ask him to leave, she didn´t leave forcing him to follow. She ignored her own needs to make sure he was alright. No one ever done something like this, could she really be doing this for him? Does she really want to help him?  Could (y/n) really be there, on Asgard, because of him?

Back in their room, he had decided to give his wife some space, to take care of herself, without the need to look after him. Something she always seemed to be doing.

Using his magic, he shielded himself from her eyes and sat down on his bed, when his wife’s´ head poked out of the bath looking for him.

Before he could react, she sprinted to her bed and grabbed something out of her trunk.

Loki wanted to look away (given the fact she was only wearing her undergarments) to give her some privacy, but the black blotch on her shoulder and those on her back, prevented it from doing so.

 _Bastards,_ anger wanted to rise again, but he knew he couldn´t lose it now, not because of the pain he would suffer, but because the pain she was suffering at that moment.

 _She´s in pain_.

He knew those bruises were the result of the push (the push she received because she stood up for him), and he knew she must have been in pain, but when he asked her, she lied to him, telling her it would be alright she only needed a bath and put that Midgardian ointment on them.

Loki knew she wouldn´t be able to attend dinner without being uncomfortable (because of the situation and pain) and decided to take matters in his own hand and for once take care of his wife.

 

Readers POV

(y/n) was in pain when she woke up. Her shoulder throbbed and her back ached.

A groan of pain escaped her lips, when she tried to sit up, but she wasn´t able to do it, it hurt too much.

_Fuck me. Natasha, I thought you said it would ease the pain. Never trust an ex-assassin, with a pain tolerance as high as the Stark-Tower, in this matter again. SO, how do I get up know?_

Craning her neck in every direction possible (without getting into too much pain), the young woman looked around in search of her husband.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

_Is he a damn ghost?_

She let her head fall back into the cushions with a sigh. _Damn those Asgardian and their strength._

_I hope they are rotting in a cell or must guard pigs._

Sleep didn´t bother to come back and she hoped her husband would rematerialize soon.

(y/n) didn´t want to bother him, should he be in the bath doing his business.

“How´s the back?” Loki´s voice suddenly said, from her right side, causing her to flinch, and antagonize her back.

She wasn´t able to suppress the hiss of pain escaping her lips.

“Not so good it seems.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, Natasha’s ointment didn´t work. I can´t even get up on my own.” She groaned into her bed.

“It was to be expected.”

“I still wished it worked. I don´t want to bother you, but isn´t there anything you could do to help me?”

“And what would that be?”

“Don´t know, turn your hands into ice-packs or use your magic to ease the pain. But you don´t need to if you don´t want to.” She sighted.

(y/n) wasn´t able to see his expression, she knew it was too much to ask, he owed her nothing after all.

But the pain rendered her almost useless.

_Wouldn’t blame him, if he thinks me even more useless._

“Do you really want my help?” Loki asked with uncertainty in his voice.

“Yes please.”

“If that´s what you want, lovely wife of mine.”

_Now he is mocking me again._

“Lay still and don´t move.” He instructed her with a husky voice.

_Why is he speaking with this voice?_

Her mattress dipped, when Loki positioned himself behind her, one leg on either side of her legs, her breathing hitched for a second before she forced it back to normal.

Suddenly her PJ- top was gone, leaving her upper body naked and on full display for his husband.

_What the fuck?_

Just seconds later, a cold hand was pressed against the bruise she had on her lower back, the other on the bruise on her upper back, leaving only her shoulder unattended.

_That feels soooo good._

“How does your back feel know?”

“Better, but my shoulder is still hurting like hell.” She admitted.

“I can´t leave it that way, can I?” he whispered.

_What does he-_

(y/n) wasn´t able to end her thought, when she felt his body lean forward, his black hair brushing against her shoulders (and a few strands even tickled her face) only for his lips to contact with her injured shoulder. Immediately, a calming cold spread over her bruised body and the pain went away.

_Is he kissing my shoulder?_

Her breathing hitched again, and her heartrate went up.

“You like this? To lie beneath me? Relax, sleep. The bruises will be gone when you wake up again.”

“You are really healing me, why?” She whispered unbelievable, he had thought he would just play ice pack for a while, to stop her whining.

He scoffed.

“Can´t be stuck in one room again. It may be bigger, and I am in better company, but still-  I don´t want to be stuck in one place again. So, sleep and heal.” Loki mumbled against her shoulder, with an even emotionless voice.

_Should´ve known he is trying to play his games again, but hey- at least the pain is gone._

The mattress moved again, the body of her husband was gone and her PJ complete again.

_At least I am not naked anymore._

Sleep, really sounded good to her and she decided to follow her husband’s orders- for once.

She hoped he was starting to see, she was here because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *apparently an old word for “Idiot” (http://www.dictionary.com/e/s/12-Insults-We-Should-Bring-Back/?param=TcomSERP-mid1#zounderkite)- I thought that sounded funny so I used that word.


	6. another Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: assholes and manhandling, protective Loki

Loki was right, the pain was almost gone, when she woke up again

(y/n) had slept for at least four more hours.

When she stood in front of the mirror, she was surprised, her shoulder was almost back to the original skin colour- and the bruises on her back were gone.

The next couple of days went by after the same scheme: waking up (Loki was always up before her and sitting on the balcony most of the times, reading), getting ready in the bath and then went to fetch breakfast. After that, they sat in the library (she was still reading the book she found the first day).

After lunch, they would walk around Asgard until is would be time for dinner.

In the evenings they would stay in their room and do whatever they feel like doing.

Most times (y/n) would fetch her Stark-pot and take a relaxing bath while listening to music and reading a book.

Finished, she would either sit on the balcony and watch the surroundings or in the armchair she had declared her own.

Her husband would then use the bath to his amusement.

Loki had mostly resigned to insult her every opportunity he got and once or twice even handed her a drink or food on his own. But other than that, he was still behaving like she didn´t exist.

(y/n) didn´t miss the supressed smile Lady Frigga had on her face, whenever that happened, but decided not to act on it.

* * *

They were sitting in the library as usual, when suddenly.

“SHIIIT!” (y/n) cursed aloud, panic started to wake in her voice.

“Forgot something?” Loki asked, looking up from the book he was currently devouring.

“Yes! What day is it?” She didn´t wait for an answer and was already standing.

“It has been three weeks since the marriage.” He informed her with a raised eyebrow.

After a quick calculation the young woman sprinted to the door.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How could I forget this!_

_Sh_ e only stopped her inner ranting and flight, when a hand grabbed her by the wrist, making her turn around to face her husband.

“Wait!- Why are you suddenly behaving like a rabbit running from a wolf?”

“I need to find your brother! Like yesterday.” 

(y/n) wanted to run off again, but his grip didn´t budge and he got an annoyed look on his face.

“Loki, I really need to go.” She nearly whined and turned around, but he pulled her back- again.

“What is so important, that you can´t wait for lunch to speak with the fool? Answer me, and maybe I am generous enough to let you go.” The last part had a standoffish sound to it.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed about his behaviour towards her.

To gather herself and refraining from screaming at her husband (she knew that wouldn´t act in her favour), she pinched the bridge of her nose looking down and breathing out with a sight.

“I promised a friend of mine, Pepper Potts, to accompany her to a party. It will be held any day now, and I totally forgot about it, when I promised to do this.” At the last part she gestured between the both of them with her free hand. “And usually I am not a person to break a promise, if I can handle it. I need to speak with Thor about that - Can we go now?”

Loki let go of her hand and motioned for her to lead the way.

_Finally._

Only seconds later, the young woman stopped dead in her tracks, she didn´t has a clue where her person of interest would be.

“Is there a problem my love?” She literally could hear the smirk on her husbands´ face.

“I don´t know where Thor could be, right now.”

“What a shame. We will need to wait for lunch then.”

“Or you could help me find him.”

“And why should I do that?”

“Because, if not, I will walk around Asgard looking for him and probably get lost. Wouldn´t that be a waste of YOUR precious time, would it?” (y/n) declared.

“He is probably at the training grounds, parading his muscles around.” He sighted annoyed, admitting his defeat.

“Good. Where are the training grounds?”

Instead of an answer, he just started to walk away.

“Hurry up woman, you are wasting my precious time.” He hissed, without looking back, leaving her no choice than to do as he said.

Sound of metal hitting metal grew louder as they were getting closer to their destination and when the pair rounded a corner, a big courtyard opened up in front of them.

Over four dozen men and women were involved in dangerous dances.

Her husband had already spotted his brother and strolled over to him, ignoring the looks he was receiving.

“Thor!” She shouted as soon as her eyes found the God of thunder.

“Ah, (y/n) what brings you down here?”

“I need to go back to NY. As soon as possible.” She told him with a frantic voice.

“Is something wrong. If it´s because of the bilge snipes, be assured, their punishment was not light.”

“It has nothing to do with that. I promised Pepper to attend a party with her and I totally forgot. You know I am not one to break promises.” She told him quickly.

“Ah. I understand. Let´s go and speak with mother.” Thor boomed and began to usher the young woman back towards the palace.

* * *

“So, you need to go back to earth?” Jane asked (y/n).

“Yeah, I promised to attend a certain party with a friend, and that’s any day now.”

“I see no problem. The spell is bound to you, not to Asgard. It may help in the process, should Loki return to Midgard.” Lady Frigga spoke, and the young woman sighed in relief. “I will inform Heimdall on your departure, he will be ready when you are.

“Thank you, Lady Frigga. Loki and I will return to our chambers now and pack a few things, so we are ready to depart as soon as possible.”

“Stay safe. And greet NY from me!” Jane wished her goodbye.

“I will. See you in a few days. _If I am not arrested for assault._ ”

Loki, who was silent the whole encounter, rolled his eyes and motioned for her to leave.

Back in their room, (y/n) ran straight for the closet and began packing her bag. Most of the things came with her to Asgard, but she also grabbed a few Asgardian clothes (mostly comfortable trousers).

“Do you want me to pack some clothes of yours in my bag as well?” The wife asked her husband without looking up.

“They would wrinkle. I will use my magic to change into appropriate clothes.” He said with his typical stuck-up voice.

_Back to phase one I see._

“Fine. Do as you wish. You think you will be alright?”

“I am a god of Asgard.”  
“I take that as a yes. You know, usually these parties are taking place at the Stark-Tower, you should be able to stay inside the room I have there.”

“You don´t trust me around your friends. You hurt my feelings wife.” Loki said in a mock offending voice.

“Friends my ass. On those parties I wished my boss would have failed back so I don´t need to work with them.” She mumbled low, but apparently Loki heard her nonetheless.

“Then why bother with going there?”

“Because I promised and I wouldn´t want to attend those parties on my own.” She stated as a matter of fact.

Glancing around the room, checking if she forgot to pack something, she turned towards her husband who was sitting on his bed with a bored expression on his face.

“Let´s go.”

Heimdall was already awaiting the pair and as soon as the greetings were over, he opened the Bifrost, for them to walk through.

* * *

“Hey Point Break. Is (y/n) bothering you so much, you need to take time off on earth?” Tony Stark greeted the pair, when they entered the common area; not turning around.

“Nope.”

“Ah (y/n) finished helping Reindeergames, or did he piss you off?”

“Neither. I am here for Pepper and the party with the boards. And Loki is with me.”

This comment of her, made Tony and Clint (who stood next to him in the kitchen) turn around with a start, the latter grabbing a kitchen knife in the process.

“He will be staying in my room. When exactly is that party? I totally lost my feeling for time.” She said, totally ignoring the stares the men send towards the strange pair.

“Tomorrow. You and Pepper will be on your own though, we have a mission.” The voice of Natasha Romanov explained, she had just exited the elevator with Cap.

Greeting her friend and ignoring Loki completely, they made their way to stand next to the others.

“Do we have food in the fridge or do I need to order should we get hungry?”

A pointed look by the redhead was answer enough.

“Order it is then. JARVIS, Loki is with me. He needs access to every room I go to. He will also be staying with me, if possible I would request for a second bed to be placed in my room.” (y/n) addressed the AI that was managing the tower.

“ ** _I will see to it Miss (y/n) and welcome back. Mr. Stark was quite stuck without your help. Mr. Odinsson will have access to every area, as long as you are at his side.”_**

Declared the AI.

“Hey.” Was Stark´s answer on the comment about him being stuck.

“Thank you. Let´s get to my – our - room and get settled.” (y/n) motioned for her husband to follow her.

The room they entered, was only a fourth of their room in Asgard and the bath was a lot smaller as well, but it wasn´t lacking any luxuries despite that.

“What do you want to eat? I could use some good Pasta or Pizza. Or we could order Asian, if you prefer that.”

She asked Loki while putting away her things, but was getting no answer at first.

“I will have some of the pizza you were speaking of.”

“JARVIS. Can you order the usual for me and the fancy three at Mario´s?”

**_“I sent out the Order. It will be brought to the common room and I will inform you as soon as it is delivered._** ”

“Thank you, JARVIS!”

“ ** _My Pleasure. Shall I inform Ms. Potts about your arrival?”_**

“Yes please.”

“This is where you lived in your time on Midgard? No wonder you were eager to come to Asgard. It´s not very big.” Loki told her, examining the room he would be staying in.

“No. This is only the room where I would stay, when it was to late to drive to my apartment. _But I don´t think you would like that either._ ” She explained.

“About tomorrow and the party.” (y/n) began to explain. “It usually starts around six in the evening and is held in one of the lower level of this tower, that means you can stay in this room if you wish. No one will bother you and I am sure there is something for you to stay entertained. I will need to start to get ready around four in the afternoon and before that I need to find a dress to wear. Urgh- why did I forget about this, now I must put the shopping and planning of weeks into mere hours in the morning. Maybe Natasha or Pepper have something I could borrow.” The last part was just a groan. And she was sure, wasn´t it for her husband that at sit down on the bed, she would have fallen, face first and refused to stand up until the food was delivered.

“JARVIS. Is there a theme for the party with the board tomorrow?”

**_“I believe the theme is Opera. Mr Stark invited a few singers of the Metropolitan to perform during the gathering. Ms Potts will be dressed in red, with golden jewellery.”_**  JARVIS informed her.

_Why can´t we have a party with casual look as the theme._

She grabbed the tablet (every room had one) and started to look up the websites of some designers, Stark had ordered from a few times. But not one had a dress fitting her taste and the occasion.

**_“The food was delivered. I suggest to hurry, Mr Barton seems to be hungry as well.”_ **

(y/n) laid the pad down with a sigh and went to get the food.

“You want to eat here or in the common area? It will be quieter here though.”

“Then we will eat here.”

“I will go and grab the food then.”

Ten minutes later, (y/n) was back, carrying three pizza boxes, two plates (one had her pasta on it) and cutlery.

Placing it down on the table, she told her husband what she had ordered for him.

“I remember you seem to always chose something with vegetables or chicken to eat at dinner, so I ordered you a vegetable Pizza, one with truffle and chicken and one with kobe-beef and chilli. They are cut and are usually eaten with bare hands, but I brought you a knife and fork should you not want to do that.”

Grabbing his plate, she put a slice of every kind on it and handed it her husband, who had switched seats to the comforter in front of the windowfront.

Her Plate in hand, the woman sat down on the bed and began to eat the penne she had ordered for herself.

“I know you eat less than your brother, but don´t worry if you don´t eat it all. We will just put it in the fridge and someone, probably Clint, will eat it.”

Loki had cut the slices in little pieces and was now eating them one at a time, figuring out which was more of his taste.

“Just help yourself with a second taking. JARVIS, what about the second bed I requested?”

**_“I am sorry Ms, but I have found none spare currently in the tower. I am trying to find a solution. I am sorry for this inconvenience.”_ **

“No Problem. If there is no solution I will just sleep on the comforter.”

 Loki´s attention was woken by that comment but he  didn´t show it.

* * *

 

An hour later, Loki had eaten a half of each pizza, (y/n) entered the bathroom to get ready for bed. She knew she would have to wake up early, if she wants to get a dress.

“Loki, I fear we need to go shopping for a dress in the morning, that means you need to camouflage yourself as someone else, using your magic. We can´t risk civilians to see you.”

“And why is there a need to do that?” he asked bored.

“I need a dress, and the designers we usually buy from don´t have one of my liking. I have to go into town and do the shopping the traditional way. And unfortunately, you have to come with me. Sorry. I don´t want to go either.” She explained apologetically.

“Then it is decided. We will stay here.” He declared without a second thought.

“Loki. I need a dress suiting the occasion, I don´t own one for that. And I can´t just snap my fingers and make one appear out of thin air! _But you can._ ”

Her husband looked at her with a raised eyebrow and an annoyed glance in his eyes.

“You seem to forget who you are talking to.” He told her with a stern voice. “I am Loki, the god of mischief and I am very much able to do that. You should be aware of that, wife.”

_I just hit the wrong spot, didn´t I?_

“I know. But I can´t ask that from you. It´s my problem. I forgot about it and was not prepared.”

She said in an apologising manner.

“It is settled. I don´t want to go shopping, as you call it. We will stay here and I, this once, will supply you with a dress, oh wife of mine. Now sleep, I don´t want to bear with a tired female.”

He ordered and motioned towards the king-sized bed.

“You are a guest here. I cannot let you sleep on the comforter. I will sleep there, but you need to stand up for me to do that.”

“I don´t want to bother with a cranky woman who is in pain, because she slept on something that isn´t meant to sleep on it- we will share the bed. Or do you feel uncomfortable, sharing the bed with your husband?” the last question was spoken in a husky voice and (y/n) was sure he did the wording on purpose to get a certain reaction.

_Is he testing me?_

“No. But I thought you maybe want to be left alone, because you had to accompany me to Midgard.”

“Then it is settled.” His voice was demanding, making clear, they may be sharing the bed, but she better keep her distance at night.

“Good night, Loki.” She wished him before laying down and drifting into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 

When (y/n) woke up again, she wasn´t alone in the bed anymore. An arm length away, Loki was laying on his side, they had faced each other during the night.

_He looks so peaceful._

Slowly, not wanting to disturb his slumber, she entangled herself from the duvet and made her way to the bath, as stealthy as possible.

Natasha had taught her a thing or two in that department, but she wasn´t as good as her, who was?

Taking off her PJs, she started the shower and grabbed a towel out of the little closet under the sink.

Humming, she relaxed under the warm stream of water and began with washing her hair and body before putting deep conditioner in her hair. While it aspirated in her hair, (y/n) shaved everything she thought needed to be shaved.

After rinsing her hair out, she grabbed her towel and began to dry herself, but stopped mid motion, when she saw she had forget to take clean underwear and clothes to change with her.

Groaning internally, she let her head fall before pulling the towel tight around her body to cover up.

The towel only reached the upper middle of her tights and she felt a bit exposed.

Peeking out of the door, (y/n) saw her husband still sleeping on the bed, facing the other direction.

_Now or never._

As silent as before, she tiptoed to her closet and quickly grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and some trousers and a shirt, when she suddenly felt like she was watched.

A quick glance over her shoulder, to calm her nerves, she saw her husband was still facing the other way.

Little did she know; her roommate was awake.

Back inside the bathroom she quickly dressed in the gathered clothes and brushed her hair to let it dry by itself.

Stepping out of the bath, Loki was now sitting on the bed, leaning casual against the headboard reading one of her books.

_Wasn´t he sleeping just ten minutes ago?_

She thought, blushing slightly.

“Good morning, Loki. How did you sleep?” She greeted him.

“I did well. But I got bored waiting for you to get ready. How about you?”

“I did as well. Thank you. Do you want to get breakfast? There should be something in the common kitchen and if not, we can order something. Or just eat the rest of the pizza.”

“Breakfast would be sufficient.” He answered and got up from the bed.

Making their way to the kitchen, they were silent, and (y/n) missed the open spaces and high ceilings bathed in the morning sun of Asgard

_Strange how one can miss something after just such a short time of having it._

Entering the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee greeted the pair. In the centre of the kitchen was a plate with bagels.

**_“Good morning Ms (y/n), Mrs Odinsson. Mrs Potts brought Breakfast. She is currently with Mr Stark, but she expressed her condolence on not being able to attend to your tradition.”_ **

“Can you tell her, it´s not a problem. We will meet at the party?”

**_“Of course. She is glad to hear that and will meet you there. Shall I order your usual beverages?”_ **

“You know the answer to that, JARVIS.”

**_“It will be delivered to your room.”_ **

“What does that tradition of you include.” Loki asked after a few seconds.

  “Pepper and me always meet before the board parties to get ready. We will get dressed and do our makeup. Drinking wine to get in the mood, so we can get through these things.”

(y/n) explained, groaning thinking about the coming evening.

“Do you have an idea what you want to do, while I am attending that party? You already found my books, so you can read them if you want, there is a TV in the room as well, so you could watch whatever you want. JARVIS could help you to find something that could be interesting for you.”

“Why should I want to watch your dull TV-plays?”

“Well there is classic music as well, you could listen to them while reading or so. They should be of your taste. Or Opera.”

“I will find something to entertain me.” And the matter was dismissed, for now.

* * *

(y/n) had shown Loki, some classical composer like Goethe and Schiller, and they seemed to be of his favour, so they were listening to them, while she got her makeup and hair done.

In the meantime, Loki was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard and reading the book, his wife had suggested him. “(Y/ F/B)”.

“Loki?”

“Yes wife?”

“The party starts in about half an hour. Would you mind, using your magic to make the dress?” She asked politely, not wanting to disturb him.

“Then I shall do as you wish.” He answered her and slowly made his way to her.

His eyes looked her over with neutral eyes.

“Close your eyes.” He whispered, and she obliged.

_What is he going to do?_

Like he did after their wedding, Loki put his hands around her neck and a tickling sensation began to cover her skin where his fingertips began to caress it.

But he did not put pull away yet. He rather began to move his hands down her sides and back up again at her front, coming together between her breast, resting there for a moment.

Her breathing hitched.

(y/n) body felt lighter than before and she didn´t even feel the material, that covered her body now.

Her breathing stopped for a second, when she felt her husband’s hair tickle the side of her face and shoulder. Resulting in a light chuckle on his side.

He then did something she did not expect him to do, his nose suddenly brushed over her hair and his lips connected with her earlobe in a light kiss.

“Open your eyes.” He mumbled.

She did, and what she saw made her gasp.

_Wow. This is awesome._

Her body was now covered in a beautiful green gown.

The princess-line shaped dress left her shoulders free and ended around her knees.

It was elegant yet simple, a black fabric was draped around her waist, fastened in a little bow on her back.

(y/n) eyes then wandered up to the necklace around her neck, it resembled a snake (made from silver), green emeralds portrayed a scale pattern, she couldn´t read.

Emeralds graced her ears, where Loki had kissed her.

“It seems, my work is of your liking. Am I right?”

“It is beautiful. Just what I was looking for. Thank you, Loki.” She breathed with a smile, turning around repeatedly in front of the mirror.

A proud smile graced the lips of the god of mischief.

“I am glad you like it. Now, why don´t you go meet with your friend, I am sure she can´t wait to see you again.”  
 _A polite way to say, go away I want to be left alone. But here we go._

She thought, but she knew he must be craving the time alone and she couldn´t think bad of it.

“Do you want me to bring you something from the buffet at some point at the night? Otherwise you could grab something from the kitchen. We are currently the only ones living in the tower.” (y/n) asked her husband, wanting to make sure his evening will be as positive as possible.

“There will be no need of that. Now go. Have fun.” The last part was said in a mocking voice and she couldn´t suppress the eye roll.

 

* * *

Pepper and (y/n) had spent most of the evening together, talking about everything and nothing. But most of the time about her time in Asgard and how it is to be living with Loki, the very one who tried to conquer the world.

They were interrupted a couple of times by people of the board and their representative wives or girlfriends.

But they easily gotten rid of them (mostly because the men didn´t bother to speak with them, only when it was for their own benefits), and the biggest part of the evening went by in peace, until Peppers phone began to ring.

“Sorry. I need to get this.” She apologised.

“No problem. I will just pillage the buffet and wait for you.”

And she really wanted to do that, she had been hungry for a while now, and the food on this parties was always extraordinary.

_Let´s see what the boss ordered for today. Breadsticks, cake, other fancy food I will not eat. Breadsticks it is then._

She was pulled out of her thoughts, when she felt a large hand resting on her lower back, a bit to low for her liking.

“(y/n), so nice to meet you again.” The man whispered in her ear, making her shiver in disgust.

It was one of the very men, she did not want to meet.

“Mr. Stocker. I see the whiskey is to your liking.” She greeted the man, hoping he would leave her alone.

“It´s Greg for you, you know that. The drinks are exquisite, I brought you one as well. I believe its one of your favourites.” Greg handed her a glass, with what seemed to be a sweet cocktail.

“Thank you MR. STOCKER. But I still have something to drink, so I must deny. But I am flattered you thought about me. _Leave me alone!_ ” She put emphasis on his name, hoping he would get the hint, and took a sip of her drink to underline it.

“You look delightful today.  Why don´t we leave this party to go out and grab a drink.”

_Never ever in my life!_

“I am very sorry, Mr. Stocker, but I am currently kind of seeing someone. I have to deny your proposal again. But I hope you will have a wonderful night none the less.”

She always felt uneasy around this man, he was interested in her (it was hard to overlook), but he didn´t understand she wasn´t interested in him. He was a member of the manager board, and so there was nothing that could be done, unless something would happen. But she made sure, should something happen, that everything would get recorded. The woman had ordered JARVIS to always have an eye on that man (should he be in the tower) and to always record their interactions.

“I haven’t see someone with you the whole night. It can´t be too serious when he isn´t accompanying you here. And I won´t tell if you don´t” He winked at her in a suggestive manner.

“He is ulterior occupied at the moment -not that is anything of your business. Pepper just waved for me to come and join her, so I will leave you now. Have a nice evening.” She really tried to be as polite as possible, but this man always rubbed her the wrong way and she was glad JARVIS had an eye on her.

(y/n) turned around and wanted to make her way towards Pepper (who was eying her with concern in her eyes, she knew about the situation with that man), when a hand closed around her wrist and made her turn around.

The look on the mans face let her stomach drop, he was furious.

_Shit._

“Let me go.” She commanded, but he just grinned at her in a disturbing manner.

“All this time I am polite to you. I asked you to go on dates with me for months now and every time you denied me.” He hissed, pulling her closer.

“You are hurting me. Let me go.” She hissed back.

“Or what? You call for your boyfriend, the little whore Stark has his eyes on or the stupid computer of his? You always find excuses for walking away from me, but then you are wearing this wonderful looking dress and you don´t know what it does to me.” He growled with hunger in his eyes and voice.

_JARVIS help! I don´t like this._

His grip got stronger every second, and she knew it would result in bruises.

Glancing around for help, her eyes met Peppers, who was speaking with someone on her phone, motioning frantically.

A tuck on her wrist caught her attention again.

But when she turned around to face her opponent again, he suddenly stood right before her and a second later, his lips were pressed against hers.

_What the fuck!_

Bile started to rise in her throat and she tried to push him away, but failed. His other hand had found its way to her back and was holding her in place, making it impossible for her to get away.

Not knowing what else to do, she used one of the tricks Natasha had taught her: laying her hands around his neck, she used all her strength to stabilize her stand while bringing her knee up to meet his groin.

Groaning in pain, his lips leaves her face and he slumped down, one hand on his groin.

Quickly, she tried to get as much space between him and her as possible, but he grabbed her wrist again and turned her around. But this time it wasn´t his lips that meet her face, it was the back of his hand.

_Ouch!_

Losing her footing, due to the cheer force of the contact, she tumbled to the floor, her free hand reaching for her burning cheek.

The pain made it impossible to think for a second, and she only moved on instinct when a reached for her hair.

“You BITCH. Who do you think you are?” The man roared and raised his hand again, she flinched away in anticipation, but the hit never came.

“Who do YOU think you are _MORTAL,_ that you lay hand on my wife!” (y/n) heard Loki´s voice roar next to her.

Looking up, she was relieved that it wasn´t her imagination. Slightly in front of her stood Loki, his back turned towards her in a protective manner, one of his hands having a vice grip on her attackers´ wrist, who´s hand was already turning white.

“Wife? All I can see is a whore, a whore who is fucking a monster!” He sneered, spitting at her at the end.

His salvia hadn´t really left his mouth, when he was already lifted in the air by his throat.

The only thing coming out of his mouth, the ragged breaths through his compressed airways.

Trying to free himself, he grabbed at Loki´s arm and hand, but it was of no avail, her husband didn´t move. He only used more force.

Pepper crouched down next to her friend catching her attention away from the two men.

“You alright? Happy, clear the room. They are dismissed, and this party is over. I want everybody to swear to secrecy and sign a paper. JARVIS inform Tony, shouldn´t you have done it already and call the police. I want this disgusting creature to be arrested!” The CO ordered, and everybody started to move again.

Everybody, except the two men and women.

“Yeah. I think so. My head starts hurt though.” (y/n) finally answered.

“I can believe that, I heard the slap almost on the other side of the room. Anything else that hurts?” Worry was mirrored in her voice and eyes. But (y/N) attention was solely on her husband and saviour.

_How did he get here? He is pissed._

“Loki?” She whispered, trying to catch his attention. She was able to feel the anger radiate of him.

He did not respond.

“Loki.” She tried louder. “Can you hear me?”

He didn´t respond again, but green light or flames began to seep out of his body and it began to shake.

_He´s losing control. I need to get his attention._

Now barefoot, she stood up, steadying  herself with a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

“Loki, put him down. Please.” (y/n) tried again, worry lacing her voice.

“You worry for that filth?” He growled at her, his stare never leaving his hostage.

_What? NO!_

“You. I worry for you. Should you harm him, the spell will intervene, I am sure it already started.”

She mumbled, hoping he would understand that she didn´t want him to get hurt because of that asshole.

“He isn´t worth it. The police are on their way to arrest him and Pepper already called Stark, he will lose his job and will probably never find one again. JARVIS had everything recorded, not only this interaction but at least the last five. There is no way for him to get out of this. So please let him down.” She pleaded and thought she saw his eyes flicker towards her, before he let go of the man.

His eyes fell on her cheek (which was still burning like a bitch), before he again stormed towards the assailant, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, getting straight into his face.

_Not again._

(y/n) wanted to intervene again, when the atmosphere in the room changed. The temperature dropped so low, their breaths began to freeze.

_What´s happening?_

In front of her, Loki´s form began to shift. He grew in height and his skin began to turn into an icy blue. Unbeknownst to her (because he was facing away from his wife), his eyes had become a fiery red, almost the colour of blood, and were now staring his opponent down.

“You should be grateful _MORTAL_. But shall you ever think about my wife again, touch her, even look in her direction. I will show you just what kind of monster I really am! Now stay down and don´t move or you will regret it!” He roared and (y/n) was sure she saw Stocker jerk away in fear.

When Loki joined his wife again, he had turned back in his preferred Asgardian form and carefully reached for her face.

Just like he did after the incident at the garden, his hand was gentle and cold enough to ease the pain.

He looked into her eyes, searching for something, but when he couldn´t find it, he leaned closer and finally embraced her in a gentle hug.

It was so unlike him, she was frozen in shock for a moment, but quickly recovered and accepted the warmth and safety his arms provided.

“Thank you, Loki.” _Again!_

He hummed as an answer and tucked her head under his chin, giving her even more comfort.


	7. the cat is out of the sack

 

When the police arrived ten minutes later, Loki and (y/n) still stood there in their embrace.

She only turned around do speak with the female police officer to give her statement.

Loki´s arms were still around her waist, spending comfort.

The officer took a photograph of her injuries, before returning towards her comrade -who had Stocker under arrest.

“Let´s go to the common area. I could use a hot chocolate now.” Pepper suggested with a smile.

“Hot chocolate sounds good.” (y/n) sighted. “When will the others be here?”  
“Tony said they are ten minutes away. Come on.”

Pepper led the way to the elevators, (y/n) and Loki following suit, the latter had his hand still on his wife’s´ lower back.

_Strange how he behaves._

“You two, sit down on the couch, I will bring you the drink. Loki- do you want something to drink as well?” The last part sounded a bit shy.

He only shook his head, leading his wife to the couch, taking a seat next to her, with his arm draped around her shoulders.

“How are you feeling?” His voice was just a whisper, but the worry was clear in it.

“The side of my face, where he hit me, and my wrist hurt.” She mumbled as an answer.

Loki’s hands found their way to the mentioned areas and soon pleasant cold fought the pain and won.

(y/n) could still feel the tension inside her husband body, if it was because of the situation at the party or the situation they were in now, she couldn´t tell.

“(y/n), I must warn you. JARVIS had send a live feed to the others. They know everything that happened. Including what Loki had said.” Peppers told the pair, handing her friend the steaming cup of chocolate.

“Is there a problem with what I said?” Loki nearly hissed towards the woman.

“Not really. But I am sure one of the first things they will ask, is since when you are married and why. Regarding the fact (y/n) left to help you.” Pepper answered in her CO Voice.

Just to underline her statement, the elevator doors opened, and the Avengers entered the room.

“Pepper, Reindeergames. (y/n)” Tony greeted, them with a mocking voice.

“Not now Tony.” Pepper scolded him immediately.

“Yeah, you are right. How are you feeling (y/n)? Can´t believe the bastard did that. He nearly caused a code green. JARVIS, Mr. Stoker is fired and will be blacklisted.” The billionaire ordered.

“I am fine. A bit bruised and still shocked, but nothing more. Loki intervened at the right moment. And before you ask, he had stayed in my room.” She answered to the gathered superheroes.

“Is he in custody?” Natasha asked with a stern voice.

“Yeah, where is he?” Clint grinned, playing with one of his arrows.

“Police has him. No need to go ballistic, he isn´t worth it. Thanks for the concern guys, but don´t get into trouble because of me.”

“They would never know who did it.” The ex-assassin shrugged.

“Should anyone have to deal with him, it would be ME!” Loki hissed, still not moved, earning him raised eyebrows.

“And why would it?” The captain piped up.

“No one lays a hand on a princess of Asgard and no one disrespect my wife in such a manner.” Loki growled again, anger rising and manifesting in the green light.

Resulting in everyone taking a defensive stand.

Warmth began to rise in (y/n) stomach, touched about his remark, but unsure where it came from.

“Yeah we heard you say that before. How did that happen?” The archers question was directed at the both of them.

“Remember Thor saying I will just need to spend time with Loki and a spell would hinder him of harming me? Well, he forgot to mention we had to get married for the spell to work. Lady Frigga had already started with the spell, meaning it wouldn´t work with anybody else. You know I am not one to go against promises.”  
“And it has nothing to do with your little theory?” Her boss asks sheepishly, making (y/n) glare in response.

_Fuck you Stark. You had to bring that up, didn´t you?_

“Tony, I think (y/n) is tired. Why don´t we continue this conversation in the morning. But first let me take a look at her injuries.” Dr Banner intervened, sending a scolding look towards his science buddy, before taking the promised look.

“Nothing seems to be broken, only bruised. Cool it, do you want me to grab some ointment?”

After a short glance at Loki, who send her a caring smile, she declined.

“Should you change your mind, just come over. Other than that, a good night’s rest will do you good.”

Ten minutes later, Loki and (y/n) were back in their room and she sat down on the bed with a groan.

Her husband stayed at the door, staring at her with an unreadable face.

_Why is he suddenly like that? Was everything just a farce back there?_

“Loki.” She whispered. “I am sorry I dragged you into this mess.”

He didn´t answer, only took a slow step forward and another- until he stood right in front of her.

Lifting her head, her eyes found the male ones, there was still worry in them, but it was mixed with uncertainty.

He offered her his hand, and helped her up.

Slowly, Loki lifted her injured wrist towards his face, carefully brushing his thumb over the black bruise.

As tender as that motion was, (y/n) couldn´t suppress a short whimper of pain, stopping him mid motion.

Without hesitation, he pressed his lips against her tender skin and let his magic ease the pain, healing the injury in the process.

The tingling sensation felt so good, it nearly made her moan and the warm feeling began to grow even bigger.

_What is going on?_

His eyes began to burn into her eyes, like they wanted to force a reaction out of them.

(y/n) was certain, anyone would crumple under this stare, hell she would have just a few weeks ago, but she felt save around him.

Still watching her reaction, Loki reached for her face, holding it between his hands, careful not to cause her pain. He dipped his head, haltering for a second, before kissing her bruised cheek.

“He and his actions brought me into it. I felt everything.” His lips were still connected with her skin.

“How?” His wife breathed, confusion mirroring in her eyes.

“The spell.” Was his simple answer.

_Huh. Does that mean he came because he felt my displeasure?_

“I was so angry when I felt your fear, when I saw you laying on the floor. I wanted to hurt him. Hadn´t you stopped me, I would have snapped his neck, ever so slowly-.” The last part was more of a growl than anything else.

His body was tense again, trying to control his anger.

“Look at me.” She took a step back, to be able to look her husband in the eyes, and he obliged.

“Calm down. I am fine. I am safe.” She grabbed one of his hand and placed it on his breastbone, letting him feel her heartbeat.

“You saved me. Helped me. I can´t say it enough: Thank you, Loki.”

She stepped forward again, to rest her head on his chest, giving him the comfort he had given her before.

His breathing slowed down, and a few minutes later, the tension had left his body.

_That really took a toll on him._

Finally, the happenings of the night caught up to her, and (y/n) couldn´t suppress an exhaust yawn, making her husband chuckle.

“We should get you to bed. Let me help you with your dress.” He coaxed in a whisper, moving his hands to her sides, where they rested on her hips.

Tired, and unsure how to get out of the dress on her own (it had no zipper or buttons) she nodded against his chest.

Again, she felt the tingle and not a second later, the dress (and bra) was gone, replaced by a wide shirt.

“I hope you don´t mind wearing one of my shirts tonight, it was easier for me to make.” He hummed.

“I don´t mind. It´s quite comfortable to be honest, maybe I will need to steal it in the future.”

She answered him cheeky, taking it as a sign he opened up and trusted her.

Freeing herself from his hold, (y/n) turned around and climbed in bed and laid down on her side.

Soon she felt the other side of the mattress dip, indication that her husband had joined her (he had changed in a loose shirt and breaches as well).

She didn´t know why, but laying with her back towards him felt wrong, so she turned around to face him and was surprised to learn he was facing her as well, only centimetres between their faces.

His hand found its way back to her neck, his thumb brushing over her cheek.

On instinct, she leaned in his touch, allowing him to pull her even closer, her eyes never leaving his.

She was literally caught in his emerald gaze.

When he spoke next, his eyes were serious, and held a promise in them.

“No one will ever cause you harm again. And should it happen regardless, said person will face the anger of a god of asgard and of a frostgiant of Jotuunheim. There will no way to hide from my wrath and the pain I will bring with me.”

It was merely louder than a whisper.

“I promise.” And if he wanted to seal this promise, his lips found hers.

She was surprised at first, but after a whispered “I know, I trust you.” (y/n) responded with a short kiss on her own.

Soon, they felt asleep in each other’s arms, neither of them knowing where the last minutes had come from, only knowing that it felt right.  


	8. the day after the party

As usual, Loki was already awakened, when (y/n) woke up herself. Sitting on his side of the bed, reading a book.

“G´d morning.” She groaned, sleep still in her voice.

“Good morning my love. Slept well?”

“Mhmm. What time is it?”

“Nine in the morn. Why do you ask?”, Her husband asked with a smile, looking down on her laying form.

“My boss wanted to speak with me. Need to get ready, he hates to be kept waiting and the others aren’t better.” She mumbled into her cushion.

“Then you should get up and get ready.” He suggested with a smile in his voice.

“JARVIS. Where are Stark and the others?”

**_“Mr. Stark is in his lab and the rest is currently in the common room, making breakfast.”_ **

“Thank you, JARVIS. I will be there in half an hour. Could you inform Stark in time? He wanted to speak with me!”

**_“I will.”_ **

(y/n) grabbed things to change into and disappeared into the bath to get ready. Her husband’s eyes never leaving her.

After a quick wash, she got dressed in the clothes and exited again.

“Do you want to stay here?” She asked Loki on exiting,

A raised eyebrow and a pointed look towards the book, was answer enough.

_Can´t blame you. Have fun._

“Will be back soon.” She smiled.

“JARVIS. Are the others still in the common area?”  
 ** _“They are. I informed Stark, he will join you there with the others.”_**

Entering the common area, (y/n) was greeted by different shouts of “good morning”.

Natasha and Clint were sitting at the counter, Cap and Dr. Banner were talking in the kitchen, and only her boss was missing.

“G´d morning guys. Clint, Natasha if I read the newspaper, will there be a dead body found?” She asked with an amused voice.

“Good morning to you as well, Hulk.” (y/n) added with a smile towards Dr Banner.

She always greeted the Hulk. She was convinced, he was able to hear and see everything, Dr Banner does. It is only polite to greet him as well then. And who doesn´t want to stay on the good side of the Hulk?

“(y/n). (y/n). (y/n), you know there would never be a body found. But we behaved. Though I can´t do any promises, should he cross my path again.” The archer laughed.

“Be careful what you say. We don´t want to anger the God of Mischief again. New York just got rebuilt.” Her bosses voice called from the elevator.

“Stark.” Cap scolded the billionaire.

“What. I am right. So, tell me. How did my lovely personal assistant got married to the guy she left to help? After he got captured for attacking NY.” He asked, taking a seat in front of her at the counter. Everybody joining them as well.

“I told you already, Boss. Thor forgot to mention that _little_ detail, to both of us, and his mother had already started with casting the spell. Apparently, it is bound to the first person it is made for, you understand? I promised Thor to help him with his brother and I don´t break promises. Odin promised there would be a way for divorce, should the situation arise, by the way.”

“So, what happens till then?” Dr Banner asked, interest and worry in his voice.

“We spend the time together. Mostly library in the morning and walking around Asgard in the afternoon. Nothing major really.” (y/n) shrugged.

“And he never tried to hurt you or did something else?” Natasha.

“Well, one time he conjured snakes into some guards’ pants- but they deserved it. Called us names. One of them send me flying afterwards, but Loki kept himself under control and took care of me later. Thor was in charge of their punishment.”

“Sounds like you had your fare share of assholes in the last couple of weeks.” Cap piped in.

“Jep. But Loki wasn´t one of them, he stood up for me and took care of the bruises that resulted out of it. He isn´t the monster everybody things he is.” (y/n) countered.

“Girl, we saw the surveillance tape. He appeared out of nowhere and became some giant blue skinned alien. And believing JARVIS records, the temperature fell quite a bit, when he did that.” Her boss told her, speaking in a voice one would use with a naïve teenager.

“Boss. He can teleport, well it seems like it, so why didn´t he just teleport out of his cell at the Helicarrier? Or into the facility to steal the components, instead send in Clint? He can cast illusions around himself and others, why did he show up as himself in Germany, or didn´t went invisible as soon as he got out of that portal? As someone who looks at all of this from the side-line, it seems like he wanted to get caught, he wanted you in NY to fight, for his brother to show up. Because, let´s be serious, he knew Earth wouldn’t be easily defeated, not with his brother as a protector. You all saw his body after Hulk was finished with him, he had only minor scrapes and bruises, but when he came out of the portal -he was weak. I am not an expert, but he looked like someone coming out of long-term captivity or a prison-of-war-camp. Don´t get me wrong, the destruction and death he caused are devastating, but maybe the reason is a different one than what everybody thinks. He is the God of Mischief dammit, his name itself means he is smart and probably four steps ahead of anybody, at all times, if he wants to. And how the fuck did he know about the Tesseract, when he was hidden by S.H.I.E.L.D. Not even Thor or one of the other Asgardians, that were on earth once, knew about it?” (y/n) clarified, looking everyone in the eyes.

“You can´t be serious. He killed Coulson and over eighty other people in just a few days.”, Natasha Romanov intervened.

“And that’s no excuse. But let´s be honest for a second: How many people did you kill, because of an order or to get to a goal? How many of them had family or where innocent in one way or another? You got a second chance with S.H.I.E.L.D, so why are you against someone else to get one? A bit hypocritical, don´t you think Black Widow.” The young woman hissed her friends code name, trying to underline the fact at hand.

“Not regarding the background that caused someone to do what he does. You where trained to become an assassin, by the Russians, against your will. Who says it is different with him? I trust Thor, he wouldn´t have asked for help if he believes his brother would be the monster everybody else thinks he is. He knew him before the shit went down, don´t forget that.”

“I think (y/n) is right. We shouldn´t steal his second chance, just because of one thing he did, no matter how bad it is. Just think about all the destruction the big guy had caused in the past, and jet here I stand. We should consider everything first.” Bruce Banner interrupted his science buddy before he could say something stupid again.

“Thank you, Dr Banner. Is there anything else you want to know before we return back to Asgard again?” (y/n) said with a smile, the ex-assassin and archer, looked at least a bit sorry. Both hadn´t what could be considered as a clean slate before joining S.H.I.E.L.D.

“So, did the pair of you do the dirty deeds yet?” Tony Stark ended the silence that had followed her little outburst, with his usual cocky attitude.

“No.” Was her simple answer before, the chatter went towards other things.

 

Three hours later, (y/n) returned to her room, walking in hearing the running shower.

Deciding to pack a few things to bring back with them to Asgard, she grabbed her bag and began packing it.

_Need to grab some female hygienic products as well as soon as Loki is finished._

“JARVIS. Could you play my playlist, please?”

Listening to the music, she didn´t hear her husband turn off the water and stepping out of the bath.

Causing her to jump, when she turned back around and Loki stood less than a meter away from her, resulting in him raising his hands and smirking at her.

He was only dressed in a pair of black trousers and leather boots, leaving his toned upper body bare for her eyes, little drops of water dripping down from his wet hair.

She had to admit: she liked what she saw.

“It seems your conversation with your friends and employer went well?” He asked her with a knowing smirk.

“It did. As soon as you are ready, we can call for Heimdall to get back.”

(y/n) knew her husband didn´t felt welcomed here.

“I will hurry then.” And with a wink of his hand, he was fully clothed and the hair dry.

“Ready when you are.” He grinned, resulting in her rolling her eyes on his childish antics.

Half an hour later, the pair stood on the top of Stark-Tower, the wife bidding good bye to her friends, before calling for Heimdall to open the Bifrost.

When they stepped out of it, they were greeted by the guardian who had a knowing look on his face.

_He saw the kiss._

“There are horses waiting for you. Lady Frigga asked me to inform you to meet her for dinner.” He told them.

“Thank you Heimdall. Shall we?” Loki answered for them, offering her his arm for guidance, leading them to the giant Asgardian horses.

She groaned.

_I need to learn to ride one of these, properly._

“Don´t you have normal sized horses here? I told Thor when I arrived, there is no way in hell I will be able to get on one of these on my own.”

“These are normal sized, it´s not our fault, you Midgardians are this small.” Her husband smirked, and just like his brother did, lifted her on top of hers.

“But we could go and ask the stable master, if there is one more fitting for your size.”

He laughed looking at her glare.

_Stop mocking me! At least he isn´t grumpy anymore._

When they reached the palace, Loki helped his wife dismount and motioned for one of the servants to get the bags to their room.

“Let´s see if we find a ride more fitting for you height.”

“That would be awesome, I would like to see the surrounding areas of the palace one day.” She smiled at her husband.

Loki let her interlink her arm with his and led her towards a wing, situated near the entrance to the palace.

Unto entering the stables, the smell of fresh hay was the first thing she noticed, followed by the sound of stomping hooves and nickering horses.

“My Lord Loki, what can I help you with. I hope the horses we send to fetch you, didn´t cause any problems.” An older looking man, dressed in leather clothes greeted with fake curtesy.

“They behaved, we had a problem though. The horses were to big for my wife to travel comfortably. We hoped there would be one, more suitable for her needs, to be found here.”

He answered with an equally sneering voice.

(y/n) felt the man seizing her up before his gaze returned to her husband.

“She has a similar stature to Lady Jane. I will see what I can do. But if I may give a suggestion for the meantime? Your stallion is strong enough to carry you and your wife at the same time, it would be more comfortable for her to share with you. M´Lord.”

“Very well.” Loki excused the stable master and guided his wife towards a box at the end of the hallway.

A big black head greeted them with a snicker, nudging the gods shoulder and munching at his hair.

Not able to suppress it, (y/n) began to laugh at the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

Catching the stallions interest in the process.

Its head was almost as big as her upper body and it was looking at her with intelligent eyes. After a nudge and a snort in her face, the stallion turned around and began to eat its hay.

“He likes you. The stable masters idea might work.”

“He´s beautiful. What´s his name?”

“Svartahaf *- it means ´Black sea` in your tongue.”

“It suites him.” She breathed, still in awe about the beauty of the horse.

Loki nodded with a proud smile on his face.

“It will soon be time for dinner. And mother doesn´t like to smell the stables at dinner. I suggest we return, so we can wash the smell of us.”

“Ok.”

* * *

Back in their room, a surprise waited for them: Their beds were missing, exchanged for a new, bigger one.

_Heimdall did really saw the kiss and ratted._

Glancing over to her husband, she tried to determine is reaction.

He was surprised, just as she was, but she couldn´t find any anger or other negative emotion.

“We have two hours left. You may go first, (y/n), for I had showered back at the tower.”

“I will hurry.”

Half an hour later, she was finished and returned into the main-room, wearing simple trousers with a black shirt.

“I am finished. The bath is all yours now!” She exclaimed.

“Then it´s my turn now. Relax, I will only be gone a short while.”

Loki breathed in her ear, only warmth in his voice.

(y/n) began to smile and her eyes felt on the new bed.

_Let´s try you out._

Laying down on the bed, the comfort overtook her body and she felt into a light slumber.                                                                                               

* * *

Someone shaking her shoulder and a whispered “Wake up. Love.” ,woke her up.

Opening her eyes slowly, her sight felt unto a pair of black trousers and a green leather coat.

_Loki_

“Is it time to go?”

“Yes. Mother is waiting.”

“Fine. But this bed is magical, let me tell you.” (y/n) yawned.

* * *

“Heimdall informed us on what happened on Midgard.” Odin began to speak with an unreadable voice.

_Is Loki in trouble for what he did to protect me?_

“He told us, you turned into your jotuun form and threatened a man.” The Allfather said, staring his son down.

“He also informed us what he had done. I am proud of you my son.” Frigga ended with a scolding look towards her husband.

“That _man_ deserved so much more.” Loki growled, anger began to rise again.

“I agree with you, son. But I am proud that you kept your powers under control.” Odin assured his son.

Silence felt on the table, until Thors and Janes son piped up, exited:

“Does that mean I get a little cousin to play with now?”


	9. the little lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut, fingering, orgasm and so on ;)

_Wait, what?_

“Magni. How did you get that idea?” Jane asked with an embarrassed tone in her voice.

“I heard Heimdall and grandma speaking about Uncle Loki and Aunt (y/n) kissing.  You and dad are always kissing as well-” the little boy said innocent, hope (?) glimmering in his eyes.

Heat started to rise in (y/n)´s face and she glanced over to her husband, searching his face for his reaction. There was none. Loki just continue eating, like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

What she hadn´t seen, Loki had used an illusion to hide his surprised face, while waiting for his wife´s reaction.

_Why isn´t he reacting?_

“Magni. (y/n) and your uncle, only know each other for a few weeks. It takes longer for something like that to happen.” Frigga tried to explain to her grandson.

“But they are married.” Magni groaned.

Loki and Odin were still only bystanders, while Jane and Lady Frigga tried to explain it to the boy and Thor had to suppress his laughter.

Earning him a glare by (y/n), telling him _“this is all your fault, stop laughing”_ through her eyes.

“But I want someone to play with. Please Aunt (y/n)” The boy whined.

She felt all eyes resting on her, the gazes burning hotter and hotter every passing second, waiting for her answer.

“Magni. You know I came here to help your uncle, that’s why I married him. And yes, we kissed back on earth. But you must understand, there is a long way between kissing someone and starting a family with them. I know, marrying someone usually starts the family making, but it is different in our case.” Seeing in the saddening eyes of the little boy, (y/n) added ” That not a ´no´ it´s a maybe later. You understand?”, using all the salesmanship she had learned as Stark´s PA.

“You are the best, aunt (y/n)!” Magni exclaimed, beaming like Thor, when he saw food at a feast.

_Yeah. I only hope, Loki isn´t mad with me now._

“It become late, Magni time for bed. (y/n) and Loki, I wish you a lovely night.” Jane excused herself before leaving to get her son to bed.

“We shall go as well.” Loki piped up, sending his wife a questioning look.

“Good night Thor, Lady Frigga. Odin.”

“Sleep well, sister!”

Just like the other times that day, Loki had offered his wife his arm as guidance and they walked in silence back to their room.

(Y/n) thoughts returning to Loki´s reaction, or the missing of it.

_Why was there no reaction at all?_

The closer they got to their room, her body tensed anticipating his reaction, fearing her statement had thrown them back to stage one. Fearing he would be angry with her, because she had overstepped a boundary with him. They had kissed, yes, but only once.

“You are awfully quiet my love. What is going on in the head of yours.” Loki asked as soon as they walked through the door, leaning a bit closer to her.

_Shit, he caught me._

Not wanting to see his reaction, the young woman turned her face in a different direction.

“I was thinking, about your reaction back at dinner, or the lack there off. I am sorry if I´d gone too far. But Magni looked so heartbroken, I wanted to cheer him up.” She answered him, worry evident in her voice.

Loki began to laugh and grabbed (y/n) chin in between his thumb and index finger, making her look him in the eyes.

“Why do you always worry to step on my toes?” He asked with interest in his eyes.

“I told you the first day: You are forced to be with me. I could do whatever I want, and you have to follow. Its just another kind of imprisonment.”

“I tried to conquer your world. I caused death and destruction. Why do you want my punishment to be enjoyable? “

_Did he listen to me and the others?_

“Thor asked me to help- and I don´t think it was all your doing.” She mumbled.

Something moved in his gaze.

_Does he look puzzled?_

“I mean. When I watched the video files, the things didn´t fit. I don´t know why, it’s just a feeling.”

She clarified.

Her husbands’ hands found their way to her waist, securing her in place, his green orbs peering into her (y/ec) ones.

To her it was clear, her husband wanted her to go into detail, his eyes trying to read her soul.

“huh. First, your title is `God of Mischief´, it literally indicates that you are smart and always a few steps ahead. So why attack the planet your brother loves? The very one that knows you better than anybody else? Then, yesterday, you showed you can teleport, or at least get invisible, so why all these public appearances. To me, it looked like you wanted to get caught. You could have done all the stealing without someone noticing, just by using your magic. But what really made me think, was how ill or broken you looked, when you came through the portal. Later, when Hulk was finished with you, you had only minor scratches and a few bruises. They were already healed when Thor brought you back here. But back in the facility after the portal had spit you out- it looked like you barely were able to move on your own.”

(y/n) was able to detect a flicker of pain (when she mentioned his broken appearance) in Loki´s eyes, his grip solidified for a split of a second.

“What I heard about you from Thor and what the media, and the other AVENGERS, said about you was inconsistent. I wanted to help you and your brother and maybe find a few answers for myself.”

She felt relieve floating through her body, when Loki´s gaze softened.

_At least he doesn’t seem to be angry._

They were still looking in each other eyes, when (y/n) broke the silence, a question eating on her.

“Loki. What do you think about the kiss, do you regret it? You were different the rest of the day, warmer in some way. But when Magi asked, you had no reaction at all, it was almost like you didn´t hear it, like you didn´t care at all.”, she whispered, her voice crackling slightly.

“Do you? Do you regret kissing a monster?” Loki breathed his response, almost fearing her rejection.

“No. I am honest with you. I never planned something like that to happen. But it felt right, and I don´t regret it. What I told Magni was true, it´s a long way from a kiss to a family, but until now, you did nothing for me to say there is no way in hell for me to go all in. You understand? I never thought of you as a monster, I knew to less about you to do that. I believe everyone deserves a second chance of some kind.”

A second later, Loki´s lips were pressed against hers, he breathed in her scent, his arms pulling her against himself.

His whole body was desperate for her.  

“What are you doing with me woman?” Loki breathed, snuggling his head into her neck.

_I don´t know, but I can ask you the same._

Husband and wife stood like this for another minute.

“Shall we go to bed?” Loki asked with a hoarse voice, he sounded tired.

“Yeah. Do I get your shirt again?” She answered, looking up in his face.

Instead of an answer, the clothes she had worn, changed into the requested garb.

(y/n) laid down on the left side of the bed, waiting for her husband to join her, what he did just seconds later.

The bed was slightly bigger than their old ones, but they laid close to each other. Neither of them wanted to miss the others warmth.

* * *

When (y/n) woke up the next morning, something warm and heavy was draped around her waist and a warm wall was pressed against her back.

At first, she was confused, but then she remembered the last evening, their second kiss, and when a warm breath tickled her neck, she couldn´t suppress to smile into her pillow.

_Weird for him to be still asleep._

She wanted to relish the feeling as long as possible, but only a few minutes later, her husband’s grip tightened (indicating he was about to wake up).

“Good morning my love.” He mumbled, pulling her even closer into his chest, breathing in her scent.

“I assume you slept well.”

“Mhm. You?” She answered him.

“I did. You didn´t lie, this bed is magical. Is there something you want to do today, my love?”

Turning around to look into her husband’s eyes, she answered, “I feel like being lazy today. Maybe finding a nice place, and then stay there the whole day.”

“I know just the place for that.” Loki answered with a smile gracing his lips. “I will order the kitchen to prepare something.” He snapped his fingers, before his lips meet her forehead.

“Do I need to wear something special?”

“Just wear something comfortable. Now get up, or the day will be over before we can get to that place.” Loki mumbled, laughter in his voice.

(y/n) did as told, and slowly made her way into the closet to get ready.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Loki and his wife walked towards the stables, linked with one another.

Dark looks and sneers followed them wherever they went.

Anger started to rise in (y/n) and she stared back at them, with a look she learned from the Black Widow, it was murderous.

“Wait here. I will fetch Svartahaf and then get you.” Loki mumbled in her ear.

“Hurry up.” She answered, earning a light chuckle and a mocking salute.

The second Loki stepped through the stable doors, a woman closed in on her.

“May I help you?” (y/n) asked polite, already assuming what she wanted of her.

“Yes. Why did you get the monster out of his prison?” She nearly screamed, the only thing keeping the woman’s voice down, her fear of the God inside the stables.

“Did you ever meet him? Talked to him? Get to know him?”

“He´s of jotun descent. He has no place here. He went against Odin’s wishes. Didn´t he tried to conquer your home world?” She growled.

“First: Maybe he was born on Jotunheim, but he was raised here on Asgard, he grew up thinking he is one of you and all of you did as well, as long as I know. Second: did you ever listen to every single thing your father or mother told you to do? I, and everyone else I know, didn´t. As for the attack on my home: You wasn´t there. You didn´t saw what I saw, so don´t you dare to make an assumption about something you only heard of. I don´t ask you to forgive him, only to give him a chance. Maybe you will get surprised. And if you don´t trust my evaluation, then trust Thor´s, Odin´s or Lady Frigga´s.” (y/n) answered, hoping the woman would think about what she told her.

She opened her mouth again, but snapped it shut when a large shadow cast over them.

“Making friends, my love?” Loki asked his wife, with anger hidden in his voice, though trying to stay polite.

_So, he heard. Why is he always sneaking up like that?_

“We ready to go?” The wife asked, avoiding his question, smiling up at her husband, who stood next to her, the reigns in his hands.

“Whenever you are.”

“Think about what I said. Maybe next time we meet, the conversation will be different.” Walking towards the black steeds, she waved the woman goodbye.

Greeting the steed with a pet on his nose and neck, she made her way towards his side.

“No saddle?” (y/n) wondered aloud, resulting in a chuckle from behind.

“With two riders, it is uncomfortable for both the horse and the riders. Don´t fret, I won´t let you fall off. I am an excellent rider, better than the oaf that calls himself my brother.” He winked, offering to help her up and she happily accepted.

After a short ride through the city, Svartahaf carried them into a forest, along a little path and up and over a barrow, into another forest.

His pace wasn´t to fast and (y/n) had enough time to take in the ever-changing surroundings.

She was in awe, about the symphonies the birds were singing in symbiosis with the light shining through the crowns.

During the ride, the woman had relaxed more and more in her posture and was now leaning against Loki´s chest, his arms draped around her waist, holding the reigns, though she was sure, Svartahaf was finding his way on his own.

“It´s beautiful.” She breathed.

“This is Asgard, what did you aspect?” He breathed in her ear, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

“I don´t know. But how could the place, you want to show me, be even more beautiful?”  

“Just wait a bit longer. It´s not far away now.”

She nodded in understanding, but her heart began to beat faster in anticipation.

Five minutes later, the path they had followed was about to take a sharp turn, Loki asked her to close her eyes and she did, but not without a little fuss. (She didn´t want to miss anything of the beautiful landscape).

“Please my Love, do it for me. I promise it will be worth it.” Loki breathed his plead.

“Fine. But woe betide you if it isn´t.” She sighted her half-hearted threat, closing her eyes.

“I promise.”

Svartahaf stopped a few seconds later and she felt her husband dismount, one of his hands never leaving her thigh.

“Let me help you down, so Svartahaf can take a rest. Don´t worry, I promised not to let you fall.” Loki said.

Swinging her left leg over the horses back, the young woman tried to dismount with grace, but fate had another plan:

She somehow lost her balance and would have kissed the floor, wasn´t it for the quick reaction of her husband, who caught her with ease.

“See? Just as I promised.”

“Can I open my eyes now? Please?” His wife nearly begged.

“Just one more second.” He began to walk down a slight dip, carrying her bridal stile.

_Never thought he would do that. Feel kind of nice._

“You can open your eyes now.” He whispered in a husky voice, putting her down on her own two feet. (But not fully releasing her)

She eagerly complied and nearly forgot how to breath, the view that opened to her, was just too breath-taking.

They stood on the shore of a little lake. The water was so clear, (y/n) was able to see the ground (that was at least a few metres down in the centre) and all the fish that swam in there.

It was recharged by a waterfall, that fell in little cascades, on the opponent side.

“And?”

Not knowing what got into her, (y/n) spun around throwing her arms around her husband´s neck, pulling him down in a kiss.

Taken by surprise, he didn´t respond for a second, but recovered quickly and returned the kiss with vigour.

Warmth started to rise in her body and her heart began to beat faster every passing second.

After what felt like an eternity (it was just seconds in real), they had to break the kiss to breath, but didn´t ended the embrace.

“I take that as a yes then.” Loki laughed, his eyes sparkling.

“It´s more than beautiful.”

“Glad you like it. Why don´t we go over there and sit down?” Loki suggested, his hands caressing her shoulders and chin resting on her head.

She was still staring at the water, not answering her husband.

“Or do you want to go for a swim?  The water should be warm enough and there are no venomous animals or plants in there.”

Glancing up with exited eyes, (y/n) nodded eagerly, resembling an excited puppy.

“Then go on.” The laughed.” I will be over there, waiting for you.”

“Wait! I-don´t have any swimwear.” The wife called after her husband, who had started to walk to his decided resting place.

“I fear, you have to join me then?” He smirked back at her, laughing out loud when her face turned into one of a kicked puppy.

“Sorry darling.”

_No magical help this time? Man. I really want to go for a dip-maybe.._

Turning her face towards her husbands, back to the lake and back to her husband again, she tried to come to a conclusion.

_I really want to swim. I could go in my underwear. It covers as much as a bikini. As soon as I am in the water it won´t even matter._

After a last glance towards Loki (who was now reading a book under a nearby tree) she pealed of her trousers and shirt (she had taken off her shoes and socks almost immediately after she had open her eyes) and nearly ran into the water.

The sound of splashing water, catching the gods attention, he was surprised when he spotted his wife in the water, he had expected her to ask him to make her something to wear.

But apparently, she decided to go for a swim in her underwear. How interesting for him.

(y/n) rotated between swimming, diving and just floating around.

Loki had been right about the temperature, it was just right.

It was during one of her floating sessions, when a shadow suddenly cast over her, causing her to jerk together getting under the water in the process and breathing in water in shock.

Flailing with her arms, the young woman struggled to breach the surface.

After what felt like minutes (it was merely a few seconds), strong arms lifted her out of the water. And she was finally able to cough the water out of her airways and lungs, enabling her to breath freely again.

Gentle hands draw soothing circles on her back.

“Calm down, Love. It´s just me.” Loki´s voice spoke to her.

Taking in deep breaths (y/n) began to calm down again and send a glare towards her husband, who had a sorry look on his face.

“Don´t do that again. Why are you here though, I thought you wanted to read?” She asked him.

“Am I not allowed to change my mind? You alright though? I didn´t meant to scare you like that.”

Loki breathed, his arms still around her midsection.

“I am fine now. What make you change your mind then? I didn´t took you for someone who takes a swim in the woods.” She answered him.

The grin that started to grow on his face couldn’t mean anything good.

“You made me change my mind.”

“How?” She asked, not knowing what he could mean.

“A wife, who isn´t just treating me better than I deserve but looking as good as you do and THEN going for a swim in just her undergarments, tends to make me think over the choices I did.” He mumbled.

_Did I just heard that right?_

(Y/n) face began to heat up again, letting her forehead rest on her husband´s chest.

“Don´t be shy, my Love. You have nothing to hide.” Loki reassured her, thinking she wasn´t comfortable with her body, that it had something to do with the situation, didn´t cross his mind (at first).

“Can say the same about you.” She mumbled but shut up almost immediately.

_Did I just say that? I didn´t just say that!_

Loki´s grin had grown bigger, when his ears caught her comment.

“Do you really mean that?”

Letting her eyes roam his now half naked form again (pausing for only a brief second on his trained abs and arms) she settled on his face and beautiful green eyes.

“Maybe?” She teased. “So, what did you promised you from joining me in this lovely lake?”

Instead of an answer, he pulled his wife against his chest, one hand slipped down to the small of her back and the other up to the back of her neck, catching her lips into a passionate kiss.

And (y/n) responded.

The tip of his tongue asked for entrance to her mouth, to deepen the dance of their lips even more, and (y/n) granted it.

Their tongues joined in the dance, the situation got more heated every moment.

Her hands began to roam over her husband´s body, settling on the back of his shoulders.

His lower hand slowly dipped to her ass, resting it there waiting for a negative reaction on her side.

When there was none, his grip got firmer, cupping her behind in his strong hand.

Resulting in a surprised intake of air on her side. She hadn´t felt him move his hand there, but couldn’t deny she didn´t like it.

Moving her hands to his neck, she pulled him closer to her, deepening their kiss.

But Loki pulled away just moments later, allowing then to catch their breaths.

Moisturising her swollen lips (y/n) couldn´t suppress a light moan, when the gods lips began to first move to her jaw and then down to the side of her neck, kissing and nibbling every centimetre of skin he was able to reach.

She felt him smile against her now sensitive skin, proud of the reaction he was getting.

“You like that, don´t you?” He breathed, already knowing the answer.

Too caught up in the good feeling, she wasn´t able to form coherent words, just a gurgle escaped her throat.

“I take that as a yes.” Loki chuckled, his other hand began to explore his wife´s body, with slight touches.

First down her back, just to go back up against her sides, resting on the ribcage, his thumb touching the fabric of her bra.

(y/n) felt the restrain it took her husband to not move his hand further, afraid to scare her away.

But he wouldn´t, she felt safe – almost safer than with any of the five boyfriends she ever had- and to be honest, she didn´t want it to stop- not now.

Covering Loki´s hand with her own, she pushed it, letting his thumb slip between her bra and skin, telling him in this way to keep going.

Who happily obliged.

Without a warning her bra was gone, Goosebumps covered her body, when the fresh air came into contact with her wet skin.

(y/n) opened her eyes (she hadn´t noticed she had closed), when she felt her husband´s lips leave her body and him taking a step back.

_Why? Have I done something wrong?_

She wanted to protest, with a frown on her face she looked up to meet the gods eyes. But what she saw, let her face ease and butterflies hatch in her stomach, would they be in a cartoon, Loki´s eyes would have been in the form of hearts.

“What have I done to deserve you?” Her husband murmured, thinking she hadn´t heard it.

Reaching out for him, she took a step closer to him and began to place kisses on his exposed skin: starting at the chest and slowly moving up to his jaw.

When her lips rested on his throat, she felt a rumble (keeping in a growl) and something moving between them.

Warmth began to pool between her thighs in anticipation, and she let her hands rest on his hips, right above the waistband of his trousers her pinkie-fingers brushing slightly inside.

“No. Not yet Love.” He groaned. “You have done so much for me, now it is time for me to do something for you.” Sneaking his arms around her waist and under her behind, he pulled her up and began carrying her out of the lake, covering her in kisses the whole time.

(y/n) wanted nothing more than to ask where he was bringing her, when Loki began to lower her down on something soft and warm. That’s when she noticed the large pillow and covers, laying where Loki had sat before, reading.

His body was hovering over her, leaning on one arm so he wouldn´t crush his smaller wife.

_When did he do this? Was he planning this? Since when-_

But her thoughts stopped the moment his lips kissed a path from her throat towards her breasts.

A moan escaped her lips and her back arched up, pressing her breasts into her husband´s face.

Who began to chuckle.

“Eager, are we my Love?”

She only nodded, her body was already burning with the need for her husband.

It had been almost a year, since the last time someone treated her that way, and that resurfaced now.

Warm lips engulfed her left nipple, licking and sucking it, while the other was pinched and rubbed by his fingers.

The attention he gave them, made them hard and sensitive, sending shivers of joy through her body.

(y/n)´s heartbeat got faster and faster, the longer he did this and soon she felt a burning knot build in her belly.

The knot got tighter and tighter until she was sure it would come lose any moment, but when her body began to shake in pleasure Loki´s lips left her nipple and his fingers stop moving.

_Wha-_

“I want to look into your face and see you.” He explained with a hoarse voice, his own arousal and need evident in it.

The very next moment his fingertips ghosted over the thin fabric of her panties, his eyes silent asking for his wife´s permission.

Grinding her hip up, a moan escaped her throat, when his fingers brushed against her sensitive clit and her eyes closed in joy.

Suddenly cold are whiffed against her wet folds, the last barrier had disappeared.

Strong fingers slowly parted her vulvae, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through her body.

“So beautiful. Open your eyes for me Love. Let me see what I do to you.” He breathed, nearly pleading and (y/n) complied after a few seconds.

His lips capture hers again, and his fingers move up and down her wet folds.

“You are so wet for me. Tell me, (y/n), do you enjoy this?”

“Yes- please-”

“Please what?”

“Please don´t stop.” She whined, arcing her hips up with a sudden movement, moaning when his finger slipped inside her as a result.

Almost on their own, her lower body began to ride them, desperate to strengthen the knot in her belly again.

Slowly, Loki began to pump his fingers in and out of her vagina, matching her pace and intensifying the pleasure she was feeling.

When his fingers hit a certain spot, stars explode in front of her eyes and she nearly screamed in pleasure.

Realising he had just found her sweet-spot, Loki curled his fingers, so he would hit it every thrust.

Her walls began to clench around his fingers and her body started to jerk uncontrollably, when the knot finally broke and the orgasm rolled over her.

It lasted what felt like an eternity for her. An eternity of pleasure, she had never felt before and the whole time Loki was kissing her with passion, his fingers gentle moving in and out - helping her through the orgasm.

When her breathing and heartrate finally were back to normal, Loki pulled his fingers out of her dripping folds, only to lift then up to his face to observe their glittering coat.

After licking his fingers clean, his lips pressed against hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth letting her taste herself on it.

“You taste so good.”

Exhaustion overtook her body and mind, her eyes began to close.

“Rest, my Love. I will stay right next to you.” He whispered in her ear, pulling her towards his chest and with a wave of his free hand. (y/n) was dressed in a silken gown and a thin blanked draped was draped around them.

Soon she was sleeping in his arms, allowing him to think about what just happened, his own arousal standing tall.

Both were smiling like Cheshire-cats.


	10. back in the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut, loki getting a handjob...

The smell of freshly cooked food began to pull the young woman out of her delirious slumber.

Slowly her muscles started to follow the instructions her brain was giving.

Feeling behind her, the woman´s hands only contacted the pillows she was bedded on. No Loki.

_Where is he?_

(y/n) began to look around on her search for her husband, sitting up she felt the thin blanked slip down her body and she quickly dragged it back up, unable to suppress the heat climbing up her neck and face.

Feeling the still evident wetness between her legs the young woman again started to smile like mad.

_Never thought that would happen._

“Thinking back, my love?” Loki´s voice, suddenly appeared from behind her.

_How does he do that._

Her heated face only became more heated and she looked away from him, fearing she would embarrassed herself otherwise.

“What´s that smell?” She asked instead.

“A servant brought the food I requested this morning not long ago. I didn´t want to wake you up, so I am keeping it warm with my magic.” He answered after a short chuckle, he knew that she tried to change the subject.

(y/n) felt a pillow move and seconds later strong arms snaked around her body and her naked back was pulled against an also naked chest, his arms crossed in front, resting above the thin cover not wanting to cross any line that could have build up.

What happened earlier had been started by him, although she had responded he wasn´t entirely sure it was because of her wanting to do it or because she needed to do it. He had decided to treat careful, to give her a chance to set boundaries should she feel any regret.

But his need to be near her was strong, he blamed it on the spell (at first) but had soon realised the spell only helped opening the door to his heart. Which he had closed off, after he learned he was of jotun decent, that his father was the king of the frostgiants, a race of monsters’ Asgardian mothers tells their children about to make them behave.

Who could love a monster and after what happened when he had fallen of the Bifrost, he was sure he doesn´t deserve to be loved.

He was forced to endure pain no one ever should (he still hat the scars to prove it, though most of the time he used his magic to cover them), he was forced to do things he didn´t want to do, but he was to selfish and weak to die. Or wasn´t he?

Hadn´t he attacked the earth, he was sure someone else would have, someone who was totally unbeknownst to those defending it. He was send to claim the tesseract for his captor, but he knew should he attack the earth his brother will intervene and he would be able to flee. It was a coward’s way to safety, but he never was regarded the brave one- he was the smart one.

What he hadn´t planned was the fact his captor wanted to conquer the earth, ordering him to open a portal to do just that.

Many people thought it was his doing -  his plan. But like the archer and the others, he had been taken over. He had been under the spell of the staff himself, only his magic guarded his mind from total loss of control. 

Loki knew he probably would get captured and brought back to Asgard, where death could be waiting for him. But he would die a free man - on the world he loved and called home.

When he was brought back here, he was imprisoned and treated like a monster, slowly making him think himself one.

When he had seen her discarded clothes on the shore and her half naked body in the water, his body reacted, he was a man after all and after five years in a prison and then being forced to spend every second of a day with a woman, took a toll on his more primal side. And the magical connection didn´t make it any easier.

Deciding to max out his luck, he got rid of everything (that wasn´t a pair of trousers) and joined his wife in the water, startling her in the process. But what really urged him to what came next, was her reaction when she told him she founds him attractive.

He was losing control over his body, with every second he felt her skin on the tips of his fingers and when (y/n) decided to kiss the sensitive spot on his neck, he lost control and it became evident in the tent his trousers had become.

Her need burned though the bond and it only fired up his.

The god´s primal side would have taken his wife right there in the water, making her scream his name when he fucked her to her and his own release.

His more domestic side (which was in control, even only barely) wanted to do it right, not to fuck her senseless but to let her enjoy it and to make it last. He wouldn´t do it in the middle of a forest or even in a lake. He would do it in the security of their room, taking his time not fearing a sudden change in weather or temperatures.

But who was he to deny her his warmth, when his wife yearned for it, her body begging for it?

Loki swore to give her what she needed, knowing how arousal and need can cloud someone´s mind, should she still want him after her primal side was satisfied, he could be sure his wife´s feelings where those he thought (and hoped) they were.

The god had taken care of his own arousal when (y/n) was sleeping on their makeshift bed.

When she relaxed into his embrace, his heart made a leap and a smile formed on his face.

“Do you want to eat now, or wait a bit more, my love?” He mumbled into her hair, placing a kiss on her neck.

“I could use some food.” Turning her head to be able to look him in the eyes, she smiled and closed her eyes for a few seconds, relishing the embrace.

_That feels so good. Mhm, he´s warm._

“You need to stay awake, when you want to eat something, Love.” He whispered.

“I am. It´s just to comfy right now.”

They sat there for a few more minutes, enjoying the feeling the others body gave, until a silent growl was heard.

“It seems your body has something against ´comfy´. Let me get the food, to satisfy it.” He chuckled and waved with one of his hands.

At the same moment, a little wooden table with golden ornaments appeared in front of them, grilled meat and vegetables on it. It looked at delicious at it smelled.

“Come, love, let´s eat.” Loki gave her a last kiss on the cheek, before getting up, only to sit down next to her.

Cool air brushed against her naked form and (y/n) began to shiver, what didn´t go unnoticed by her husband.

“Uh. As much as I love your current wardrobe, I fear it will do you no good without warmth.” He sighted and with a wink of his finger, his wife was dressed into clean undergarments and a new silken gown (of course bearing his colours).

It reached her knees and let her arms bare.

With a smug smile, he let his eyes roam over her body nodding in approval.

“Thank you, Loki. Let´s eat.” She grinned and grabbed some freshly baked bread.

They ate in silence, sharing smiles, until both of them were saturated.

With a snap of his fingers, the table and rest of the food disappeared, and the pair sat next to each other, looking out on the lake.

“It is so beautiful here Loki. I could stay here all day and night.” She mumbled, awe in her eyes.

“We can come here as much as you want. But for today, we need to get back soon. Sun will start to set in a few hours and the path back is not easy for Svartahaf to find his way in the dark.” The husband explained.

“I will hold you to that. But for now, I am good with returning. I could do with a relaxing bath.”

With that it was settled and within twenty minutes, the pair was riding on Svartahaf back to Asgard, only to arrive three hours later.

Sunset had begun, and red light reflected from the golden city, making it looked like it was on fire.

“Do you want to join the others at dinner, or do we stay in our room?” Loki asked his wife after getting of Svartahaf and leading him inside the stables.

“I think we should stay in. Like I said, I am all for being lazy today.” She grinned down to him, and she didn´t want to cross Lady Frigga or Thor, she was sure they would know they weren´t just swimming in the woods.

“Then we shall do that.” He helped her down, grabbing her by her waist and she laid her hands on his shoulders to stabilise herself.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before lending his steed to his box where a stable-lad was already waiting.

He said something to him that made the boy smile, before returning to his wife and guiding them to their room.

Upon opening the door, (y/n) eyes fell on a table that wasn´t usually not there, filled with various foods.

“It seems mother had a feeling we wouldn´t join them for dinner. But that can wait, I think we both need a bath first. Why don´t you go first? Water is already filling in. I will make sure the food stays warm in the meantime.” The god of mischief suggested, motioning for his wife to go ahead.

She didn´t know why, but it she didn’t like that suggestion, it felt like he was standing back on his needs, for her and that´s nothing she wanted him to do.

“Why don´t you go first?” The young woman countered.

“Wouldn´t be very gentlemanly of me, right?”

“There is no way for me to change your mind, is there?”

“I fear not my love, now get ready- I know how much you want it.” He smiled down at his wife and caressed her face with his fingers.

“No.” and then he kissed her.

“I don´t want you to put your needs behind mine. I told you that before. Why don´t we go together then? It´s big enough. If you want, I mean.”

She was sincere about her suggestion, he had seen her already naked, but she didn´t know of he wanted her to see him.

“I mean, I can turn around and stay at one side of the pool, if-“ (y/n) said, nearly tumbling over her own words, fearing she had insulted him.

When his face stayed unreadable and he didn´t answer she sighted in defeat.

“I will go then, the offer stands.” With a last questioning look and a smile, the wife walked towards the bathroom. After a quick glance over her shoulder (Loki was still standing were she left him), she stepped inside and began to peel off her clothes.

Loki had been right, the pool that served as a bathing tube, was filled to the brim with steaming warm water.

Some clean towels were laid out next to it.

Taking a look in the mirror, (y/n) was finally able to see the underwear Loki had made her.

It was black lace with green seams and silver bows on the sides and reminded her of a pair she had seen in a Victoria´s secret catalogue.

Back on earth it would probably cost a little fortune, because it was beautiful and fitted like a second skin.

She nearly was sad she had to get out of it, but there was always the possibility to ask Loki for a new pair.

Just like the lake back at the clearing this water was inviting her to just jump inside (She new it was deep enough, nearly 1.5 metres at the deepest end) and so she took the stance and did a racing dive.

Diving to the other side of the pool, breaching the surface she let out a little laugh.

_That was fun._

“(y/n)! You alright? I heard a splash and-“ Her husband squalled into the room, worry evident on his face and in his voice.

“-what happened.” He frowned.

“I jumped into the water. Sorry I scared you.” She answered him with a smile. “You are here already here so, why don´t you join me then?”

Turning her back towards her husband, she waited for him to follow her second invitation of that kind.

Soon the water began to move and (y/n) knew her husband had joined her, letting a smile dance on her face.

A strong hand grabbed her by her waist and made her turn around to face him.

“Here I am my Love. What shall we do now?” He mumbled against her lips pulling her closer to his naked body.

Heat began to rise, spreading from her lower core up to her chest, wetness began to pool between her thighs and her body began to burn with need, just like earlier in the day.

Cupping his head between her hands, she pulled it down and pressed her lips unto his, engulfing him in a strong and passionate kiss.

His left hand found its way to the back of her neck, the other tangled itself in her (y/h/c) hair.

Wanting to deepen the kiss, Loki´s tongue asked for entrance to her mouth and she allowed it, soon their tongues were engulfed in a passionate dance.

When his body left hers and the kiss broke.

“I thought you wanted to take a bath.” He asked her with a sly grin. “Why don´t you let me help you with that.”

Grabbing one of the soap bottles he began foam in every centimetre of skin he could reach.

Massaging her body in the process (spending special attention to her breasts and nipples) only to end up in her hair, giving her scalp the best massage she had ever witnessed. Gentle pressure on just the right places made her groan in pleasure.

Earning her a proud chuckle by her husband.

“Mhm. Thank you, Loki. I believe it´s my turn now.” She mumbled and reached for one of the other bottles, she knew would contain her husbands preferred soap.

Squeezing some of it on her palm, she began to foam on his body. Starting at his shoulders and going down his chest and up again over his back and slowly through his hair, massaging his scalp earning almost the same reaction she had just given him.

When she pulled his head back down to kiss him, she felt something poke her stomach and she stopped midmotion. With her cheeks heating up (y/n) glanced down between them and was greeted by the sight of a fully erected penis. It was big, but not monstrous and veins were pulsing under the skin.

Casting her eyes back up, she caught the god´s gaze, who was regarding her with an interested look, awaiting her next move.

What came next, was unusual for her (she wasn´t usually that forward after just a few weeks) laying her hands on his chest, she pushed him back towards the edge, were (once stopped) her left hand slipped down towards his crotch (her fingertips only slightly touching his skin, teasing him), her right hand entangled in his black waves of hair, her eyes staring in his-searching for any hint of indisposition.

When she didn´t found any, her left hand slowly grabbed his shaft and began to move up and down. His head rolled back, and his eyes closed in joy. A silent moan escaped his lips that made his whole body vibrate.

Lowering her head, (y/n) began to place kisses along her husband´s throat and chest, while still pumping her hand up and down, his arousal fired hers up.

Using her right hand, she pulled his head down for a kiss, which he eagerly returned.

His warm hands, began to descent down. First to her hips and then slowly towards her thighs, teasing her skin.

When one of his hands brushed her sensitive folds, she broke their kiss and stopped his hands.

Opening her eyes, she looked up into her husbands puzzled face.

“This time it´s my turn to do something for you.” She whispered against his skin.

“You already do so much for me, you don´t need-“

“But I want to do it. You deserve this.” She mumbled, a sincere tone in her voice.

“Love, I-“

But he couldn´t finish his sentence, she cut him off with a kiss and a stroke over the tip of his dick with her thumb.

“Let me make you feel good.” She mumbled, plead in her eyes.

“How do I deserve this? How do I deserve you?” Loki whispered t himself and (y/n) took this as his agreement.

Stroking his shaft again (ever changing the force and speed she used), the young woman worked his arousal further and further, until his body began to shake uncontrollably, indicating his orgasm was about to hit.

And just seconds later, his warm seed covered her hands and stomach when her husband came undone.

It took the god minutes to come back to his senses, it had been to long for him since the last time he had found his release.

Slowly and carefully, not wanting to overstimulate him, (y/n) released his cock and took a little step back, cleaning her hands and stomach of his cum using the water of the pool.

“You good?” She asked him with a whisper, he still hadn´t moved.

“More than good, my Love. Why don´t you go into the main room, while I catch my breath, don´t want you to get ill standing in the cooling water.” He suggested with a strained voice.

_Have I done something wrong?_

With a last glance back, (y/n) got out of the water and covered herself with one of the big fluffy towels.

“Don´t take to long, there is food waiting and I am getting hungry”, she told him with little grin.

After drying herself, she got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a lose shirt.

Taking a seat in her armchair, the young woman waited for her husband to emerge out of the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

_With how fast this is developing I should speak with Jane or Lady Frigga. No need to get pregnant and I don´t think they have condoms or the pill here. Never thought this would happen. Can´t complain, though, he really is a softy on the inside and not bad looking. Natasha would kill me if she would see me right now._

Thinking about how she should ask Jane for help, (y/n) didn´t notice her husband leave the bathroom.

“What are you thinking, my love?”

The sudden sound of her husband’s voice made her jerk together for a second.

“Don´t scare me like that! Nothing important, I just want to speak with Jane or your mother tomorrow.”

Her answer bewildered Loki and he send her a questioning look.

“Why? Something wrong?”

“Nope. Just want to ask them a some `female- themed´ questions.” She answered him as vague as possible, but he seemed to get what she could mean and nodded quick.

_Typical man, start mentioning anything that could go into the menstrual direction, and they want to end the conversation._

“But it´s nice to see you worried about me. It means I am doing my job.” (y/n) winked at him.

“Let´s eat, Love. I thought you were hungry.” Was his comment and he offered her his hand to help her up, what she gladly accepted.

Upon reaching the new table, Loki pulled back the chair for his wife, just like the gentleman he was.

“Thank you, Loki.” She said and waited for him to take his seat.

They ate in silence and when they had finished, the ceiling was showing a play of different coloured aurora borealis, something (y/n) enjoyed every night since her arrival on Asgard, indicating to her, it was further into the night than first thought.

“It´s late, isn´t it?” She asked her husband with a yawn.

“It is, indeed. We should go to bed then.” Standing up, he made his way around the table and helped his wife to stand up.

Before they were even able to reach the bed, her sweatpants and shirt magically had changed into Loki´s shirt (she used to sleep in). Glancing over to him, she saw his attire had changed as well.

He was now wearing a loose pair of trousers, nothing more and (y/n) couldn´t help her self but to admire her husbands toned body once again.

And he noticed it, sending her a knowing smirk.

The second, her body connected with the matrass, tiredness began to cloud her mind and she quickly fell asleep.

_This matrass really is magical._

* * *

A few hours later, the young woman was waken by a pained noise in her ear and a firm grip around her waist.

Not able to move, she tried to figure out what was going on.

Behind her, Loki was withering in what seemed to be immense pain.

“Loki. Wake up.” She mumbled, but nothing happened.

He pulled her deeper into his chest and his head buried itself into the crook of her neck. She was able to feel his rapid beating heart and hitched breathes on her skin.

“Loki. Wake up, that´s just a dream!” She tried louder.

His grip began to weaken and after a few minutes she was able to turn around and face him.

Finally able to see his face, her heart nearly broke into pieces: His face was twisted in pain and agony and his body was shaken by little spasms.

“Oh, Loki. What are you dreaming about?” She whispered, one hand cupping his face, tears began to coat the skin of her fingers.

Not knowing what else to do (y/n) leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his lips where they stayed.

_Wake up, please._

His grip fastened again, and his breathing began to deepen, indicating that he was slowly waking up.

_That´s good. Wake up. Come on._

Soon sobs were shaking his body and tears run freely down his face; He was awoken.

Moving her hand to the back of his neck, the young woman pulled him down, so he could rest on her shoulder. This position wasn´t comfortable for her, but she didn´t care at that moment.

Slowly the sobbing ebbed down and his heartrate and breathing normalised again.

Not wanting to trigger him again or to make him uncomfortable, (y/n) stayed quiet for a few more minutes.

“You feel better?” she asked in a worried voice, barely louder than a whisper.

He only answered with a nod, not able to form words jet.

“Let it go. You can tell me if you want- Or you could just hold me and try to fall asleep again, I promise I won´t go anywhere.” She mumbled and kissed him gently when he shook his head as an answer to her first suggestion.

Loki´s answer were two light kisses against her neck, before he turned and pulled her into his chest.

The god was now laying on his back, his wife´s head (tucked under his chin) was resting on his chest, one arm of his securely around her waist, the other was entangle with one of hers.

She waited until she was sure he had found rest again, before she allowed her body to fall into a light slumber as well.

Once or twice she felt his grip tighten again during the rest of the night, but the second he felt her laying into his arms he loosened it again.

* * *

(y/n) woke up shortly after sunset. Feeling around she noticed she laid alone in the huge bed. Getting into a seating position, she looked around. Her gaze found Loki standing on the balcony, looking over the awakening city beneath.

_He´s still stressed._

The urge to comfort her husband grew inside of her with every passing moment.

Slowly and as quiet as possible, (y/n) stood up and walked towards him. When she stopped beside him, her (y/ec) eyes immediately fell on his face.

Streaks of dried tears ran over it and his eyes were red and puffy.

_So broken. What happened with you Loki?_

They stood there in silence, though the young woman wasn´t sure he had noticed her approach at all. His gaze was dull.

Not knowing what else to do, the young women grabbed his hand and just hold it.

Nearly half an hour went by, before Loki gave even a hint of a move.

A cold breeze had washed over them, but the fabric of her nightgown wasn´t thick enough to coat her from it and her body began to shiver from the cold.

That must have caught his attention, because not a second later, she was wrapped in a thick blanket and her husband´s arms.

It happened so sudden, she wasn´t able to suppress a small shriek of surprise.

“Sorry, I didn´t want to scare you. I was just thinking.” He looked down at his wife and sighted, when he felt her still shiver.

“You shouldn´t have stayed with me here. You are freezing.” He mumbled, pulling her even closer to him, and she thought he was suddenly warmer than before.

“You looked like you could need some company. Didn´t felt right to leave you alone.” She answered him with a sincere voice.

“Let´s get back inside. I don´t want you to fetch a cold. And you wanted to ask mother and Jane something, remember?” Without a warning, he lifted her up bridal style and carried her back into their room. It was nearly time for breakfast.

Loki laid her down back on the bed and gave her a quick peg on the lips, before disappearing into the joined wardrobe, only to return a moment later, clothes in his arms.

He had changed his appearance and looked normal again, there were nothing that hinted that he had cried before. Loki was wearing his usual black trousers and shirt, covered by his green leather coat.

_Not wanting to let anyone else to see you have feelings, huh?_

“We can stay here, if you want.” (y/n) told him. She didn´t want him to suffer.

“I will not hide, from no one.” He declared and send her a stubborn look.

“Ok. What do you have there?” She motioned towards the clothes he held.

“Clothes. Now why don´t we go to the dining hall.” He answered with a smug grin.

_No shit Sherlock._

Quickly she grabbed the offered clothes and just a short moment later, she was dressed in a green dress with black detailing. The whole time, Loki had turned his back towards her like he hadn´t seen her already naked and not want to disturb her dignity.

Her hair was pulled back into a little bun when they left for breakfast.

Thor and the rest of the royal family was already seated at the table, when the pair entered.

“Good morning.” (y/n) greeted everyone.

“Good morning my dear. How was your excursion yesterday?” Lady Frigga greeted back, with a generous smile on her face.

“It was wonderful. I showed her the pond, you used to visit with me to practice magic, mother.” Loki answered for her, with a little bow of his head.

“Say, have you been swimming? The water always was the right temperature to do so.” Thor asked interested, his booming voice was almost too loud for her liking, regarding the early hour.

“I was. It was lovely.” _Not to mention the other things we did._ “Loki nearly drowned me, though.” She laughed and send her husband a wink.

“On accident!” He quickly added, maybe fearing a unthought reaction by his brother. “She was relaxing in the water and didn´t hear me coming. No harm was done.” The god of Mischief send his wife a little glare.

“He was always the quiet of those two rascals. I am glad you enjoyed your stay there. My husband and I used to visit that clearing years back.”  Frigga smiled. “Now let´s eat breakfast, I have the feeling you want to speak with me about something (y/n).”

_How does she?_

“I do. But first I am starving.”

Soon conversations started: Odin and Thor spoke about different things regarding the training of soldiers and guards; Jane and Frigga had a conversation about things relative to happening in the palace and the education of Magni.

It turned out, he had a natural gift for magic- just like his grandmother.

That had caught her husband’s attention, magic was his metier. Frigga must have noticed his interest as well, because she asked for his opinion once or twice.

It warmed (y/n) heart, that he seemed to get back into the family and their private business.

She was enjoying her tea- like drink, when a nudge against her shoulder caught her attention.

“We are finished with breakfast. I will join my brother and nephew outside, so you and the other wives can talk in private.” Her husband explained with a knowing look on his face.

When the door closed behind him, the current and future queen turned towards her.

“What do you need to talk to us, that Loki leaves on his own?” Jane asked, with a worried undertone.

“Uhm.”

“Don´t worry. I cast a spell, nothing we speak will be carried outside.” Lady Frigga assured the young woman.

And it worked, (y/n) wasn´t really shy regarding thinks like sex, but this was even more private and included her husband. It could turn on him, should a wrong person hear what she had to say.

“Well, when we were at the clearing, we got close- like really close.” She started to explain.

“Close, like having sex, or close like a bit more like kissing?” Jane asked interested.

“The later, but the first could happen, if things go on like they are now. And I don´t want to risk anything.” (y/n) stated, her face heated slightly.

“If you are asking about contraception, we might be able to help.” The queen answered her. “Though I wouldn´t mind more grandchildren.” With the last part she sends a little smile toward her eldest daughter in law.

“Thor wants more kids as well, and I am not reluctant either.” Jane answered with a grin.

“I will hold you to that. Now back to the first problem at hand. There are a few methods we use on Asgard for contraception: there are a few spells, that do work. Loki could help with that, I would but they must be done by one of those included. But if you don´t want to ask him, there are one or two teas that have a similar function like what you call, the pill, on earth. I could mix the dried herbs, so it won´t be too strong for you.” Lady Frigga explained in a voice, an Asgardian mother would probably use with her daughter at a certain point in time.

“I appreciate that. Thank you, Lady Frigga.”

“Don´t you worry. And just you know, for the special time of the month help exist as well. I think Jane called it tampons(?).” It was like the older woman was able to read minds, (y/n) wanted to ask that next.

The smile on her daughter in law´s face was answer enough and she added: “ I will give order to place some of them in your bathroom.”

“Thank you, again.”

“Ah. Us women have to stick together. Specially with those men, the ancestors know, they are a special kind of stubborn, at sometimes.” The queen laughed with a wink and the two other women joined.

(y/n) felt more and more as a part of this family.

They spoke a few more minutes, before they decided to return to their daily chores.

Thor kissed his wife goodbye, before he went towards the training grounds and Magni, Frigga and Jane walked towards a library- to continue the boy’s lectures.

“Got the answers you were seeking?” Loki whispered in his wife´s ears, his lips slightly brushing against her ear, resulting in little goose bumps and warmth growing in her belly.

“I did. What were you doing?”

“I had a talk with my brother and nephew. Magni asked me to teach him and Thor wanted me to join him for a spar.”

_Is that a smile?_

“And what was your answer?” His wife wanted to know, hoping he didn´t decline.

“I told Magni, if he works hard and his parents allow it, I would be proud to teach him what I know. I told my brother I would think about his offer. I don´t think it would be good, for me to go there. Most guards are not friends of mine. Never were.”

“I think you should accept his offer. But maybe you could ask him to spar in private? I know, he would love to spent time with you, just like when you were kids.”

She glanced at her husband, hoping she would be able to catch a reaction, Loki seemed to think about what his wife suggesting. Noticing her look, he stopped walking and bowed his head down and placed a tender kiss on her temple.

“I will think about your suggestion. But now, why don´t we visit the library again, I think you wasn´t able to finish your book.” He smiled against the crown of her head.

“Sure. And later maybe a walk to the stables? I want to know if the stable master was able to find a mount for me.”

“Whatever you like, my Love.”

So, (y/n) and Loki spend the rest of the morning in the library.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: smut, fingering ...

Later that day (just as promised) they strolled over to the palace stables to look if there was a horse found for her. He planned on showing her some more places and to return to the clearing.

The god of Mischief had his right arm slung around her back and was leading her to their destination.

Guards and servants ignored them, and he was glad they did. It started to feel a bit like the time before the disaster with the frost giants. No one was sending him glares or treated him differently.

They were greeted by the typical smell and warmth of a horse stable, when they entered it.

Big heads came out of the boxes, interested in who their visitors were.

(y/n) greeted them with a smile.

_They are beautiful, but why do they need to be this tall?_

Unto reaching the princes horse, the young woman grabbed some apples, that were laying around, to feed him.

Svartahaf´s greeted her with a snicker and munched down on the offered apple.

“He likes you. He may become jalousie once you have your own mount.”

“If they find one.” You answered.

“We will, and if we have to breed one for you.” Loki promised her.

“There will be an easier and shorter way to get me a mount. We could get one from the Earth.” You suggested with a smile.

“As the last resort. But for now, where is the stable master? He should be here.” He mumbled, more to himself than anything else.

“Prince Loki, what brings you and your wife into the stables again?” The stable master´s voice greeted them from behind. He sounded a bit annoyed.

“We just wanted to know if you were able to find a mount fitting for my wife jet. We plan on going on rides around Asgard and the surrounding lands regularly from now on.”

“I am sorry my lord, but I wasn´t able to find one jet. But I have an idea where I could find one. I wanted to meet with a breeder tomorrow in the morning. I will send a message as soon as I have information for you, my lord.”

“That’s acceptable. I assume the horse will get a stable near Svartahaf?”

“Of course. I will see the empty box next to your stallion prepared.” The stable master bowed.

“Thank you.” (y/n) said in a sincere voice, still petting the black giant in front of her.

“It´s my pleasure.”, he answered his new princess.

A short while later, the stablemaster had left the couple alone, the pair left for the palace again, deciding to walk pass the training grounds.

“Loki?” The woman asked sudden.

“Yes, wife?” He asked back, looking down at her face.

“Could you teach me how to defend myself? Not that I don´t trust you, but- I don´t know- to be on the save side?” She had lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

“There will be no need for that, my Love. Nothing and no one will harm you. And you forget, I will not leave your side under any circumstances.”

_Not that you could._

“Will you at least think about it?” She asked with an angle like look on her face.

“Maybe.” He whispered, in a much too neutral voice.

“I could still ask your brother, if you feel uncomfortable with training me.”

“I will think about it, promised. There is no need to include that oaf.”

“Thank you, Loki.” She grinned, knowing she had nearly won.

Sounds made by clashing swords and sparing people, reached their ears before they were even close to the training yards.

“So, why did you want to come here? I thought you don´t want to spar with your brother.”

“But that doesn´t mean I can´t visit him occasionally, does it?” Loki said in an annoyed voice.

“Sorry.” (y/n) whispered and he immediately stopped when he heard her voice.

“I didn´t mean it like that. I am sorry and grateful to have a wife who looks out for me.” He mumbled, grabbing her hands and lifting them up to his lips.

Gently he kissed her knuckles.

“Of course I do.” She smiled and started to walk towards the sound again.

They saw Thor standing with the warriors three (Lady Frigga had introduced them to you at the feast), they were laughing about something when Volstagg notice them approaching and he lifted his axe, in a motion like he was getting ready for battle.

The Laughter died down instantly and the others turned towards the approaching couple.

“Brother. (y/n)! So nice to see you. What brings you here?” Thor beamed like an exited puppy.

A very big excited puppy.

“Yeah. What does?” Fandral joined in, inspecting his rapier in a matter, the young woman had seen Hawkeye do with his arrows before a mission.

Hogun had stayed quiet, but was eying the situation with interest.

“Pleasure to meet you as well. Oh warrior three. I am free to roam wherever I wish and right know my wife and I were on our way back from the stables and we thought it would be nice to visit the training grounds again.” Loki sneered his answer and his wife couldn´t be angry about that. She wanted to slap them across their faces, regardless her usual calm demeanour.

_It seems I am still up for meeting assholes._

“Don´t be like that brother. Say, was the stable master able to find a horse for my new sister?”

“I fear not. But that´s not why I am here. I wanted to take you up on your offer, brother.”

When the god of thunder heard that, his face began to glow in glee and his body shook with his happy laughter.

(y/n) couldn´t any different but smile about her friend’s antics and the annoyed look of her husband about the volume.

“I am glad you do. Tell me when, and I will be there brother.”

“I don´t think it is wise to do that Thor.” Fandral said. “You never know with him. One second you think you have him and the other he hexed you.”  
(y/n) didn´t like how he was speaking about Loki and was about to speak his mind (just like she did with her friends), when Volstagg intervened, he had lowered his axe in the meantime.

“Calm down. He isn´t able to use his magic to cause harm and you know that. You are just still mad, that he was able to beat you multiple times with that little trick.”

The only answer he got, was an angry huff and a glare.

Sending the warrior a grateful smile, the wife laid an arm around her husbands waist and let her head rest against his chest, who in response laid his arm around her shoulder.

Soon the dress started to bother her (standing in the sun like this), she began to overheat. Almost like Loki felt her distress about the temperature, he began to cool his body down a few degrees, making it endurable for his wife.

After the two brothers had decided, they would meet the next day to spar (She had told both she would be ok with any date they could agree on), husband and wife excused themselves and returned to their chambers.

They still had hours till dinner and (y/n) was thinking about, what she could do in the meantime, when they stepped through their door.

Her eyes felt on her backpack and a thought crossed her mind: She didn´t knew her husband’s birthday or anything else a wife usually knew.

Loki must have seen her reaction, because he asked her what was wrong?

“Nothing, I just realised I don´t know your birthdate or anything else I should know as your wife, like favourite food or animal and so on. And neither do you, except you read my mind or asked your brother.” She answered him truthful.

“And how do you want to change that?”

“We could play a game, it´s called ´20 Questions`. On earth it is a pretty popular drinking game, but we can alter that a bit.” The young woman suggested.

“Maybe another day, my love. For now, why don´t we get ready for dinner?”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

At dinner, (y/n) noticed the excided face of Magni the second they entered the room.

“Uncle Loki. Do you know what?” He beamed.

“No Magni. But I am sure you will tell me, right?” The God answered with a smile.

“I will start fight-training tomorrow.”

“That’s good. Do you want to learn to fight with swords, like your father?”

“NO. I want to shoot arrows and fight with daggers, just like you do.” The young boy said with a big grin on his face.

“How so?” his Aunt ask this time.

“Uncle Loki is the best. Grandma said I am nearly as gifted as him with my magic, and with the daggers I will still able to use it.” He explained in a matter of fact voice that made everybody smile.

Loki had a proud look on his face.

“I am sure you will do fine. And when you learned the basics, maybe we can train together. What do you think?” The uncle offered

“Do you will train with other kids?” (y/n) asked interested.

But Magni only shrugged, but for the woman it was answer enough. He would train alone.

“Asgard doesn´t has many children that start training this young. So, he will probably be alone until he is older.” Thor explained.

“Oh. You know what? Your father and Uncle will spar together sometimes now. And then I will join your training and watch. What do you think? Then you won´t be alone and I have something to do in the meantime.” The young woman suggested, trying to encourage her nephew.

“Yes. Aunt (y/n). And when I can fight, I will teach you.”

The dinner was filled with exited laughter by the little boy and when they went back to their rooms, he hugged her with all his love and strength.

* * *

Back at their room, (y/n) freed her hair and walked towards the little balcony. The sunset that was happening at the moment was too beautiful to miss.

The sea looked like it was made of gold and fire, while the sky began to become different shades of purple.

“I still can´t believe how beautiful it is here.” She mumbled.

“That was one of the few things I missed when I was imprisoned. The sky.” The husband mumbled into her ear.

His hands rested next to hers on the railing, his chest pressed against her back and his chin laying on her shoulder.

She felt comfortable, warmth spread through her entire body and she closed her eyes, just enjoying it.

“What you said to Magni was one of the sweetest things you could have done. What have I done to deserve a wife like you.” He whispered, his lips brushing against the side of your face. Making you shiver.

“Mhm. I could say the same about you. He was so excited when you offered to train with him. It´s clear who is his favourite family member. Magni looks up to you.” She mumbled in return.

“Says his favourite aunt.” His hair tickled the skin on your neck, when he lowered his head to place kisses on the side of her neck.

Leaning back against her husband’s chest, (y/n) stared at the wakening night sky.

Loki closed his arms in front of her, engulfing her with his body, his head now resting on the top of hers.

Her hands began to draw circles on his arms and her thoughts began to drift away. Wouldn’t she be already married to that man, she would do it without hesitation.

The thought alone made her smile.

“What are you thinking about, Love.”

“To be honest? Us. More precise that if we wouldn´t be already be married I would do it without hesitation or seconds thoughts. You would make an incredible father.”

_Wait, were did the last part come from?!  
_ “I mean, you are so cute and lovely with Magni. And -and- and I am only making it worse.” Heat began to creep up her face and she let her head hang down, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“And you would do a beautiful mother one day. You have a big and warm heart and always cares for other people.” He responded with a smile in his voice.

_Is he mocking me?_

Like he was feeling her distress and uncertainty, he made her turn around and lifted her chin up with one of his hands, making her look him in the eyes.

“I mean what I just said, (y/n). You are a wonderful woman and will one day be a wonderful mother. Since we are married you warmed my heart and made me feel things I never thought for me to be possible. Given the choice- I would marry you without hesitation or remorse again. You treat me like you do, regardless the things I did or could have done. For so long I thought I wasn´t worth of love for  what I was born as. I always felt to be second to my brother and anything else. But since the first second of our time together, you put me first. You always made sure I am well and even defends me against others. I never thought anyone, except Mother or Thor, would do that. And here you stand, in my embrace. And I still can´t believe sometimes that you do this, because you want to; And not because you were told to do. I can see us standing here, on this balcony, in the future when we are as old as Odin and mother- One day I would be honoured to be able to call you the mother of my children.”

The last part was barely a whisper and hadn´t (y/n) gave attention, she would have missed it.

As soon as he had heart her confess her thoughts, he couldn´t but say what he just said. It was like a dam that was overdue to break of too much pressure.

Overwhelmed by what the young woman had just heard, she wasn´t able to respond at once.

It became clear to her that her husband took the silent as a form of rejection, because his green eyes closed, and he sighted with a pained expression.

“Don´t. I didn´t mean to hurt you. I am just overwhelmed by your confession. I thought you were mocking me when you said that at first. And to be honest, I don´t know where that with you being a great father came from at first- but I mean it. And just as I told Magni, I can see us like that in the future.” The young woman smiled, and she saw a fire start in her husband’s eyes.

Without a warning he lifted her up bridal style and walked towards the big bed, all the way kissing her with passion.

Soon soft pillows laid beneath her body and her husband was towering over her, one arm supporting his weight so he wouldn´t crush her.

Being in that position, warmth began to gather in her core and she felt her breathing hitch in anticipation.

A silent moan escaped her lips, when the god of mischief began to nip on the skin of her throat and placed kisses along her collar bone.

His free hand rested on her hip, where his thumb drew circles.

Slowly his lips made their way up to her lips where they started a dance.

“There are too many clothes for my liking, what do you think, my Love?” He asked in a husky voice, his lips never leaving his.

Not able to form coherent words at the moment she only nodded her head and a second later, the couple were laying there in just their underwear.

“Much better.”

Without a second hesitation his hand, that had rested on her hip, wandered to her inner thigh where it waited for a second. When no order to stop came, he moved it over her (now wet) core.

“Someone is needy again. Let me help you with that my Love.” He whispered against her lips and she nodded in approval.

Using his magic, Loki let her panties disappear, revealing her most private area that was immediately attacked by his capable fingers.

He moved them up and down her wet folds, before brushing two of them inside her, gentle and very very slowly.

“Breath.” He mumbled when her breathing stopped for a second due to enjoyment.

When she followed the whispered order, he slowly began to move them in and out, curling them in a different direction every time they went back in, on the lookout for his wife´s sweet spot.

A deep moan rewarded him only a few tries later and from then on he would hit it with every little thrust.

His lips never left hers and he began to deepen the kiss, soon after the moan.

She could feel a knot forming in her lower belly with every move of his hand, moans escaped her lips over and over again and she nearly screamed, when his thumb brushed over her aroused clit and the knot began to get so strong it nearly hurt.

“Let go. I got you.” Her husband said, he was breathless as well know. He enjoyed the sounds his wife made under him.

As soon as those words left his lips, (y/n) couldn´t held it any longer and the knot exploded, sending spasms through her whole body. Stars began to dance in front of her eyes, turning the eyes she was looking at into an emerald green galaxy. A galaxy she got lost in.

Gently he guided her through her orgasm, slowing his thrust down until he stopped.

When her brain began to register things again, she was dressed in her typical nightgown (panties back where they belonged) and pressed against her husband’s chest, who had an arm around her waist and the other under her head.

“Sleep now, my dearest wife, and rest.” He whispered in her ear with a soothing voice.

Her body and mind tired from the earlier high, she wasn´t able to disagree.

“Good night Loki. Sleep well.” Before she was able to finish her own sentence, the young wife was drifted away into a deep slumber.

“Sweet dreams my love.” Loki said, but he didn´t fell asleep like his wife. He stayed awake for two more hours, thinking about the past conversation, all while adoring his sleeping wife.


	13. Nagli

As usual, Loki was already awoken, when (y/n) woke up the next morning. But unlike the other days, she could hear water splashing in the bathroom.

As quiet as possible, she got up a made her way into the joined bathroom to surprise her husband.

She found him standing in the middle of the large pool, his back towards her.

What she saw, made her heart clench: his whole back was covered in scars of different size and thickness. It hurt her, that she had been right about her husband’s fate, he had been tortured.

_Oh Loki. What happened to you?_

His movements stilled, when he noticed his wife´s presence.

“I- I am sorry Loki, I shouldn´t have pried.” She apologies at once.

“Satisfied, that you had been right? About what happened to me?” He sneered, not turning around.

“No. I wished I wasn´t” She whispered sincere and without hesitation, (y/n) stepped inside the water and walked towards her husband. Ignoring the fact that her clothes were getting drenched.

When she reached him, he didn´t react.

“ I don´t like that you had to go through that. And I won´t ask what you had to endure, but if you want to speak about it, I will listen. This changes nothing.” She mumbled against his skin, before placing feather light kisses on every scar she could reach. “I will get ready for breakfast and wait in the main-room. Take as long as you need, Thor would understand when you don´t feel fit to fight.” She whispered before turning around and leaving her husband to his thoughts.

She decided to wear a green tunic with black leggings beneath. It was secured around her waist with a silver belt.

When he emerged out of the wardrobe he was dressed in his usual garb.

“I believe we are wanted at breakfast. And then at the trainings ground.” He said without much emotion and the young woman decided to leave him some private space.

(y/n) took a seat on a little bench at the border of the training grounds watching her husband spar with her brother in law.

It was an incredible show of strength and skill: what Loki lacked in strength, he covered with speed and agility. It was an even match, neither of them was able to get the upper hand.

Spectators began to gather around the fighting pair of brothers, the warriors three were with them and cheering for their friend Thor.

The fight had been lasting for about two hours, when (y/n) noticed a small figure standing next to her, a water skin in his hand.

He was staring at them, disgust mirrored in his eyes. She wondered what it was about, and what the young boy did alone like this. He must have been around the age of ten, maybe a year older.

“Good morning.” She greeted him and he turned his head towards her.

“Good morning, my Lady.”

“May I ask what you are doing here all alone, don´t your parents miss you?”

“No, they are dead.”

“I am sorry to hear that. May I ask what happened?”

“Frostgiants.” He answered with pure hate in his voice.

_That’s why he looks like that at Loki. Must be hard for him to see him walking around._

“And what are you doing here? Are you staying with someone else?”

“No. They can´t bear to see me. I came to ask to be allowed to join the army. But they say I am to young. But that´s not true, the trainer just hates me.” He mumbled.

“Why is that?”

“Your husband took everything from me and him. My brother was a friend of his. Now he

hates me. Because I survived.”

“That can´t be true.”

“Answer me, my Lady. How can you be with a monster like him?”

“You know. I don´t want to excuse what he did, but there were reasons for that. You said you had an older brother, how was your relationship?”

“My parents always compared us. I was never good enough for them.”

“You know, Loki felt the same. He was always compared to Thor and stood in his shadow. Now imagine, your parents would have told you, you weren´t their son and everything seemed to click in place. What would you feel?”

“I would be angry and sad.”

“And that’s was what he felt, now imagine you learn you are of a race, you were told are the pure evil and have to be fought?”

“I don´t know.” The boy seemed to start thinking about that.

“You know. I can understand why you hate him. I really do. But please think about what you are feeling and what he must have been feeling. Now, let me see if I can help you with your dream. I know a little boy that would love to have a sparing partner.” She smiled down at him and offered him to follow her.

After a short look back, the boy decided to follow her to the other end of the grounds.

With a glance back, she noticed that Hogun was watching her closely.

“What are you still doing here Nagli, I told you to leave.” A male voice boomed, when they reached the area where Magni was currently training.

_Excuse me. Asshole much?_

“Aunt (y/n). What are you doing here?” Her nephew beamed.

“I found someone to train with you.” She smiled down at him.

“Really?” Now both boys awed.

“Really.”

“No. This boy will not be trained here.” The soldier that had trained Magni declared.

“Excuse me? Please tell me a good reason for him not being trained? All I see is a motivated young boy. And I think it will favour my nephew´s training, if he is able to train with someone closer to his size and strength. I believe they could become good friends.”

“He is not worth the time and effort of training.”

“I think he is.” She shot back, getting annoyed over his behaviour.

“Glad you have nothing to say.”

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Hogun approach, a determined look on his face.

_I am sick of people like you, you asshole._

“I am sure I have something to say, and if not I know a few people that do in that matter and who listen to me. So, either you listen to ME as well, the very one woman married to one of the PRINCES of Asgard and therefor your PRINCESS. And where I come from, that would me place above you in the hierarchy. OR you decide to not listen to me and I will ask my brother in law to find someone else to train his son and this boy. So which way do you chose. Soldier?” She told him off with her manager voice and a look she had learned from Natasha Romanov.

The soldier looked angry and it was clear as daylight he wanted to say something, but kept himself under control, his body was shaking in anger.

“My Lady. Nagli, get into place.”

And the boy did as he was told with a huge grin on his face.

“Oh and soldier. Should I hear you treat him different to Magni during training, I will make sure there will be consequences.”

After a short wave towards the children, (y/n) turned around, to return to her husband and brother in law.

Hogun on her tail.

“Good call. M´Lady. He shouldn´t have talked back.”

“Thank you.”

When they returned, the brothers were still sparing, not one has started to sweat.

* * *

Two hours later the spar was finally over, but there was no winner.

Both man had smiles on their faces and laughed together.

Happiness grew inside of her, her husband was happy and that made her happy.

Nagli and Magni walked over to them, chatting.

_Nice to see they get along._

Loki joined his wife on the bench, when the two kids stopped.

“I see you get along. How was your first day of training?” She asked.

“It was awesome. Thank you, aunt (y/n). We can´t wait for tomorrow!” Her nephew beamed.

Nagli looked insecure, facing the god of mischief, before he took a step forward.

“Master Loki.” He said with a shaking voice. “I am sorry that I hated you and that I planned to poison your wife.”

_Wait what._

Silence. Utter, unbelievable silence hung over the courtyard.

“I was so full of hate. The frostgiants took everything from me and I didn´t want you to be free. I am sorry Master Loki.” The boy stumbled.

“How did you plan on poison princess (y/n) boy?” Volstagg demanded to know.

“I had water prepared with the oil of the tree of wonders and wanted to offer it to her.”

He mumbled in sobs.

“But she was so nice – a-a-and explained i-i-it to me.”

“What did you mean, with you lost everything?” Loki asked with a controlled voice.

“My parents and family were killed by the frostgiants. And no one wants to have to do something with me after that. I have nothing, and I wanted you to pay for it.” Tears streamed down his face. “I am all alone.” He sobbed.

Thor was silent, not knowing what just happened.

“You decided to kill my wife, so I will get back into the dungeons. Because your family was killed?”

Loki asked with a cold voice, the boy was only able to nod his head. Fear was shaking his body.

“Loki-“ (y/n) tried to reason, sure the boy had just confessed he planned to kill her, but he was just a kid.

But his husband didn´t want to listen. With a sharp move of his hand he silenced his wife.

“Come!” He ordered, and the boy followed without hesitation.

“Thor-“ she tried to get her friend to help.

“Sorry (y/n) I can´t do anything. My brother is in the right.”

The warriors three joint them on the hunt after the god of mischief.

Minutes later, the whole group entered the throne room, where Lady Frigga had received the public for audience, but it was empty now.

“Loki, my dear what is this fuss all about?” The queen asked from her place near the throne.

“I am here to speak justice.”

“Why do you need to speak justice?” Lady Frigga was confused.

“This boy confessed he planned to kill my wife, Lady (y/n). As a revenge for his loss of family.” Loki explained in a cold and calculating voice. “He declared, he is all alone on Asgard and no one bothers to see to him. He wanted to see me back in the dungeons, suffering under the loss of my freedom but one and for most my wife.”

Nagli was standing his ground, he was able to suppress his tears and (y/n) were at loss for words, she didn´t know what her husband was up to.

_He wouldn´t put a kid in the dungeons or worse, right?_

“Those are no easy confessions. How do you want to punish the boy?” Queen Frigga used an official voice, but (y/n) could see the worry in her face.

“I am here, to ask you for information. Is there a couple in Asgard, whom is longing for a child but isn´t able to receive or lost one? Whom would be willing to take the boy in as one of their own and care for him? As a punishment he will be joining the forces to train and spend his free time studying. He may use a profession on his own. Should he succeed in training, his punishment may get settled earlier.”

_He didn´t just said that, did he? There is the heart no one want to see._

The whole room was quiet and looking at the good of mischief with confusion on their faces.

No one could believe what they had just witnessed.

A proud grin and warm feeling flashed over his wife.

“If that´s the fate you decided. Bildr, I think your wife is in the chamber of healing. Why don´t you go and get her?”

The guard in question didn´t react, at first, but he recovered quickly and nearly fell when he stumbled to fetch his wife.

“My Lord.-I don´t understand.” The little boy wondered, looking up at his prosecutor with big eyes.

“Your actions were caused by grief. And you didn´t went through with your plan, you even came to me to confess, with the knowledge I could sentence you to death. You are young and willing to face consequences, more than some adults would do in your situation.”

Loki explained, with a neutral voice.

The whole room was silent, waiting for the arrival of the woman and her husband.  

Thor and Lady Frigga exchanged knowing looks and (y/n) stepped next to her husband´s side and send him a sincere smile.

“You wanted to see me Queen Frigga?” A woman (around 35 in earth years) asked out of breath, unto entering the throne room.

“Actually, my son Loki requested your presence.” The queen spoke.

“M´lord. How can I be of service?” She asked polite, but a bit cold or reserved.

“I am looking for a couple that would be willing to get this boy under their wing an take care of him. Like they would with their own child.” The man in question answered.

“he lost his family during the Jotun attack and has no one willing to care for him.”

“We would be honoured, my Lord!” the woman answered in glee.

“Then it is decided. Nagli, from now on you will stay with them. You will train with my nephew.”

The god of mischief declared before he excused the newfound family, who happily left.

“I am proud of you brother.” Thor boomed and his mother nodded in approval.

“Thank´s brother. Now that my duty is fulfilled. I think we will return to our chambers for lunch. If you excuse us.” He bowed his head towards his mother and brother in fare well, before offering his arm to his wife, who accepted.

(y/n) and Loki walked through the palace on their way to the royal wing in silence.

For the woman, the reason was she didn´t know what to say, she was proud and happy about the call her husband had made, but she wasn’t sure how to address it. Not with his little outburst the morning. He on the other hand was silent because she was. He didn´t know what to say and that was something new for the god with the silver tongue.

When they entered their room, the silence had become heavy and when they reached the middle of it, he stopped them and stepped in front of her.

When she looked up. He had a frown on his face and was staring at her eyes intense- like he was looking for something.

“What is wrong my love? Didn´t my conviction finds your approval? Or did I something wrong?” He asked, searching her eyes for an answer.

“No. Not at all. I feared you would- I don´t know, put him into jail or something, banish him. I don´t know. But what you did was the right call and I am proud of you.” She answered him with a strong voice that left no room for doubt.

“Then why are you this quiet?”

“I thought you want some space after the little incident this morning.” (y/n) confessed with a whisper.  Immediately his face softened.

But instead of an answer, he softly kissed her lips and embraced her in a close embrace.

“Because of that, I-“

“You don´t need to defend yourself. I can´t imagine what you have gone through but the evidence itself tells me it wasn´t a bit. So, whenever you feel ready I will be here and ready to listen.”

She mumbled against his chest.   
“I have a question though.”

“You want to know why I let the boy off like that? He reminded me of myself at that moment. That he wanted to ease his pain in such a manner, at such a young age – because no one felt the need to take care of him, because he felt left alone.”

“I understand what you mean. I felt sorry for him, too.- I pulled the ´I am your princess card, therefor you have to listen to me´ at the training grounds because of that.” She said proudly.

“How so?”

“Magni´s trainer was an asshole when I told him Nagli would be training with our nephew from now on, said I have nothing to say. I thought I would do both boys a favour.”

“And how did you play the card now?”

“I told him either he listens to me- because I am married to you and therefor higher in rank- or I would use my contacts to you, your brother and so on, to get him replaced. He was pissed but used his brain and shut up. That´s why Nagli was there with Magni in the first place.”

“Always there to put others in their place and yet takes care of others. You were born to be a princess. I am so proud of you.”

His hand brushed under her chin to lift her head up, only for his lips to gently cover hers.


	14. consuming the marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!  
> SEX!  
> and so on :P

Their kiss lasted for over a minute. During that time, they had moved towards the bed where they were cuddling now.

(y/n)´s head was resting on the gods shoulder, her right hand resting above his heart, one of her husband´s hands covering it and the other drawing circles on her hip.

“I thought about what happened today. The fact that Nagli could have easily harm you, with me in the close vicinity, was shocking. Someone else might not sway away from their plan. I decided your plead to learn how to fight, isn´t as stupid as I first thought. I will teach you- the basics.” He whispered in her ear, before placing a light kiss on the crown of her head.

“Really?” The young woman sat up with a smile on her face.

“Really.”

“Thank you, Loki.” His wife nearly screamed, before kissing him enthusiastically.

Loki moaned against her lips, and just now did she realise that she was straddling his midsection.

Heat crept up her face and she wanted to get up again, but the hand in her hair, kept (y/n) in place. Now HE was attacking HER with kisses and the situation got more and more heated.

“Loki- aren´t they waiting for us at dinner?” The young woman panted.

“They are. But we can just send a message and tell them we will ot attempt. I like this too much, right now.” He mumbled against her lips.

“Me too. But with what happened I believe Odin will want to speak with you. And Magni will be sad, not to see you. I am sure he wants to tell you all about his training. After that, we can come back here.”

“Trust me, we will.”

* * *

And just like predicted, the boy didn´t shut up about how great his training was and how good he get´s along with Nagli. Making everybody smile.

He had already forgiven him.

“Frigga told me about what happened at the training-grounds.” The King of Asgard declared with his loud voice. “She also told me that you forgave the boy and found people willing to take care of him. You did a choice worthy of a prince of Asgard. I don´t know if I would have made the same in your situation. I am proud of you son.”

(y/n) were able to see her husband´s eyes lit up in glee when he heard the last sentence.

“Me as well. I knew you weren’t lost.” Frigga told him as well, her voice full of love and care.

“Thank you.” Loki answered sincere.

“Do you think it is a good idea to let him train with Magni?” Jane whispered as silent as possible.

“Nagli was stricken with grief. But he stopped on his own accord. Taking him away from his only friend -. He just saw no other way. I trust him.” The young woman answered her sister in law.

“Sister.” Thor boomed. _Why is he always that loud?_ “I believe your day of birth is soon.”

“Maybe? It´s the (Y/BD).” She answered, she had lost the track of time a while ago.

“That’s in a month time. We need to start planning the feast!” The god of thunder declared.

_Please let it be a small one._

The rest of the lunch went by in what felt like seconds, but she couldn´t wait to get back into their chambers. Every second was one to many.

“Here, the herbs I promised. Drink one cup every evening before sleep.” Lady Frigga whispered and handed her daughter in law a little sachet. A smile graced her lips.

_I swear she has some foresight or something._

Thanking with a nod, the young wife walked towards her husband, who waited at the door.

“Ready to go back?” He mumbled against her ear, his voice was deep and full of anticipation.

“Yeah.”

The closer they got, nervousness began to creep into her mind. Not that she didn´t trust Loki with her life, but she knew there was much at stake.

She wouldn´t be able to drink the tea, if they really started were they had stopped, but she didn´t want to bother Loki either. She didn´t believe in the thought that it is the males responsible alone to take care of protection.

He was able to feel her distress but decided to not asked what was wrong. He knew she would tell him on her own.

Back in their room, Loki stepped behind her and began to nibble on her earlobe. His arms secured around her waist.

(y/n) leaned into the embrace and relaxed.

“What has you bothered, my Love? We don´t need to do anything you don´t fell comfortable with.” He told her but was hoping she wouldn´t stop him now.

“No. That’s not it. I want this, but-“ She stopped, thinking on how she should phrase her problem.

“Tell me what it is, and I will do anything to help you.” He answered, worry in his voice.

“It´s just. We know each other for only a few weeks know, and don´t get me wrong- I don´t regret anything-“

“- I hear a ´but ‘ in there somewhere.”

“I am not ready to become a mother and if we proceed, the possibility for me to receive are quite high and I wasn´t able to drink the tea, your mother prepared the herbs for, yet.” She explained hastily, nearly stumbling over her own words.

“That´s what you were speaking about with mother and Jane?” The god of mischief asked interested.

She was only able to nod as an answer.

“Then they must have told you, that I can use spells as contraception?”

“They did, but it´s not your responsibility alone. It is my body and life as well. I should take the same responsibility as you.”

Upon hearing that, the god of mischief turned his wife around to look her straight in the eyes.

“Alone the fact that you had asked mother to prepare the herbs, shows that you are willing to take the responsibility. We can wait, if you want to drink the tea. It is your choice and I will be ok with any decision you make.  I will gladly help you out, none the less.” He reassured his wife, kissing her quick.

For outsiders he may seem egoistic and self-centred, but for those he cared for, he would gladly give his own life. And his wife had become the first one to hold this title in a long time.

His brother, mother and nephew were the only other currently on that list.

Patiently he waited for his wife´s respond, all the while kissing her lips and neck and caressing her upper body with his hands.

Her husband’s words in her ear and his carefully placed kisses (the way he didn’t push her with these actions) killed any doubt she might had, and her body began to act on itself.

Her hand moved to his hair and she deepened the kiss.

Slowly her husband´s hands opened the belt and began to lift the tunic up. The light contacts of the cloth with her skin send tickles up her spine and whenever his hands joined the touch, her stomach fluttered with butterflies.

A warm feeling spread through her whole body and when Loki sucked on her earlobe, a moan escaped her lips urging him on even more.

Suddenly, her legs hit the side of their bed and she lost her footing. But instead of falling , she was carefully laid down by strong hands; the kiss broke for a second.

A frown crept on (y/n)´s face, wondering why he suddenly stopped.

Opening her eyes (she hadn´t known she had closed), her sight felt on her husband´s form hoovering over her. His expression changed between unbelieve and happy, love and lust always glittering in his eyes.

“Loki.” She mumbled (her voice thick with her own need and lust), wanting him to join her, to feel him again.

Not one, to decline her wish, the god of mischief crawled over her, lifting her tunic up in the process.

When his lips meet hers, he was leaning on his left arm, his right hand caressing the rips next to her right breast, the thumb slightly brushing over the bottom of her bra.

“I take that as you don´t want to wait for the tea. Let me do the honour of doing my magic, Love.”

“Please.” She whimpered, wetness of arousal had begun to gather between her thighs.

His black hair tickled on her skin and whenever he placed a kiss, her abdominal muscles clenched in anticipation.

When he reached her womb, he took a firm (but still gentle grip) on her hips and placed his mouth, right above the hem of her panties.

“Relax and enjoy.” Was the last thing he mumbled (with a wink), before his lips connected with her lower body again.

She felt his magic move through the veins of her belly, gathering in its centre. The magic sends jolts through her body and soon her breathing began to hitch and her heart to beat faster.

Her hips wanted to jolt up, to deepen the feelings and strengthen the friction (that wasn´t ther), but his grip didn´t bulge.

Yearning for body contact, her hands entangled in his black waves and a loud moan escaped her lips.

Soon her inner muscles clenched, and her body began to shake uncontrollably, stars appearing in her line of sight.

Loki, had just made her cum, only using his magic and it took her a few minutes to come down from the high.

_Wow._

“It seems I did well.” He chuckled (proud about what he was able to do to his wife using his magic) still hovering over her lower body.

“Yes. That was- incredible. I have never felt something like that before.” She whispered.

“I am glad to hear that. This spell will last till the tomorrow evening. You see, we have enough time to savour this moment. And I intend to make just that. I want to hear to scream and moan in joy about the things I will do to you. But first, let me see the beautiful body of yours again.”

Not wanting to spoil this experience by using his magic to undress her, the god of mischief got rid of her leggings and tunic and was now straddling her hips. Their kiss deepened, and she felt his arousal grow in his pants, the feeling of it made the heat in her belly grow and a knot began to form- again.

Her nipples hardened from the sudden brush of cool air, when her husband freed them from the prison of her bra.

His eyes roamed over her now almost naked body, taking in everything he could.

“So beautiful. I can´t believe I have you lying beneath me.” Loki whispered against the side of her neck.

She was so aroused by now that every vibration and touch send shivers up and down her spine.

Tighter and tighter got the knot and soon she came for the second time that evening.

(y/n)´s panties were soaked by now, but her husband was still fully clothed.

Pushing her hands beneath his shirt, her fingertips brushed over his abs on their way up. An aroused hiss, escaped her husband´s lips, when her fingertips scratched his nipples.

But she was to weak to pull the unwanted piece of clothing over his head and he chuckled.

“Let me assist you, my Love.” And not a split second later, he was only left in his underpants as well.

Not wanting to wait any longer, the young woman pulled her husband down, so their chests were pressed against each other. His aroused length pressed against her core, both moaning in pleasure and he was sure he wouldn´t be able to control himself much longer. Too greate was his need to finally claim (y/n) as his wife.

She grinded her hips up against his crotch and he lost all willpower he had used to wait.

With a wink of his hand they were naked as the day they were born and his shaft was resting on her abdomen, twitching with every heartbeat that went through his body.

One of her hands, found its way to his length on its own accord and she began to stroke it in slow movements.

Loki let his head sink into the crook of her neck, where he tried to control and  slow his breathing.

“Love. (y/n) if you don´t stop, I won´t be able to last any longer.” He panted.

“Then don´t.” She answered with a thick voice, biting gently at his earlobe, that sends him over the edge. Resulting in his cum covering her hands and upper body.

A loud groan accompanied it and she felt his heart beating in his chest.

Loki attacked her with kisses and his hand moved between their bodies, founding its way between her legs.

When his finger brushed against her clit she moaned without a noise escaping her throat, and his fingers brushed inside of her, immediately finding her sweet spot.

Pumping his fingers in and out of his, while nibbling on her right nipple and playing with the left one.

“Loki.” She panted her hands clenching at the sheets. Her back ached up, grinding her hips against his hand in the process.

“Come for me, my Love. Moan, I want to feel you clench around my fingers when you come. Let go my love.” And with that, (y/n) came for the third time.

Somehow Loki had sneaked behind her and pulled her back against his chest, while she was coming down from her high.

Sheets protected the pair from getting cold and they snuggled against each other.

“So, its your birthday next month. Is there anything you want for me to gift to you? I am sure it´s a tradition on earth as well.”

“It is. But I don´t need anything.”

“Then I will gift anything to you, that crosses my mind.” He chuckled, not taking a ´no´ for an answer.

“Loki, no.”

“(y/n) yes.”

“Fine. I will thing about it and tell you later.” She answered in a whisper and turned her head over her shoulder to kiss her husband on the mouth.

“I can life with that.” He mumbled against her lips.

For the next couple of minutes, they just laid there in silence, enjoying each other’s warmth.

The cum had magically disappeared earlier.

Loki´s hands roamed over her body, drawing circles and other figures on her skin, until finally settling on her breast, cupping it in a gentle embrace.

“Mhm.” She hummed.

His lips nibbled on the sensitive skin of her neck, sucking on it ,marking her.

“You like that? Being that close to me, laying in my arms, wearing nothing.” He asked.

“Mhm. What about you? Do you like it?”

“I can´t imagine anything better right now.” He answered.

“Nothing else, really?” She said with a teasing voice, grinding her behind against his crotch.

“Maybe I can think of something else.” He said against her back, right between her shoulder blades, one hand resting between her legs.

“Loki, please.” She moaned, when his thumb moved dangerously close to her core.

“Please what, my Love.” He asked knowingly against her back, he was already hard again. Teasing her with his tip brushing against her cheeks.

“Stop teasing.”

“As you wish. Tell me when you want me to stop.” He told her with a gentle but stern voice. He didn´t want to hurt her.

Gentle Loki lifted her leg up a bit, and adjusted the tip of his penis with her wet entrance.

Slowly (taking everything of his control) he pushed inside of her.

Groaning about the tightness of his wife´s pussy, he closed his eyes.

He feared he might hurt her.

She felt her inner walls widen by her husband’s dick and took in a sharp breath.

She knew he wasn´t small, but she hadn´t thought he would be this big and filling her up like that.

Upon hearing the noise, Loki immediately stilled in his movement.

“I´m fine. Don´t worry. You are just bigger than anticipated.” She reassured him, and began to move on her own, to prove it.

She didn´t need to convince him more, he was happy to comply and began to move again inside of her.

Soon, she was filled to the brim and he stopped again, but this time to let her adjust to his size.

Slowly, he began to move in and out of her. Every stroke sending jolts of pleasure through both bodies, making them moan in union.

Loki kissed any skin he could reach, and his hands played with her breasts and clit, strengthen the knot in her lower belly, all the while rolling his hips.

The movements became more and more erratic, indicating both were very close to their orgasms.

Feeling the knot in her belly tighten to an almost painful degree, (y/n) reached behind her and grabbed the hair on the back of his head, pulling him close for a heated kiss.

The slightly changed angle send Loki over the edge, and she felt his seed fill her belly.

His orgasm came as a little surprise and he accidently pinched the nipple he was playing with. The sensitive nerves went into overdrive and she followed him over the edge, her wall tightening around his still hard cock.

“Loki. Oh. Mhm.” She moaned into his mouth.

They kissed till their hearts and breath had normalized again, their sweaty and tired bodies pulled flush against each other.

_That was awesome._

(y/n) wanted to tell her husband how awesome she felt, but instead of a praise a yawn escaped her lips.

“It seems I tired you out, my Love. Rest. Sleep. The sun is still up and there is more time for us in the night. Rest, for I need rest myself. You wore me out. Don´t worry, about a thing. I will stay right beside you. Sleep. Relax. Gain strength. I can fell you are not finished yet.” He mumbled against her temple, the bond letting him feel her still aroused and needy; but also, happy and satisfied.

The only answer he got, was a sleepy mumble of non-coherent words, for his wife had already fallen asleep.

A chuckle escaped his lips, and with a snap of his fingers, all bodily juices had disappeared (from the sheets as well as their bodies) and they were dressed in their usual nightgowns; he in some loose trousers and she in one of his shirts and a pair of panties.

Glancing at the bright afternoon sky the ceiling was showing he thought about how well everything had turned out and with a last kiss to his wife´s head, he felt asleep.

To anyone walking in right then, a scene would open up not many would have thought to be possible: The god of mischief was laying on his side, his hair in a bit of a mess and one arm protectively draped around the smaller body of his wife (who’s head was resting on his other arm) pulling her so close, the blanket (he had let appear on top of them) let it seem like one big body.

Both had smiles on their peacefully sleeping faces, gathering strength for the upcoming night.


	15. Hulk Smash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Smut,sex

It was in the middle of the night, when (y/n) was awoken by light feathered kisses that were placed everywhere from her shoulder blades, over her neck and throat towards her lips and back.

One of her husband’s hands was resting on her lower abdomen, the other was entangled in hers, just beside her head

She laid there waiting for the right moment, and when his lips returned to her lips, she returned the kiss with vigour and turned around to face him.

“Mhm, so eager and full of energy.” Loki mumbled against her lips.

Her hands cupped her face and somehow, she was able to move them. He was now laying on his back, with his wife straddling his lap.

His hands found their way to her hips and he took in a sharp breath.

“It seems your little nap brought back your energy, my Love.” He grinned and tucked on the shirt she was wearing, indicating it had to go.

She got the hint and with a swift move the shirt was gone, and he had a clear look on his wife´s breasts and nipples.

But it didn´t last long, before she attacked him again with kisses, tracing them down his chest and stomach towards the hem of his trousers.

He had to release her hips when she moved down, caressing his body, they rested in her hair.

Slowly she brushed her fingertips under the hem and began to pull it down. Every revealed centimetre was caressed with kisses.

His hardened member sprung free and (y/n) gently grabbed it at it´s base, only to lick from the bottom to the tip where she began to place kisses.

Casting up her gaze, her eyes met the emerald green ones of her husband that started to gaze over.

His dick began to twitch, when her lips engulfed his tip and her tongue drew circles around it.

A moan rumbled through his body and his grip intensified.

The inclined pressure intensified her own pleasure and it didn´t take long for her to nearly drip of wetness.

She licked away his precum, before kissing her way back up.

Like a drowning person yearning for air, Loki yearned for her lips and he was able to taste himself on her lips and tongue.

(y/n)´s hand was still stroking his hardened member and it took every inch of his control not to jerk his hip up and impale her then and there.

“Eager, are we?” She said with a seducing voice, using his very own words against him.

“You have no idea how much, my Love.” His voice was deep and thick with lust.

“Then who am I to stop?”

Ever so slowly she let herself sink down, until she was filled with his dick.

Wife and husband moaned in delight.

“You are so wet for me. So beautiful.” He mumbled, his eyes roaming her body and his hands following in their paths.

She began to roll her hips with slowl motions and she enjoyed every little jolt that went through her body. Soon, her eyes closed in pleasure.

Her heartbeat increased and her breathing hitches, she felt her husband´s hands move, only to settle on her hips.

Loki lifted his hips to meet hers, his every thrust hit her sweet-spot and she felt the heat in her belly form into a knot.

Her eyes closed on their own and her head fell back.

“Loki.” She moaned her husbands name over and over again.

She was so deep in enjoying the sensations, that she didn’t realised her husband was moving them into another position.

Suddenly, (y/n) felt lips kissing her throat and hands caressing her back.

Surprised she opened her eyes and realized Loki´s back was leaning against the headboard and she was now placed between his legs.

Her breasts were pressed against his chest and her movements slowed down, this position was just too intimate and good to rush.

She lowered her head and they shared a long and deep kiss. W

hen they broke it to catch their breaths, Loki bit her lower lip and a jolt went through spine.

Her hands grabbed his hair, and her head fell back in delight.

“Relax. Lean back.” The god of mischief mumbled against her throat, panting.

Slowly, she let her back fall into her husbands embrace. Just like she did before with him, he trailed kisses down her throat and over her collarbone to her nipples.

He sucked at the first, playing with his tongue (brushing it over and over it again) only to gently bite it as a farewell. Only to give the other the same treatment. When he was satisfied with the reaction he got out of her, he lowered her down on the mattress, so she was now laying beneath him, panting and moaning of pleasure, mumbling his name.

This new angle let him reach her sweat spot in a way, the knot in her belly felt like heated iron.

The whole time, he had never left her warm folds and he knew he was close to his own release.

“Mhm. Such beautiful noises you make beneath me. Such beautiful sight, having you withering beneath me. Come wife. Come for me and let me hear your beautiful voice when you come.” Loki whispered in her ear, biting her at her earlobe at the end, sending her over the edge, the knot broke and her body spasmed uncontrollably.

For a moment, stars filled her vision and she was unable to breath.

“So beautiful. Breath, my Love. Let me see into your beautiful (y/ec) eyes.”

(y/n) was mesmerized by the sheer glow of his green orbs, before he collapsed on her after his own release. She felt his body twitch, and he used every strength possible to not crush her.

They laid there in silence, engulfed in each other’s arms.

“Loki?”

“I thought about something. You know my birthday, but I have no idea when yours is.”

“It´s the 1st day of the forth month. I believe it is called April, on Midgard.” He answered her question.

“No way. Are you kidding me? You are, aren´t you?” She laughed, not believing the concurrence.

“It seems, my answer amuses you.”

_Does he sound offended?_

“Well yeah. You see, in earth the 1st of April is the international day of pranks. It is also known as April´s fool’s day. And with it being your birthday, it´s fitting. The 1st of April is the birthday of the god of mischief himself. Tony will be so mad, he loves to play little pranks on us. He really is just a big kid.”

“I see. It is a good coincident. I may consider to keep that tradition of yours in mind. To make you feel more at home, of course.” Loki smirked, a plan seemed to be forming in his mind.

_Oh no. Shit. Sorry Thor, wasn´t my intention._

Shortly after, the couple returned to sleep (after Loki had used his magic again to clean them), only to wake up shortly after sunrise.

Getting ready for the day, took longer than usual, they shared kisses and hugs (but not went further, they knew they wouldn´t make it out of the room otherwise) the whole time and leaned against each other, earning knowing and happy looks from anybody.

Especially Thor send her a smile she couldn´t define.

From that day on, for the next three weeks, Loki would teach her in the art of defence in a small private courtyard in the morning and then they would wander around Asgard.

What he did for Nagli, had made it all around the city, and here and there were they greeted with smiles and nods.

It warmed her heart that they began to accept him again, and she caught him smiling when that happened.

One time they were stopped by an old seamstress, she had worked for the royal family in her youth and knew and appreciated the gods opinion on a fabric she had.

It was a beautiful shade of dark green, almost black, and a texture like silk only smoother and more incredible.

“This is beautiful.” The young woman awed, when she moved the cloth in the sunlight and saw the colours change from the dark green over emerald towards silver and back.

_His colours._

“It is. Your wedding dress would have been made of this milady. Can´t believe that old fart was chosen to make it. She never liked the prince. Her attitude is worse than her stiches. But don´t you listen to an old woman’s rants.”

Both husband and wife couldn´t suppress the bewildered and amused looks on their faces.

“I don´t understand.” The god of mischief mumbled.

“Oh honey. I made your clothes since the day you were born- or brought here. I always knew you were different, but you had a kind soul and an eye for the beautiful things. It brightened my day, whenever I was called to make you new garbs. Other than your brother, you appreciated the little details I worked in.” The old woman smiled.

“Now, why don´t you get inside. I heard there is a feast coming up. I would be honoured to present you with a dress for that occasion. See it as a late wedding gift.”

And without time to turn the offer down, (y/n) were dragged inside the woman´s house and placed on a little pedestal in the centre of the room.

_What is going on here._

Turning around, her eyes felt on the bemused face of her husband.

“Stand straight and don´t move to much, I need to take your measurements.” The seamstress ordered, while looking for her utensils.

The young woman sends him a questioning look, to what he only shrugged.

“Prince Loki. Might I ask for you to not only stand there, but to help your lovely wife undress?” The old woman said, or ordered more likely.

“My pleasure, me Lady. May I ask what your name was? My memory is a bit lost.”

“Drava. Or old Lady. That was what you called me as a little kid. And cut the lady bullshit.”

_I like her! Can I keep her?_

“Any thoughts about what you want to wear princess (y/n)?”

“Nothing too long please, I have the tendency to trip. But other than that? You are the professional, I trust your judgement and record. And please no princess or lady, it makes me feel old.”

“Well then. I will take your measurements and you and your husband can return on two weeks’ time for the fitting. I will everything finished by then and your husband will have enough time to find some fitting jewellery.”

“I like her.”

“Me too, love. And she was right, that fabric would have been more worthy to be worn as your wedding dress, then what you had.”

“And the other woman was an ass.” (y/n) mumbled, earning her a little chuckle.

* * *

The two weeks were up (the feast would be in three days’ time) and they had just returned from the fitting (Loki cast a spell so she wouldn´t be able to see AND feel the dress before the feast) and both had been more than pleased with the outcome, when her eyes felt on a her well known form.

“Dr. Banner? What are you doing here? Hello Hulk.”

“Ah, (y/n). Thor invited us for your birthday. Cap is here as well, together with Natasha and Clint. Tony and Pepper will join us in a few days- business stuff.”

“This is so awesome. Did you know they were coming?” The young woman asked her husband.

“Indeed, I did. It was my idea, to be honest. Thor only did the inviting.” He answered and was rewarded with a happy peck on the lips.

Dr. Banner turned away, a shy look on his face.

“When will we meet the others?”

“I think they are with Thor somewhere around here, but I didn´t went with them.”  
“Is it because of the Big guy? Don´t worry, when there is a place where he can´t cause much trouble it´s here. Though I really wanted to say ´hulk smash´ a few times since my arrival to be honest.” She mumbled the last part.

Magnis and Naglis trainer had bothered her the last couple of days again. He didn´t say it openly, but he didn’t think too good of her and wasn´t silent about it. After all, she was just a weak Midgardian woman.

“I am pretty sure he would help you out. He likes you.” Banner answered with a worried look, he had the feeling it would happen sooner or than later.

“Why don´t we go inside, my Love. I believe Dr Banner would like to see his quarters. He looks, a bit tired.” Loki suggested in a soft voice.

“Oh, yeah sorry. Dr Banner, please follow me- and we will find your room.”

They departed but decided to walk around Asgard in the afternoon together.

* * *

Dr Banner and (y/n) had just sad down on a little bench, Loki kept in the background, so they could talk a bit more privately, when they overheard the trainer who was talking around the corner.

“Not that they let that monster roam free and let this weakling become a princess, but now they bring even more of those people to Asgard.”

_Excuse me?_

He said some more, awful things, but when he threatened their friends there was nothing able to hold her back.

“What do you mean with. ´They should be careful, accidents happen?´ Are you little assbutt threatening my friends?” She screamed at the man, who looked at her in disgust.

“That means what it means. They are weak mortals, just like you.”

“Just because they were born on Asgard, they aren´t week or of lower life than you.” She growled.

“Please, they stand no chance against one of us. And you better keep yourself in check.”  
“Trust me, I currently am. But you know what. Do you see that man over there, the one that looks a bit lost? Loki and Thor BOTH lost to him in a fight.”

“hahaha. That little worm? Then they are worth nothing. And you and your friend should leave now, as I said this is a training ground, accidents happen.”

“Guess what. I can play that game, too. You will leave. I will find someone else to train my nephew and Nagli.” She ordered.

“Make me.”

“Oh, I hope you would say that. Sorry Dr Banner, but this is one of the assholes I was talking about.”

“You should apologise to me whore, not to that weakling.”

“Trust me, YOU will be the one to apologise to me, when he is finished with you.”

Loki had heard everything that was said, and he felt no remorse when he gathered what will happen.

A grin spread over his face, when he heard the words that were followed by the roar of the beast.

He only wished he would be able to get a piece of that guy as well- stupid spell.

“Hulk smash!”


	16. Chapter 16

The soldiers and guards stood there in bewilderment, when instead of the small weak earthling, a big angry looking giant (that was at least four heads taller than them) stood in front of them.

His roar had been defeating and (y/n) was sure, everyone in Asgard must have heard it and Thor would be here any second.

Hulk stretched his muscles, what made him appear two times bigger.

“(y/n), Hulks friend. You hurt her. Hulk hurt you!” He roared.

_Thank you, big guy._

“Thank you Hulk. One request though, leave the buildings in the city intact, ok?” The young woman asked with a light voice.

The big guy answered with a huff and a nod, never letting his gaze drift away from the man, who had pulled his weapon.

“You threat friends. Hulk take care of you.”

A small group had gathered on the yard (keeping a safe distance). Some with looks of interest, others with fear and one or two with anger.

“Puny god. You make friend happy. Hulk like you.”

“I feel honoured. And I must send my regards, I would take care of this filth myself, but unfortunately -I can´t.” Loki said, bowing his head slightly, with a smile.

_What is going on?_

“Hulk glad. Hulk helping. Hulk smash.” He grinned, showing off his enormous white teeth and strong yaw.

“I won´t stop you. But I must ask you not to kill them. As much as they deserve it. Their families don´t deserve the grief.”

“Hulk not kills. Hulk maims.”

“Stop conversing you monsters.” The trainer said and aimed his sword at his prince´s neck, ready to behead him.

But it didn´t even came close, faster than his size let believe, Hulk´s hand shot out and grabbed the Asgardian steel.

Any other skin would have broken, and the hand would be cut in half,but Hulk´s didn´t even showed a scratch or change of colour.

“You stay with friend.” Hulk pointed his index finger at Loki´s chest, ignoring the fact he was getting attacked by a fully trained and lethal Asgardian warrior.

Said warrior tried to free his weapon (even putting one food against his opponent´s hand) but failed.

_Looks like a cartoon. Stark will so hate to have missed this._

“As you wish. I won´t get in your way.” Loki grinned and demonstrably pulled his wife in a tight embrace.

Two of the soldier’s friends, now found the courage to help him and charged at the Hulk.

Who, in returned flicked his hand and, what made the first soldier fly in their direction and crash into them.

The sword was still in his hand, and the strongest Avenger used it as a toothpick.

Mocking the soldiers in the process.

“I should feel sorry for them. But they deserve everything that is coming for them. But why is he holding back?”

“He isn´t holding back. I think he is playing with them.” His wife answered with a grin.

“Brother, Sister. We heard the Hulk roar. What is happening. Has doctor Banner lost control again?”

Thor asked, worry evident in his voice.

“No. They threatened my wife and your friends. He is only teaching them a lesson of respect and punish them for their plan of treason at the same time.” The god of mischief answered.

“If that´s the case. I will order the kitchen to prepare a big meal for our green friend.”

“They threatened us, huh?” The black widow asked with a cold voice.

“Yeah. What kind of dicks. What do you think Natasha, shall we help the big guy?” Clint piped in, playing with one of his arrows, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Throwing knives and a bow with a quiver full of arrows are in the little alcove over there.” Loki declared, motioning to a little alcove, just four meters away, his eyes glimmering with mischief.

Wide and deadly smiles appeared on the ex-assassin´s and mercenary’s face and they immediately were gone.

(y/n) send her husband a questioning look, and he chuckled.

“I led them made, as a little apologise or present for them. What better time or place would there be to give them.”

“Those three together are probably the deadliest combination within the Avengers.” She mumbled.

“Don´t worry, (y/n). We heard your husband’s little speech. We won´t kill them, just humiliate and maim a bit.” Natasha grinned, swirling a beautiful black knife in her hands.

“Yeah. Just an arrow to the knee. Or the shoulder, or kidney. Oi silver-tongue, how good are your healers?”

“Very good. As long as they are alive, they can heal those bilgsnipes.”

“Good.”

“Natasha, after you.” Clint said, his arrow already aimed at one of the soldiers that were trying to fight the Hulk.

One of them was smashed into a wall, the other had just disappeared into a tree crown at the other end of the yard and the last one was dangling in the air, Hulks huge hand firmly around his legs.

A wide smile appeared on the giant´s face and he looked back at Loki.

They all knew what would come next.

Just like he did with Loki, he slammed his opponent into the ground left and right and left again.

Until he was only a whimpering mess.

“You weak. Friend no longer puny god. You are puny god now.” Hulk declared, his salvia flying in his face.

_Did he just call Loki a friend?_

He let the soldier fall to the floor and turned around. Apparently, he was finished with them.

Hulk was halfway to them, when an arrow hit the back of his head and he grunted in anger.

But before he could do anything, another arrow flew past his face, only this one belonged to Hawkeye. It hit it´s target (the bow) right in the centre, sapping it in two, only to stop embedded into the attacker’s shoulder. A scream of pain was heard, when the black widows knife found it´s mark in another attacker´s neck.

“You better stay down. The next ones won´t hurt, they will kill.” The black widow sneered, her voice deadlier than anything (y/n) had ever heard.

“The knife is placed between your airways and the four major arteries in your neck. I won´t recommend moving too much. It´s very sharp.”

The soldiers face got paler with every passing moment and he nearly fainted when Hulk walked towards him.

He pushed the two Asgardians towards (y/n) and Loki. Before reaching for the other one (that was still unconscious). Therefor he threw him at his friend’s feet.

“You carry. Not leaving yet!” The big guy roared, and everybody took a step back.

“I believe my new friend, is waiting for your apology. Or do you more convincing?” Loki said, disgust in his voice, but the soldier only spat at the young woman´s face.

“How dare you-“Thor began to shout, but a controlled move from his brother stopped him in his tracks.

“The mere thought of treason would allow me to execute you, right here and now. But that would be a too short punishment. You and your friends will be living in the dungeons unto further notice. My father will decide about your fate, after my wife´s birthday feast.” Loki declared and motioned for someone to get the men into custody.

The warriors three were eager to do that task.

“Thank you Hulk.” (y/n) smiled again, looking up at him. “Thor ordered the kitchen to prepare a meal for you, big guy. What do you think? You eat, rest a bit after that and you and Dr Banner take turns. So both of you can roam around Asgard.” She whispered, and the green giant nodded in approval.

“I believe it is time for lunch already, so why don´t we all go to the dining hall?”

Mumbling and whispers were heard wherever the group appeared. It was an unusual sight for Asgardians to see someone taller than them. Hulk was even taller than the tallest Frostgiant.

“These weapons are incredible. The knifes are perfectly balanced.” Natasha grinned, still playing with her new knives like a child with a new toy at Christmas eve.

“And I have never seen a bow like this, it has the strength of a compact bow, but with the handling of a traditional one.” Hawkeye gushed.  
“I am glad you like your presents. I offer them as some kind of apology and reparation. They are hexed. The knives will never go blunt and the quiver will never be empty.”

“Hulk get present as well?”

Loki jerked together when the deep voice sounded near his head.

“I have something for the both of you as well.” He smiled at him.

“You have?” (y/n) whispered.

“Yes. Trousers, hexed to always fit them. For the man of Iron, a bottle of Asgardian wine. I wasn´t able to find something for Mr Rodgers, though.” Loki whispered into her ear.

“Don´t worry. Maybe offer him a favour? I believe there will be one day where they could need your help.”

* * *

Lunch went by in a flight.

Natasha and Lady Sif decided to spar in the afternoon, Hogun and Hawkeye wanted to test who is the better archer, and Hulk had a meeting with the chef, who took it as a challenge (he never saw a person eat so much) to get him satisfied.

Captain Rodgers would be shown around Asgard in the afternoon by Thor, so Loki and his wife would take Magni and Nagli out for a walk around the town.

Magni was happy to be able to spend time with his uncle, aunt and best friend.

* * *

“Aunt (y/n) what do you want for your birthday. Mom, said I should ask uncle Loki, though.” The little prince asked shyly.

“Magni, you don´t need to get me something.” She declined but felt warm about the thought the boy wanted to get her something.

“But I want to. Please aunt (y/n).”

_Why is he so good with the puppy eyes?_

“Anything you get me will be good. But if you want a hint- something self-made would be awesome. A bookmark or a bracelet.”

“Really? I have THE idea! Uncle Loki, would it be alright if we go around alone?”

“If you stay on the market and in eyesight of us.”

“Thank you, Uncle Loki. Come Nagli.” Within seconds, both boys disappeared into the flowing group of people.

(y/n) couldn´t suppress a smile seeing the interactions between uncle and nephew. He really would be an awesome father.

A short image of the both of them visiting the market with their own kids, flashed in her mind and a smile crept up her lips.

_Maybe one day. Just not jet._

“Come love, I think my brother and Mr Rodgers over there are calling for us.” Loki´s gentle voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“We shouldn´t let them wait then.” She answered and kissed her husband on the lips.

“We shouldn´t”

“Ah (y/n). Asgard is beautiful, isn´t it.” Cap said, awestruck.

“It really is. Wait till you saw the gardens, there are a few corners that are waiting to get drawn by you.” She smiled, remembering the little garden that Loki and she visited on one of her first days there.

“Indeed. Mother´s gardens are the without competition.” Thor boomed.

“Sounds wonderful. I saw you with the boys. You would make a wonderful mother, and I can´t believe I say that, but Loki would make a good father as well. Hulk tolerates you, that means a lot.”

Heat began to creep up her face and (y/n) had to turn away for a second to get the embarrassment in check.

“That´s true Captain. Magni askes for a cousin to play with since the day of the marriage.”

“Thor-“

“Wouldn´t it be beautiful, to have more children running around, their little feet tapping on the stone floors and their laughter echoing through the halls.”

“-Thor-“

“And their cute little smiles make up for any lost sleep.”

“Brother, I think you made your opinion clear, but something like that takes time. I don´t believe you and Jane started a family within the first two months of your courting.” Loki piped in, feeling the malaise of his wife through the bond.

“I am sorry brother. Jane and I are planning for another child. My wishes and thoughts must get the better of me. I apologise sister.”

He sounded sincere, but a little glint in his eyes told (y/n) that this conversation wasn’t entirely over.

“It´s ok Thor. Why don´t you show Cap to your mother’s garden and then spend time with your son. I have the feeling he will need your help with something.”

“Of course. Come, let me show you the most beautiful place on whole Asgard.”

_Second beautiful place. The clearing wins!_

“Why don´t we take a look around the marked as well, my Love? Maybe I can find something for your birthday as well.” The god of mischief suggested and offered her his hand.

“Why not? I saw a stand with jewellery Pepper would love. Or do you have already something for her?”

“No. I have to admit I don´t. Lead the way wife of mine.”

And with a little giggle about her husband’s phrasing and mischievous look, (y/n) did.

“Where are Magni and Nagli, I think I lost sight of them quite a while ago.”

“Don´t worry, my Love. They are at one of the lorimers * stands looking for thing to use with your present. I cast a spell to know where they are, so we don´t lose them.”

Sending a smile towards her husband, the young woman began to look at the jewellery in front of her.

A beautiful bracelet caught her attention at once. It looked like it was knitted or braided with a thin golden threat.

_The red stuff looks like someone made a threat out of rubies._

“Many of us Asgardians have a talent of some kind. This woman is able to spin gems into threats of different thickness. The bracelet you are looking at, is made of red and yellow garnet. It is beautiful and will suit your friend well. Or you, if you want it, though I don´t think these are your colours.”

“Nope, nothing for me. I am more of the green or turquoise kind of girl.” She answered. “But this would be perfect for Pepper, although a bit too big. It is simple, and she would be able to wear it in the office if it doesn’t break too easy.”

“Don´t fret, me Lady. These threats are as robust as a silver or golden threat.” The jeweller piped in.“I am honoured you like my work.”

“It is incredible. I never saw threats made of gems.”

“It´s a rare talent, and not many are able to learn it. Do you wish to purchase it?”

“Yes, we do. Can you bring it to the palace as soon as it is shortened by a bit?”

“Of course, prince Loki. I will personally see to it. I will bring it to you tomorrow.”

“Have a nice day.” (y/n) wished, before they met with the little boys at a little fountain in the middle of the market.

“Was your search fruitful, boys?” The god of mischief asked interested.

“Yes. Can we go back to the palace? I want to make the present.” He asked with hope in his eyes and a proud look on his face.

“Your father will be here any moment. He offered to help you, for both of us won´t be able to.”

“Can Nagli come with me?”

“You have to ask your father, but I don´t think he has something against it.”  
“Nagli say, is there someone else, that has a problem with you. In the corps I mean. We need to find a new trainer for the both of you.” The young woman asked.

_I don´t have the nerves for another asshole._

“I don´t think so, Lady (y/n).” He answered after a short consideration.

“We will have someone within the next days who will take over your training.” The dark-haired good said and waved his brother hello, who had just returned.

For the rest of the afternoon, (y/n) and Loki walked around the little market.

It felt nice to speak to different citizens and learn about their lives.

“Lady (y/n), Prince Loki.” A female voice greeted them, and it took her a few seconds to recognise the woman. It was the very same that spoke to her before the expedition to the lake. And Loki seemed to recognise her as well, because his face became reserved and his stance stiffened slightly.

“I wanted to show hoe grateful I am for what you did to Nagli.”

“How do you know the boy?” (y/n) asked interested.

“He lived near my husband and I. I wanted to help him, but there was nothing I could do, he was so full of anger. I am glad you found a family willing to take him in.”

“I just did what was right.”

“I know, and that´s why I was looking for you. The mare of a friend of us foaled two years back. It isn´t high grown like the usual Asgardian breed, but still strong. I heard you were looking for a horse, fitting for you wife.”

“We are. Say, who is that friend of yours?”

“They are farmers on the outer skirts. He started to train the horse with harnesses.”

“I will send the stable master to see after that. My lady. Thank you.” Loki answered.

“That isn´t a good idea. They don´t get along, at all.”  
“Why don´t we go? We could take Svartahaf for a ride and see if they get along. Don´t want to fall of a horse because they hate each other, or me.” The wife asked her husband with smiling eyes.

After a minute of consideration, the god of mischief spoke up.

“We might just do that. Say, can you show us to your friend’s farm tomorrow in the morning?”

“Of course, my prince. I will wait for you at the stables in the morning if that’s of your favour.”

“We will meet you there. Now excuse us.” His voice was still neutral, but his face had become warmer.

“My Lord. My Lady.” After a short bow, she turned around walked back to where she had come from.


	17. Birthday Party

The next day, Loki and (y/n) had visited the farmer to take a look at the horse.

It was a beautiful two-year-old grey mare, standing next to Svartahaf, she looked tiny.

Her whole stature was more compact than Svartahaf´s and it was clear, she wouldn´t grow as stocky and tall as him.

They got along well, and Loki admitted she would do a good horse for his wife.

“Asgardian horses are of a stronger build than yours on Midgard. You will be able to ride her as soon she got used to a saddle. But she seems to have a calm demeanour, so it won´t take long.” He had told his wife on their ride back to the palace.

It was now the day of the birthday feast and (y/n) was currently waiting for Jane and Natasha to get ready for the party.

_Poor Loki.  
_

“We will stay in the walk-in closet and the bathroom, so you can have your peace here.” She told him, but he had declined.

“No need for that. You ladies may have our whole quarters, I will be waiting on the balcony. Reading a book. Just call, if you need my help with the dress or something else.”

Placing little kisses on her lips after every other word.

“Fine. Just tell me should you change your mind.” (y/n) mumbled against his lips.

**_Knock knock knock_ **

“Come in!”

Jane and Drava entered the main-room, the latter had a dress laying in her arms.

“(y/n), Loki. I brought you your dress and the lovely lady that made it.” The princess greeted the pair.

“I can´t wait to see what you made. We just have to wait for Natasha.”

And on cue, the door sprung open and two redheads walked in, without knocking.

“Natasha, you can´t just bark in like that.” The CEO scolded the spy.

“She told us the time, should we walk in on something we shouldn’t its her own fault.” The spy answered with a grin and hugged her friend.

“(y/n), you are looking lovely.” Pepper Potts greeted her friend with a smile on her face.

“Thank you, you as well. Both of you.” She answered and introduced everybody with another.

“I will take my leave now.” Drave excused herself and left.

Loki´s arms sneaked around his wife´s midsection and his lips brushed over her ear when he mumbled. “There are wine and other alcoholic beverages on the table for you. I remembered you mentioned a little tradition with Miss Potts. Though I hope our feasts are better than the parties you usually attend.” He answered at her confused look.

“Thank you, Loki. Didn´t thought you would remember.”

“Of course, I do. Here-“glasses with different drinks appeared in every women´s hand.”- to your birthday, my Love.”

“To (y/n)!” The women agreed and she couldn´t suppress the little heat that crept up her face.

“Thank you.” She mumbled and kissed her husband goodbye, who made his way to the balcony.

“Now that we are alone- Let´s start getting you ready. I want to see the dress. Drava is one of the best Seamstresses on Asgard.” Jane declared and stole (y/n) the glass out of the hand and put it down on the little table.

“Yeah!”  The others agreed and within seconds, Natasha had the hem of the dress (the woman was currently wearing) in her hands and wanted to pull it over her head.

“You know, I never saw the dress.” (y/n) mumbled, looking at the cloth.

_Hour of truth came._

The women all went into the joined walk in closet to get dressed. Also (y/n) knew, Loki wouldn´t spy on them.

Pepper and Natasha had chosen simple black dresses and Jane was dressed in a typical Asgardian gown in her husband’s colours.

The gown, (y/n) was wearing could be described as a green version of Marilyn Monroes famous dress (the one she wore standing on the air vents), only that it reached the floor.

A very detailed embroidered silver snake curled around her midsection, whenever the colour changed, the snake seemed to move.

The fabric felt so smooth on her skin, that she wanted to touch it every time.

“This dress is AWSOME! How is it changing the colours? I so need this fabric.” Pepper awed.

“Magical. Do they sell them in different shades of black? This would be great for undercover missions.” Natasha claimed, moving the cloth in the light.

“I don’t know. Drava latterly pulled me of the street and told me she would made a dress for me. I had kinda no choice. But it is beautiful. Bye the way, Pepper, I have a little gift for you. Well Loki does to be more exact. Don´t worry, the others got something as well.”

The women had returned into the main room and (y/n) looked around for the little box with the bracelet.

“Here. Hope you like it. The saleswoman said, it won´t easily break, it is made from woven garnet.”

“This is soo beautiful. It is perfect.”

“Glad to hear.”

“We have something for you as well. Hold on a second, let us grab your presents.”

Pepper, had a bag full of bath bombs for her and Natasha gifted her massage oils and a pair of plush handcuffs. The black widow send her a knowing smirk.

“These are just the little things. Tony decided to gift you your own floor at the tower, so whenever you return, you and Loki don´t need to be so cramped up. All your things are already in there. Sorry I was away when he did that. I wanted to scold him, but with what I saw, this whole thing turned out good for all of you. Both of you seemed to be in love with each other.”

“Yeah. You should have seen them earlier. He was all protective and touchy and stuff.” Natasha piped in.

“Magni, my son, is already asking when there will be little cousins to play with, whenever he spend time with them.”

“Look how she is blushing. Alright ladies, let’s get finished, the feast will start in one and a half hours.” There was the CEO voice again. Another hour later, Natasha Romanov and Pepper Potts wore their hair in big waves and Jane had hers braided into a long fishtail braid, their makeup was decent and natural.

When the birthday kid was about to get her hair and makeup done, the god of mischief returned.

Entering from the balcony, he was wearing some black trousers and a black shirt, that was covert by a green leather coat with silver detailing. Around his right wrist weaved the same snake stitching as on her dress.

A small little detail that showed their bond.

Her face lit up in glee when he saw the approving look on her husband’s face.

“Even more beautiful than I remember. Why don’t you let me help you with the last finishing touches and then give you one of my presents?” He announces upon arrival next to her.

_Wait, ONE of his presents?_

“Sure.”

Laying his one of his hands on her lower back, Loki pulled her into a gentle kiss and she felt the magic move through her body.

“I hope you like it.” He mumbled against her lips, before releasing her again.

Turning around, she looked into a tall mirror that had magically appeared and gasp. Her hair was braided into a crown. Some lose strands hung down and when she turned her head for a better look, silver and green sparkles of light erupted from the braid.

“Are those gems?” She whispered totally in awe about her appearance.

“They are. Green garnet and white diamond. They were the only gems that fitted your beauty.”

A round of ´awes´ sounded around the room, making heat rise in her face.

* * *

The feast started without much fuss and soon everybody was eating and drinking like there was no tomorrow.

(y/n) and Loki were seated at the head of the long table, between Odin with Frigga and Thor with Jane and Magni.

The little boy was beaming and laughing all the time and couldn’t wait to give his present to his aunt.

“Magni, let her eat first. Calm down!” Thor scolded his son half-heartedly.

“But. I want to know what she thinks.” He whined.

“So you have a present for me, Magni?” (y/n) asked with a little wink towards Jane.

“Yes. Here! I made it myself. Nagli only helped with looking for the materials.”

Magni almost threw the little sachet that contained his present at his aunt, his eyes glittering in anticipation.

Carefully she opened the sachet and grabbed what was inside.

A wooden pendant (looking similar to the Celtic knot for love) hanging at a braided leather string fell into her hand.

“This is beautiful thank you Magni. Do you want to help me put it on?” The birthday kid asked with a smile and had to suppress a laugh, when the boy jumped over his mother and Uncle to reach her.

“Easy Magni.” Loki smiled. “Turn around, Love.”

(y/n) handed him the little necklace and hold still, so they boy can make the knot.

Grabbing one of the golden cubs from the table she tried to see at her reflection, when it turned into a small mirror.

“Thank you, Loki. But now I don´t have a cup anymore.” She teased her husband and the mirror turned back.

“I don´t know what you are talking about.” He grinned.

Catching the nervous look on her nephew’s face, she turned around pulled him into a tight hug.

“This necklace is perfect, the most beautiful thing I got today, thank you Magni. And don´t forget to tell Nagli that as well, would you?”

“I will tell him as soon as I meet him. He is somewhere around here. Can I go and play with him later?”

“Is he here as well?  Then go. You don´t need to stay here the whole evening for my sake. Enjoy yourself. But ask your parents first, so they don´t worry about you.” She whispered in the boy’s ear.

Within a second, he had climbed back the way he came and was now smiling innocently at his mother, who nodded in approval.

“So, the most beautiful thing you got? Do I need to find something else to give you?” The god of mischief whispered into her ear with fake hurt in his voice.”

She just wanted to answer, when Thor interrupted.

“Brother. Sister, your cups are empty, here let me fill them up with mead again.”

And before they were able to decline, he had already filled them to the brim.

“To you, sister.”

This happened every time, their cups were empty. No matter where the pair was, if they were with the warriors three, or the Avengers or just somewhere unspecific in the mead hall, Thor would be there to fill their cups again.

After the fourth time that evening, Millis eyes felt onto Lady Frigga who was watching her eldest son with an amused expression only to shake her head in disbelieve.

_What is going on?_

But when she wanted to ask her husband on his thoughts, she was interrupted by Hulk and Tony.

It was Hulks part of the evening now.

“Ah, (y/n) how is my best PA doing? Looks like it all turned out for you and Reindeergames. Hawkeye just told me, Hulk did a puny god on a soldier. I would have love to see that- do you think there will be another situation like that?”

“Hulk fun. Puny god now in prison.” Hulk declared with a hearty laugh that let the air vibrate.

“I fear there might be other situations like that, Mr. Stark. Not all Asgardians are keen to the fact that I roam free and she is responsible for that.” Loki answered, pain and fault in his voice.

When Hulk spoke up and left to find more to drink.

“You Hulks friend now.”

“The way you acted with your nephew was so sweet. I always knew you would make a wonderful mother one day.” Pepper smiled.

“Both would, should have seen Loki with his nephew and his friend the other day at the market.” Cap added with a sincere smile.

“I can only join in on that.” Natasha Romanov.

“Jupp.” Clint Barton.

“JARVIS. Add five rooms for children to (y/n)´s floor. I believe there is still room at the north and east side.”  Tony Stark spoke into his starkphone.

“ ** _It is noted Sir; do you want to add bathrooms to every room as well? And congratulations to your Birthday (y/n).”_**

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

“A simple one will be enough.” Stark added and ended his ´call´ again.

“Guys, we know each other for only a few months. It´s way to early to plan a family.” The young woman mumbled.

“If you say so. Next time you visit earth, your floor will be finished.”

_Why is suddenly anyone on it?_

They spoke for another hour before they excused themselves, Thor´s generous pouring of mead and wine had taken its toll on her.

She was tipsy on the way to drunk and horny. Lot´s of alcohol did that to her.

* * *

The second the couple entered their room, she attacked her husband with deep, heated kisses, who returned them with the same vigour.

Sine the moment he had seen her in her dress, he wanted to get her out of it again and savour her body.

Husband and wife were so ingulfed in the heat of the moment (and the alcohol in their system wasn´t much of a help), that neither of them thought about using the spell.


	18. when Thor isnt only the God of Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a bit of angst(?), fluff, angry (y/n) , pregnancy surprise

It was in the middle of the day, when (y/n) had woken up again with a groan.

_Damnit Thor! I hope yours is worse than mine._

“How are you doing, my Love?” Loki whispered as silent as possible.

“Sh. I think I need to puke. Remember me to never let Thor near my drink again.” She groaned, and her stomach began to twist.

A cold hand appeared on her forehead and the throbbing pain ceased. Another hand rested on her stomach and soon the nausea left as well, but she knew it was only because of her husband’s magic.

(Who had settled behind her)

“Sleep, my Love. And rest, I will be here.” He mumbled and the very next second, she had fallen asleep.

That was around a month ago, but she still remembered how ill she was in the stomach, but that was nothing compared to how she felt for the last couple of days.

The first morning she felt that way, she had barely made it to the toilet before emptying her stomach into it.

Loki had been by her side in an instance, and tried to help her, holding up her hair.

He had tried to ease her discomfort with his magic, just like he did the morning after her birthday, but to no avail, it only helped for a short while.

“Don´t worry. I probably just ate something I shouldn´t have. Or I caught the stomach bug, your mother was speaking about. I will be fine in no time, you will see.” She had tried to reassure her husband. But his worry didn´t seize.

“I will order the kitchen to prepare some stomach friendly foods and tea. Is there something else you need, my Love?”

“A hot water bottle would be nice.” She mumbled and not a second later, a well temperate hot water bottle rested against her stomach and she curled around it.

“Go. You don´t need to be close to me all the time. Sit on the balcony or read a book.” She had told her husband before drifting into a dreamless slumber.

She had felt better after her nap and something to eat, but the next morning it was all back to the beginning.

On the third day Loki didn´t believe it was a bug anymore and had called one of the healers to check on her.

It was the woman that had taken Nagli under her wing, she stopped at the sign of the couple.

The prince´s hair was ruffled and a bit greasy. His eyes were small and red because of lack of sleep and his skin was pale. He looked exactly how she felt.

“My prince, you are looking awful. Are you sure I am only here to check on your wife?”

“Yes. So please do without further disruptions. She is feeling sick for three days now. In the morning she will throw up. But after another nap and a bit to eat, it will be all back to normal. We first thought it to be a stomach bug that is going around the children, but the symptoms are different.”

He explained the healer, his voice pure worry.

“I will see to her then. Lady (y/n), how are feeling at the moment?” The woman asked with a motherly voice.

“At the moment? Quite good. I had some soup and a nap with a warm-water bottle. No nausea, nothing.”

“When did this start, you said?”

“I felt strange in the stomach around a week ago, but the puking started three days ago.”

“And you have nothing else? No fever, no headaches, nothing?”

“Nothing.”

“I don´t know how you call this on Midgard, but when did you had your bleeding the last time?”

_Bleeding- wha- NO!_

“Two weeks before our wedding, but Lady Frigga said it would be normal for me to don´t have them for a few months, because of my new lifespan. But you don´t think-”  

“It is a possibility. Do you use anything for protection?”  
“Yes, Lady Frigga gave me a tea I drink every evening and Loki uses a spell as well.” (y/n) mumbled, hoping whatever she thought wasn´t coming true.

“Was there any time where you forgot that?”

“No. I don´t think so.” She couldn´t remember a day were she didn´t drink the tea. Or a night where Loki didn´t use the spell.

Looking for help, she turned her gaze to her husband, who had gone a bit paler than before.

_Or do I?_

“Loki, do you remember?”

He answered something, but neither woman was able to hear it, they only saw the movements of the lips.

“I am sorry. My Lord, but we didn´t hear that.”  
“The feast to celebrate your birthday.” He answered shocked, alight hiss in his voice.

“I can´t remember having sex that night-“ She didn´t care at that moment, that the woman was there with them, she wanted to know what was going on.

“- me neither. But it is the only possibility there is.”

“Then there is the possibility of you being pregnant my Lady. I can make a quick test, if you like. I have everything with me.”

It took the young woman a few seconds to comprehend what the elder woman had said but nodded quickly.

_I can´t be pregnant. It is to soon. We just now each other for less than half a year. Please don´t let me be pregnant._

Feeling her distain, Loki had sit down next to her and laid an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug.

“Calm down, Love. Everything will turn out fine.”

In the meantime, the healer had ended her test and was now smiling at the pair with a sorry(?) look in her eyes.

“I can tell with your reaction, a pregnancy wasn´t planned and you hope I do not tell you what I am about to tell. But believe me, with all my heart I am convinced you will do good parents. So, congratulations Lady (y/n) you are pregnant. There is a new royal life on its way. My Lord. I will leave you alone now. But I have to ask you to come by the halls of healing in the next couple of days, so we can have a talk about the pregnancy.”

Loki and his wife still sat on the bed in silence, long after the healer was gone.

Tears of shock began to fall down the young woman´s face and her body was shaking in silent sobs.

_I am not ready to be a mother. I can´t._

Since they got the news, Loki had neither moved not said anything. And the lack of reaction worried the young woman.

“Loki, you alright?” No response.

“Loki. Speak to me.”Still no response.

_Is he angry with me? He is, isn´t he?_

“I am sorry. I didn´t mean to get pregnant. I – i- please speak to me. I am sorry that I you are pushed into a situation you didn´t want, again. I-please tell me what I did wrong.” She sobbed looking up from his chest when he didn´t respond, her thoughts spun around in her head and her breathing began to hitch. She was on the best way to hyperventilate.

Just when she wanted to get up, to give her husband some space, he cupped her face between his hands and rested his forehead on hers.

“Don´t. Don´t give you the fault for something that was both of our responsibility. And do never ever believe I could be angry with you for something that wasn’t in your control. I told you before, that I would be honoured to one day call you the mother of my children, I just never thought that would be this soon. (y/n) I love you and nothing will change that.” The last part was merely a whisper.

When they became the (usual happy) news, he thought – no feared- she might be angry with him for not taking the precautions as promised, that she would blame him for the whole situation, but no. She blamed herself first and apologised to him.

A reason more to feel unworthy to be called her husband.

“Really? Me too. I just thought it will be in a few years, when we know each other better.” She answered him, happy about his answer. _Wait did he just said he loves me?_

“Love you too, Loki” She placed a lingering kiss on his lips and was able to sort her thoughts.

She remembered the conversation they had with Thor and Cap at the market.

“Funny how Thor- Thor! He got us sloshed on purpose! Remember how he tried us to convince to start a family at the market?” (y/n) nearly screamed bolting up from her kissing position.

“It was always him who filled our drinks. No one else. Think about it! - but how did he know it would work?”

“He is the god of fertility, he knows such things.”

Upon hearing that the young woman stood up and swiftly walked towards the door.

“Where are you going, my Love?” Loki hurried to follow her, not because of the spell, but because he wanted to be close to her even more now.

“Your brother. He is responsible for this, so he can deal with this situation as well.” She nearly growled back, and a bright smirk appeared on her husband´s face.

Neither of them cared, that they looked like actors of a zombie movie at that moment.

They had just rounded a corner, when they ran into the very one person she was looking for.

Next to Hulk (he and Banner stayed behind, so they might get to know each other better) stood the god of thunder, laughing about something and not expecting any bad things.

“Little friend, what´s wrong? Who hurt you. Hulk smash.” He roared upon seeing her tear-stricken face and dishevelled appearance, as well as Loki’s.

“Sister I see you are feeling better- “

“DON´T EVEN THINK ABOUT SPEAKING NOW, THOR ODINSSON!” She screamed. “I so want to slap you into the next week, but unfortunately I am to weak and Loki is hindered by the spell. So, Hulk, would you do me the honour?” And without a question or second of thinking, Thor slammed into the wall on his right, after being hit by a backhand courtesy of the Hulk.

“I don´t understand-“Thor said confused, stumbling a bit when he stood up again.

“The last three days I was throwing up, feeling dizzy. I literally felt like shit. And do you know why? Because the God of FERTILITY thought it would be fun to stick his nose where it doesn´t belong!” (y/n) growled at the god of thunder and fertility and she saw him sink back a bit.

“We will return to our chambers and maybe join you all again for dinner. But don´t you dare to speak to anybody before that or to come to us.”

Without another word the woman turned around.

“And thank you, Hulk.”

“No Problem.”

Within minutes they were back in their room and the young woman forced herself to calm down, she had to be thinking for two from now on.

“Feeling better?”   
“A bit. But I still want to kick his ass.”  
“You and me both, my Love? Come, let´s take a bath and get ready. They will want to know what happened to my brother’s face.”

“A bath sounds good. I feel sticky and tired in my bones.”

The next hour, the couple relaxed inside the pool, cuddling with one another. One of their hands was always on her lower belly, where their child was growing.

_I am so not ready for this._

“Are you ready to face the others? We can stay back here if you don´t feel well.” Loki mumbled into her ear, his hair tickling her shoulder.

“Yeah. Better now than later. And to be honest, I am sick of being stuck in this room. I am sorry you were as well for the last days.” The last part was only a whisper.

“I would do it again, anytime. Come the others are waiting.”

“Can you just use magic? I am not motivated to get dressed right now.”  
“Of course.” Within a second, she was dressed in a simple green dress.

Upon entering the dining room, the young woman´s eyes fell unto her brother in law, who´s right side of the face was black and blue.

Everybody looked bewildered about the state of his face, only Loki and (y/n) had little smiles on their face.

“Aunt (y/n), do you feel better. Are you healthy again?” The little boy shouted, barrelling into her side.

“Easy Magni. Yes I am healthy again. But let´s sit down. I am hungry.”

“Ok.” He smiled.

When they were all seated, Odin spoke up.

“Son, what happened to your face? Have you lost against Lady Sif again?”

“Yeah brother, what happened?” Loki piped in with a smirk.

“Enlighten us Thor.”

Confused looks jumped from Thor to the couple and back.

“Thor, what have you done?” Jane was the first that seemed to realise he had done something stupid.

“Hulk hit me.”

“And why should he do that?”  
“Because- I put my nose where it didn´t belong?”, the god of thunder sounded more like a caught schoolboy than an adult.

“Son, you didn´t” Frigga had caught on as well, it seemed.

“You didn´t what, Thor.” Jane started to get angry.

“I may have got them drunk at the feast.”

“Hulk wouldn´t hit you because you made them drunk.” Jane was so done with her husband´s shit and looked over to her brother in law.

“Loki?”

“My lovely brother remembered he isn´t just the god of thunder at the feast.” Loki sneered his answer..

“(y/n) does that mean what I think it means?” Lady Frigga asked with a big smile on her face.

“You didn´t cause her do get pregnant, did you?” Jane whispered in disbelief and her husband wanted to be anywhere BUT there at that moment.

“Son. That was not your decision to make. As the god of fertility, you should know better than to mess with a woman.” Lady Frigga sighted.

“Or the god of mischief.” Loki mumbled, playing with one of his usually hidden daggers.

While Odin shook his head. “The bruise is on you. You will not go to the halls of healing for help. I am happy for the both of you.”

“Me too.”

“Congratulations (y/n), Loki.” Jane

“Does that mean I get a little cousin to play with.” Magni beamed, finally realizing what that had been all about.

“Yes, Magni. You will have a little cousin to play with in a few months.” Loki answered him, and the little boy jumped on happiness.


	19. A Puppy

The next day, they had visited the healing ward, for the medical check-up.

Everything was alright, and the healer gave her a tea, that helped her with the morning sickness.

Since she was drinking it, she had not once puked, and she was very glad about it.

Loki was never farther than three meters away from his wife and he always made sure she was well.

What means, he had denied training her to fight, when she asked again. She knew it was because of her pregnancy, but rolled her eyes none the less, she could at least learn stands and positionings.

But Loki didn´t want to take any risks and he declared she wasn´t allowed near any weapon or fights.

_He acts like I want to go for war._

Only exception, was when Loki would be training with Thor and occasionally the warriors three.

(y/n) would then be sitting on a bench in a secured area (the remaining warriors three or Thor, with her) and do some reading or just watch.

He trained to integrate non-lethal spells into his fighting style, so the course wouldn’t intervene.

_We need to ask Frigga if we can lift the spell. So he doesn´t need to worry about the spell.  
_

Loki would train every day, either it was spells or fighting with or without weapons. And he was good, any attacker would face certain death should he or she decide to harm his wife and unborn child.

Lady Frigga or Jane would join her on the bench from time to time and they would speak about the upcoming pregnancy and anything else (y/n) needed to know.

Earlier this morning, they had been to a medical check-up and it was declared that she was three and a half months along now, everything was fine, and the young woman had asked if it was ok for her to still take rides around Asgard.

“If the horse is well trained and calm I see no reason to deny that. And with your husband at your side there will be nothing speaking against it. I have to ask, that you drink and eat enough. Don´t stay to long in direct sunlight. But most importantly-“

“-no stressful situations. I know.” The young woman smiled.

“What are you up to, my Love?” Loki asked her with a slightly confused face.

“You know that woman have different food cravings while being pregnant? I want to be at the little clearing so bad right now. Like I have a location craving or something like that.” The wife told her husband with plea in her eyes, who looked at the healer for confirmation.

“I never heard about location craving, but pregnant minds have their own way of thinking. One never knows what they will come up with. But I can tell you it is save for both your wife and child to go there with you.”

“See, I am not crazy.” The pregnant woman grinned at her husband.

“I never said nor thought you would be, my Love.” He mumbled before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

“If I may add something. My prince, you might encounter some very strange wished from your wife, regarding foods and their combination. As long as the ingredients aren´t poisonous there will be nothing to worry about. We once had a husband bringing his wife, because she craved for dried saltfish covered in sweat honey cake and bacon.”

“I will keep that in mind. Thank you. Come love.” He offered her his hand and they left the infirmary.

“We don´t need to go if you don´t want to.” She mumbled.

“It is early in the morning, Svartahaf should be able to carry us there and back so we can stay there for a few hours. The path is well secured and he an excellent warhorse.”  
Her eyes widened in glee and she literally jumped in glee.

_Crazy pregnant body_

When they entered the stables, Svartahaf´s huge black head poked out of his box to greet the pair.

(y/n) stroke over his mane and head when he bumped his nose against her lower abdomen and huffed against it.

“You are a very smart horse Svartahaf. You will need to be very careful when we go for the ride, you hear me.” She whispered into the horse´s ear and he it bobbed his head up and down like a nod.

After Loki got him haltered, he helped his wife on its back and mounted after her.

Very carefully and the weight on his back in consideration, the black stallion walked forward to carry them to their destination.

One of Loki´s hands were on the reigns (for safety measures, the horse knew the way on its own) and the other rested on her lower stomach beneath her own.

Not once did the horse stumble or faltered on the two hours ride to the clearing and when he walked down the little slope at its entrance he inspected every piece of floor, were he planned to place his foot, carefully.

“Is your craving satisfied now?” Loki asked his wife with a smug grin on his face.

“Almost. Do you think we could take a bath?” She asked, her face longingly looking at the calm water.

“Everything you wish.” He told her and lifted her off the horse, before carrying her bridal stile to a little seating area he had made appear.

Upon laying her down, he attacked her with kisses and laid down beside her.

They laid there and enjoyed each other’s presence and the surroundings for a few hours, when the piece was interrupted by a deep growl.

“Hungry, my Love?” Loki chuckled.

“Apparently? Did you bring something?” She answered.

“Is there something special you are craving? Or is anything good?” He mumbled, nibbling at her ear.

“Everything is good.”

“How does chicken sound?”

“Fantastic.”

Loki and his wife had just finished eating, when something caught her attention.

Svartahaf´s ears were perked upright, and he was looking towards a fallen tree, near the other end of the clearing.

Following his gaze, the young woman saw something little move in the distance, it looked like a puppy to her.

She didn´t knew if it were her curious mind or kicking in motherly instincts, but she had to see what was going on.

Ever so slowly and carefully, she walked towards the little something, her husband on her tails.

“Love-“

“Shhh.”

“Lo-“

“Shh!”

After the first shush he got, he decided to just stay close, he didn´t want to cause stress by enraging her.

Svartahaf was at her side as well, not moving his gaze from the possible threat.

Anybody walking on the clearing would be faced with the sign of a horse and woman staring at something while walking and a confused looking god on their tail.

_Is that a puppy?_ Only three metres away now, her eyes were able to make out the form of a crouching dog or wolf. Its breathing was rapid, and his body seemed to shake in fear.

“Shh, little one, no one will harm you.” The pregnant woman whispered haltering her steps and crouching down.

Her gentle voice caught the creatures attention and it´s lifted its head. Big, no huge, golden puppy eyes looked at her with fear and interest.

“Loki? Can you get me some meat and something to sit on, please?” (y/n) asked, her eyes never leaving the puppy.

“Love, you know what kind of creature that is?” He asked her, worry evident in his voice.

“A puppy. A puppy that is alone and afraid. So please? Pretty please with cherries on top? It´s just a puppy it won´t be able to harm me.”

“It´s an Asgardian wolfs pup. Remember the drawing you were fascinated about when we were the first time in the library? That will grow to one of those. He might not be able to harm you, but its mother can.” He whispered frantically, the fear for his wife and unborn child was evident in his face.

“But she isn´t here and wasn´t in a long time or Svartahaf wouldn´t be this calm.” She tried to reason, a little whine in her voice.

He sighted and gave into his wife´s commands, but he was still weary with the situation.

After a short wink of his hand, a big fluffy cushion for them to sit on and a bowl of fresh meat appeared at their feet.

She took a seat and grabbed one of the pieces of meat, offering it to the little puppy.

The smell of fresh food caught its interest and his nose began to twitch. Its small rosy tongue licked over its lips, it was very hungry so much was clear to the woman.

Only the sight of an hurt, afraid and hungry baby (no matter is was another species) made her heart clench and her eyes began to water.

_Stupid pregnancy hormones_

(y/n) hadn´t noticed she was crying until her husband’s voice caught her attention.

“Love. What´s wrong? Why are you crying. What happened?”

“I don´t know. Its just so sad to see this puppy all alone. It will die if no one takes care of it.”

“Love, the mother will be looking after it.”  
“But look how thin it is. It hasn’t eaten in days!” The young woman screamed at her husband and the puppy crouched back in fear.

_Shit_

“No no no no. Little buddy. I won´t hurt you.Shhh, shh,shh.” She tried to calm the whining puppy down.

“Can we keep it?”

“Love, this is your pregnant brain speaking.”  
“No its not! I love dogs.”

“This is no dog. We can get you a dog if you wish.”  
“I want this pup. Think about it. It can play with our kid or kids. We can train him to protect them. I don’t think anybody would mess with a wolf the size of a draft horse. And he is soooo alone. Please Loki.”

_Crazy how quick a pregnant brain can switch from making no sense to total sense._

“You won´t bulge on this, do you?” He sighted and the only answer he got was a angelic looking face with an innocent shake of her head.

“I will see if I can find the mother using magic. IF she is around, we leave it here for her. IF not, we might take it with us, IF it comes on its own. But should it cause any danger, I won´t hesitate to take care of it.” He told his wife in a matter of fact voice before he was tackled to the ground in a tight hug.

While the woman tried to coax the puppy to trust her and eat some meat, her husband was looking for the puppy’s mother and he was able to locate her.

A farmer hat killed her, because she endangered his livestock.

_Guess we have a puppy know._ He thought.

“She´s dead, isn’t she?” His wife mumbled upon seeing his expression.

“A farmer killed her, because she threatened his livestock.”

“Poor puppy. Come here sweetie.”

The afternoon was about to settle, and the couple had to return soon when it began to crawl towards her.

(y/n) held still, not wanting to scare the pup away. It was already the size of a schnauzer dog, but it was clear it was only months old.

His nose began to take in her smell and slowly his tail began to wiggle.

Another half an hour later, the pup was laying on her legs getting a good belly rub.

“Come love, we need to return.” Loki whispered into her ear, he jerked back when an excited puppy tongue attacked his face.

“He likes you. Do you think Svartahaf can carry him as well?”

“His strength will no problem, but I don´t know if he will allow the pup on his back.”

“Just one way to find out.” Lifting the pup into her arms, she walked towards the black horse (that had stayed close the whole time) calling his name.

Svartahaf walked over to her and checked the puppy in her arms over.

“They like each other.” She exclaimed when the horse nibbled on the pups’ fur and he licked the horses nose.

“Let´s get home.”

In a swift move, Loki lifted his wife onto the back of the black stallion (she had the puppy still in her arms) and mounted behind her.

“Isn´t it wonderful Loki? We have a puppy now! He will get along with our unborn well, I just know it.” Her glee radiated from her like light from the sun and Loki couldn´t be able to be mad with her decision, regardless how foolish it might be. He just has to take a close look on the puppy while it was crowing up and being trained.


	20. Chapter 20

The little pup was growing fast, after three weeks living in the palace he had grown to the size of a fully grown Great Dane.

(y/n) had asked Loki to let make him a little space where he could sleep or rest when they are in the room.

She also was able to teach him to go on something similar to a litter box, only bigger and hexed, so the faeces went into the canalization automatically.

He was full of love and anytime he could, he would lick their faces and wiggle with his tail, sometimes even jumping up to do so.

One time (y/n) stumbled a step back and Loki shouted at the pup, who immediately knew he did something wrong and he let his head fall in shame.

“Loki! He´s just a little kid, calm down.” She had told her husband and scolded at him.

“You could have fallen and hurt yourself or our unborn!” He had raised his voice a bit then, but regretted it at once. “I am sorry Love. I am just worried.”

“I-I know. I don´t want to h-hur-hurt our little one. But he didn´t do it on purpose.” She sobbed, her hormones had taken over again.

“Love. Have you thought about a name for him? We need to start calling him with it, or he will not learn to listen to it.” Loki changed the subject, hoping it would calm his wife down.

“Yes, but I want you to be like it as well.”

“Go on.”

“Fluffy!”, she grinned, proud of her choice of name.

“Fluffy?” Loki asked, not sure he had heard the real thing.

“D-Don´t you like that name? I know its not Asgardian.” Water began to gather in her eyes again and she cursed her pregnant hormones.

_Why am I crying again!?_

´Her husbands eyes had gotten wide and he cursed, he made her cry again.

Carefully, the pup had stood up and was now liking her hand in a calming manner, all the while glaring at Loki, who sighted. Now he was scolded by a puppy, not that he did it himself. At least it wants to keep her safe and happy just like he wants.

“Why do you want him to be called Fluffy? It is fitting now with his fur, but later it will be a lot shorter and not so fluffy anymore.” Loki´s voice had gotten soft and soothing.

“Remember what I said about the ceiling and where the Idea came from? The name is from the same book. A bug three-headed dog, that guards a powerful gem, the sorcerer Stone, is named like that. And can you imagine the faces, should anybody attack us and we tell them to stay put or Fluffy gets them; and they think it is a little fur ball, but suddenly a huge wolf appears?”

After a short consideration, Loki placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth and answered her.

“They would be very interesting. We shall call him Fluffy, but maybe a second more fitting name would be good as well.”

“What did you think about?”

“Maybe Enar, it means fighter or Harmaa, what means grey.”

“Fluffy enar, Fluffy the fighter. Sounds good in stories. You ok with that little one? Will you listen to Fluffy?”

The little bark-like huff and wiggling tail was answer enough and a wide grin appeared on the young woman´s face.

Fluffy´s nose nudged against the bump of her belly (that had began showing a week ago) and looked between Loki and (y/N), like he wanted to ask what the child´s name will be.

“Fluffy is a smart wolf. You will need to watch over the little one when it is born. Will you do that?” She grinned at the pup, who let out a little howl.

“I take that as a yes. You are right, my Love, a very smart wolf. He just told us we need to find names for the child.” Loki grinned and scratched the pup behind his ears.

**_Knockknockknock_ **

“Magni, you can come in!” The aunt shouted with a shake of her head. Since they returned with the pup, Magni would visit them every day.

“Aunt (y/n), Uncle Loki. Do you have found a name for the puppy jet?” He laughed, when Fluffy attacked him with dog kisses.

“His name is Fluffy Enar. But he will listen to Fluffy.” Loki explained his nephew. “But shouldn´t you be at the training grounds?”

“eheh.” He shook his head. ” Lady Sif, Hogun and the rest of the warriors three are in a meeting with Grandfather. We will start a few hours later today. I wanted to show you what I learned with Grandma last week.”

Magni had a proud look on his face and (y/n) saw blueish light dance around his fingers.

“Then show us what you can.” Loki nodded and waited for his nephew to go on.

A little blue lily floated in the air between them (Fluffy was amazed by the light games and tried one to bite it, but Loki grabbed him quick enough), only to open and lightening up.

“It will stand like this for TWO minutes, Uncle Loki. What do you think?” He beamed with pride.

“You did good. Did you choose the Lily or did mother do it for you? It is not the easiest to start with”

“I did. Grandma said I should start with something easier first, but its mommy´s favourite flower.”

“You are doing good Magni. You really are talented and if you continue training you will be one of the best sorcerers Asgard has ever seen.” He smiled at him, and gave him a little hug.

“Really?” The little boy breathed.

“Really. Now come, we wanted to go to the training grounds.”

“Can I walk Fluffy?”

“Sure. But if he get´s to strong, give him to your Uncle.” (y/n) smiled.

“Fluffy. Leash.” In a tempo that couldn´t be possible, the wolf up sprinted to his corner and grabbed the leather leash, the couple had brought at the market. It was made for him and he knew, whenever he was on it, they would go outside.

(y/n) had decided it would be best to do leash training with him, so he would learn to stay close to them and not get lost in the streets. Also, she figured the citizen would feel safer when he would go on the leash.

It had taken the couple only three days until he had gotten used to it and he was almost so far, that he could be walked without it.

They only allow that inside the royal wing, though.

* * *

It was later at the training grounds, when Loki really coughed Fluffy in his heart. (y/n) had brought some unusual food items with her and was eating them with vigour.

“Sister, do you really think you should it that like this?” Thor had laughed eying her choices and she only send him a glare.

“Why, because it is all sweets and meat? Are you telling me I am getting fat?”

“No, but you became a bit rounder already.” He smiled. She knew he was only mocking her but her pregnant hormones got the better of her and she reacted other than usual.

“That usually happens when a woman is with child.” She growled and the warriors three took a step back. You had started the behaviour to throw things at the god of thunder whenever his teasing goes to far. Unfortunately, her aim wasn´t the best and she already had hit Hogun with a piece of blueberry pie, Volstagg with a half-eaten apple and Fandral with a stone, only Lady Sif had been able to avoid it.

Every time she would apologise profoundly, but they only brushed it off, saying next time they would just go out of the way.

(y/n) wasn´t hating Thor, but her humour must have changed with her pregnancy and he got on her nerves from time to time.

She was barely able to suppress the urge to throw a piece of bread at him.

Fluffy on the other hand, felt the anger or distress of his new friend and walked over to the god of thunder, who thought nothing by it, the pup loved to get scratched by him behind his ears.

Only this time, Fluffy showed him he didn´t like his human mommy to be upset.

Instead of waiting for a scratch, he lifted one of his hindlegs and peed on the god of thunders trousers and shoes., much to the amusement of the others looking.

“It seems Fluffy, don´t like the way you talk to my wife, brother, and neither do I.” Loki grinned, swirling one of his daggers in his hands. “I know you mean no harm, but maybe you should just shut up.”

“I am sorry Sister.” He sounded like a little boy that had got a scolding by his parents.

“I know Thor. But my hormones are going already crazy as they are and you are not making it easier for me.”

“I will keep that in mind.”


	21. Chapter 21

And he did.

No once did Thor say something like that again and he used his powers (as god of fertility) to help her with her pregnancy.

His magic was able to calm her nerves and the baby´s kicks and punches. When she had cravings she didn’t understand he was able to find out what they were.

“Now I know how a barrel is feeling. It would be easier to lay down and just roll to my destination.” (y/n) groaned on her way do the dining room. 

“Don´t say that.” Loki mumbled, pulling her closer to his chest. He felt her distress through their bond.

“I´m huge. I can´t see my feet and I am sure in a few days I won’t be able to go to the toilet alone. Heck, you need to help me bath, and dress because I can’t lean down. That’s humiliating.” The last part was only a mumble, but her husband´s ears caught it and he stopped to make her look into his eyes.

“I don´t care. You are beautiful and carrying another life inside you. Needing help is nothing to feel humiliated about. I enjoy taking care of my wife and unborn child.”

“My feet are still hurting.”

“I will give you a massage in the gardens later. But first let’s meet the others at dinner.” He chuckled, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

Fluffy wiggled with his tail and huffed in approval on hearing the word “garden”. He loved to smell the different kinds of flowers and animals there.

“Massage sounds good. And you keep away from my feet Fluffy, do you understand?” the young woman laughed.

The wolf, who was now reaching her shoulders when standing, had found a liking on licking her feet when she wasn´t expecting it. He had once woken her up from a nap in this way, and because she could really move (his front legs were placed over her legs) she wasn´t able to get him to stop. Speaking while laughing isn´t easy after all.

Loki had to order him off her, and the pup had stared confused at her after that. He didn’t know what he had done wrong.

“It seems someone tried to give you one of the foot massages you love so much.” Loki had chuckled and scratched Fluffy behind his ears.

“He must have seen how much I relax when you give me one of those. Smart boy.”

* * *

 

(y/n) were now in her seventh month of her pregnancy and everything was going the way it should.

“And you really don´t want to know what it will be?” Thor asked her at dinner.

“Yes. I don´t want to know. The pregnancy was a surprise and why not keep it going? As long as it is healthy I don´t care what it might be.”

“I wanted to do the same when I was pregnant with Magni. But given the fact my dear husband is the god of fertility, he told me we have a boy as soon as he felt it. Dampened the surprise a bit. But he made up for it with some sweets and taking care of me.” Jane said, sending her husband a little wink and (y/n) almost spit out the drink she was drinking at that moment.

_Bold. Jane, very bold._

“What will you do today?” Lady Frigga asked with a sincere smile.

“We will go into the gardens. Natasha and Pepper gave me a few books when we visited earth, about gymnastics that should help with the pregnancy and birth. Maybe try one or two exercises and then relax and discuss some name ideas we have.”

_I can´t believe it has already been a month that we went to Earth. It feels like yesterday._

Just like the morning with the clearing (were they found Fluff), the pregnant woman had woken up with the urge (or craving) to visit her friends on earth. And after discussions between Heimdall and Loki about the safety of using the Bifrost while being pregnant (there was nothing dangerous with it); and discussions about whether or not to bring Fluffy with them or the fact that he feared for her safety on earth (after she assured him, she would stay in the tower and not go outside and maybe a few tears and pleading) he approved, and they visited earth.

____Flashback of some kind____

“OH MY GOD! YOU ARE PREGNANT!” Was the greeting the couple got, upon entering the common area of the tower, by Pepper Potts. Whom let the piece of pizza she had in her hand, fall to the ground and run towards her friend, to catch her in a tight hug. Much to the puppy´s delight that ran around the woman and devoured the food.

“And you have a wolf.” Natasha exclaimed, making her way towards the other females, a sincere smile on her face.

“You know. When I said I will prepare your floor for children, I didn´t meant for you to start at once.” Her ex-boss chuckled.

“You can thank my brother for that.” Loki declared, warmth filled his heart when he felt the happiness of his wife through the bond.

“He sloshed us up and we kind of to forgot to take precautions. He did that on purpose though. Don´t worry. Hulk was so nice and taught him a lesson, my poor brother in law had to walk around Asgard with a bruised face for over a week.” The young woman piped in, her husband’s answer had been to equivocal for her liking and she knew how much her old boss liked to tease.

“Good!”

**_“Miss (y/n), Mr Odinsson. It is nice to see you again and let me congratulate on your pregnancy. I will adjust my sensors to keep an eye on anything regarding your change of needs. And may I suggest showing your puppy to the training floor during your stay? Tony had a treadmill installed for the Hulk and I believe your wolf will appreciate the opportunity to run as well. Your floor had been finished a month ago and I already send out orders for your favourite items, they will be here within the day and brought to your area.”_** JARVIS greeted the couple.

“Thank you, Jarvis. Can you order fresh meat for Fluffy? He eats around nine kilograms of meat per day. If possible meat of wild animals or meat with as less antibiotics and other medicine in it as possible?”

**_“Of course. There is an organic farm three hours away from New York. I will contact them and organise to get one or two of their cattle butchered and the meat brought here.”_ **

“That would be nice. Thank you, JARVIS”

**_“It will be here tomorrow in the morning, until then I ordered some deer and beef from a butcher shop down midtown.”_ **

“Excellent. Now, why don´t we go over there and sit down?” Loki asked his wife and motioned towards the coaches.

“Ok. Is there some Pizza for me as well?”

“Of course. I somehow had the feeling we might need more than usual.” Pepper smiled and put some slices on a dish for her friend.

Taking a seat on one of the couches (her husband on her left and Fluffy walking from Avenger to Avenger wiggling his tail and wanting to greet everybody), (y/n) began eating her piece of pizza and a feeling in her belly started she knew all too well.

“I think I just started craving pizza.” She exclaimed, biting another piece off.

“JARVIS! Order enough pizza to feed Hulk  for (y/n) at Mario´s.” Tony ordered his AI Butler.

“Why are you crying. Why is she crying? Pepper?!” he started to panic, he wanted to make her a gift and not made her cry.

**“** H-H-Hormones.” She sobbed, and Fluffy immediately ran from his place at Steve Rodgers feet (who was petting him at that time) and ran to his human friend to lick the tears away.

A round of ´awes´ sounded and soon she was smiling again.

“Sorry for the scare, boss. But these pregnancy hormones sometimes do crazy stuff.”

“No worries. As long as Reindeergames doesn´t kill me because you started to cry without reason I am fine. Now how long will you be staying? And why did you come in the first place, did Thor started to bother you so much?”

“About a week. My lovely wife has location cravings, at least that what she called them. She wanted to come here, so we are here.” Loki smiled, love in his look.

“Talking about the devil. How are Hulk and Dr Banner doing?” (y/n) asked, eating her third slice of pizza already.

“They do good. Unless we have a mission, Hulk has the lead every Sunday, if he wishes that is. Since then, Banner is a lot more balanced and there were two weeks when Hulk didn´t even want to come out.” Clint answered her question.

“Good.”

“Why don´t we have a spa day tomorrow? We have a whole floor with pools and massage rooms and so on.” Pepper suggested and both other woman eagerly accepted.

“I will find something to do in the meantime, my Love. Don´t worry about me. I can read those books you like so much.” He whispered against her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek.

The friends and Loki sat there for the next couple of hours talking, only disrupted by the endless times the young woman had to go to the toilet or get another slice of pizza.

_Damn this pregnancy really makes me hungry._

And Tony had started mocking her about it, until Fluffy had growled a warning, his fur in the neck standing up and teeth bare, only to jump at him with a waggling tail and attack him with doggy kisses.

Much to the delight of the god of mischief.

* * *

That had been one month ago.

Now they were sitting in Frigga´s private garden, watching Fluffy chase after birds and play with some of the guards.

Loki´s hand rested on her belly and his thumb draw soothing circles on it.

“I can´t believe we will be parents soon.” She said, feeling her unborn move inside of her.

“Although it is earlier than anticipated. I am happy.”

“Me too, my Love. But I can feel something is bothering you.” Worry was leached into his voice and his thumb rested.

“It´s just, neither of us has any experience with this kind of situation. What if we do something wrong? What if someone tries to hurt it, because they still don´t see who you really are?” (y/n) mumbled, fear and worry in her voice.

“Relax. This might be new to the both of us, but you do so incredible with Magni and Nagli. And you managed to work with the most adult child I ever knew. Mother and Jane are there to help us. And if someone wants to hurt our child or you. No spell will and can hinder me on protecting you and our child. They will have to face Thor, me, the warriors three as well as Lady Sif. There will be no place to hide. Be sure, neither Fluffy nor me will leave your side” All this was said with a calm, but still determined voice and the young woman´s fears were immediately calmed.

Smiling into the sunlight, she slipped into one of her daily little naps.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ANGST! Major Character death(?)

(y/n) and Jane were sitting on a bench near the training grounds, where their husbands were sparring.

“Do you have decided on names jet?” the other princess asked.

“Yes. But we want to wait till the birth, to reveal them.” The pregnant woman answered with a smile.

It had been a hard task, but they had finally able to decide one.

“Three weeks till the estimated day of birth. Are you nervous?”

“Hell yeah I am. It’s my first birth after all.”

“Magni told us he helped you and Loki with the crib?”

“Yes. He picked the area in our room. Poor Fluffy had to give up his favourite spot, although he is already too tall for it. The little alcove next to the window. Magni and Nagli drew little stars on the walls.”

“So that’s why he was blue and silver.”

“Yeah, sorry about it.” (y/n) mumbled with an innocent look on her face.

Loki was fighting Thor with his Dagger, whom in return fought with a short sword, when a searing pain shot from her lower abdomen through her body making her hunch over in pain.

_SHIT. What is that? The Baby!!_

“(y/n) you alright what´s wrong?”

“I-I don´t know.” She groaned.”It hurts.”

“(y/n). Shit.” Jane mumbled, panic raising in her voice.

“Brother you alright?” Thor´s voice hall over the courtyard, when the tip of his sword hit his brother across the cheek drawing a crimson line. But that man’s whole attention was on the pain he felt through the bond and his wife hunching over her arms around her body with his sister in law sitting there with panic all over the face.

“(y/n)” he whispered, throwing the daggers away and running to his wife.

In that moment the god of thunder realized what was going on and shouted for a healer before running over to his pained friend and sister in law.

When he got there the god of mischief had his wife cradled in his arms, fear written in his face.

“Love- (y/n) what´s wrong? Speak with me, please.” He pleaded, and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

“It hurts. Loki, our baby. What- argh.” His wife cried, and his heart clench. Loki had no idea what to do and how to help her.

“I already called for a healer.” He heard his brothers voice, but he knew that could be too late.

Without another second to think, Loki lifted his pregnant wife bridal style and hurried towards the halls of healing.

He feared for his wife´s and unborn child´s life.

“Help! We need a healer!” Loki shouted as soon as the doors to the healing ward opened.

“Prince Loki, what- bring her over there and put her down.” (y/n) midwife ordered as soon as she saw what was going on.

_Please no!_

Seconds later, the midwife and three other female healers returned to her aid and Loki stepped back to give them room.

(y/n)´s face was crunched in pain and every other second she tried to curl into a little ball to ease her pain, but whenever she did that, one of the healers gently pushed her back into a straight position.

“I am sorry M´Lady, but I need you to stay still for us to help you.” The elder woman said with a gentle voice.

“It hurts so much. Our baby.” She whined over and over again, tears of worry and pain falling down her face like waterfalls.

“Sh, sh,sh. Calm down love. Everything will end up fine.” Loki tried to reassure her, but it sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself more than anything else.

“Master Loki. I need to ask you to wait outside.” The midwife ordered.

“No. I will stay with my wife.” He sneered, glaring daggers at the woman.

“No you will not. We need to do to our job. And to do that we need space and peace. I know you worry, but your emotions are not helping. To be honest your panic is transferred to your wife and added to her own. We need her to calm down. I promise we will give you any information we have as soon as we get them.” Her voice was gentle but firm.

“Come brother.” Thor laid an comforting arm around his brothers shoulders and pulled him towards the doors of the ward.

He himself was worried to the bone, but he knew it wasn´t helping and tried to calm his brother.

“I can´t leave her in there alone. What if anything happens?” Loki sobbed and Thor´s heart broke on the sight of that.

“Mother is on her way. She will stay with (y/n) and help the healers. Everything will go fine. Those are the best healers Asgard has.”

“I can´t lose her brother. I don´t know what I would do.” His voice was broken and weak.

Both princes starred at the door, when fast approaching steps footsteps caught their attention.

Lady Frigga was racing towards the halls of healing, Magni and Fluffy on her tails. She was called straight out of their magic training sessions.

“Magni, you stay with your father and uncle.” She ordered before disappearing into the rooms.

“What´s wrong. What´s with aunt (y/n)?” The young boy asked, his hands gripping the wolfs fur.

“We don´t know yet.” Loki mumbled but his tears stricken face said more than a thousand words and immediately small sobs could be heard coming from the boy.

Fluffy, who felt all the tension and the fear, let out little whines and nudged his Asgardian father for reassurance. He knew something was wrong with his human mother and he couldn´t and didn´t want to lose another mother-figure in his young life.

“I know Fluffy. I know.”

The pain he felt through the bond didn´t ease and his thoughts went into hyperdrive: What if she dies? What if their child dies? What if both die? How could he life than? What would he do. His heart clenched and shattered a bit when he heard a high-pitched scream.

_NO!_

With every second his strength deceased and finally he wasn´t able to stand anymore. Sitting down on the floor, he let his head fall and Fluffy joined him at once, his big head resting on the god´s lap spending the same comfort he was seeking.

“I know Fluffy, I know.” Loki whispered after another scream and a pained whine from the wolf.

Suddenly, and without a warning, the bond Loki connected with his wife, broke and he felt nothing more than his own pain and worry.

“NO!” He shouted and wanted to rush to the door, when it opened and his mother poked her head out.

“Calm down, son. I had to break the spell, so we can calm down (y/n). Your feelings were transferred through it and made her uneasiness worsen. She is calming down now. Both are still alive, so stop worrying, we do anything we can. I will not lose a daughter in law neither a grandchild of mine.”

“Mother, please. I need to know-“

“I will keep you informed. Now calm down and behave.” With these words he was back into the halls of healing.

Two hours later, Thor had left with Magni to grab something to eat (both Loki and Fluffy hadn´t budged, both heads facing the door waiting it to open), when a quiet cry could be heard. The cry that definitely belonged to a new-born.

A smile crept on her face and within a second, he and the wolf were on their feet and through the door, not able to wait to see his child and wife.

But as soon as he entered, and his eyes fell onto the liege where he left the wife, his heart stopped, and a defeating scream escaped his body. All strength left his body and he sunk to his knees, uncontrollably sobbing.

There in the middle of healers, laid his wife- lifeless and with her lower abdomen and legs covered in crimson blood. Her eyes were closed and he wasn´t able to see her chest rise taking in breaths.

“Son. I am sorry, there were complications-“

He wasn´t able to listen to his mother more, the own thing he was able to concentrate on was the one thought that spun around in his head.

His wife. (y/n). The only person that spend him love in a long time. The person that accepted to marry him to save his life from succumbing in the prisons. Laid there on the liege- pale and covered in blood. His wife had died spending their child life.


	23. Of flying roboters and Witches

Groggy was the only thing (y/n) felt for a long time. She could neither hear nor feel anything besides her body and it took her, what felt like a few hours, before she was able to open her eyes.

What she saw, confused her to no end: around her were debris of an destroyed city and she heard the sound of fighting.

Carefully she stood up and looked around, she had no idea where she was.

_Where the fuck am I? What happened- I gave birth and – please don´t tell me I died. Are you kidding me? Let´s find out._

Slowly the young woman walked towards a close corner to peak around and find out what was happening.

“Tony! Tell me you got a solution!” She heard Cap shout.

_Cap? Tony?_

Looking around the corner, her eyes felt onto Captain America and the Black Widow fighting fling robots.

_This is to real to be heaven or hell._

“Cap! Tasha! What is going on? “ She screamed, hoping they would react, there was no way she could defend herself should one of those things see her. But they didn´t.

_What?_

“Guys!”

Still nothing.

_Something is wrong. Let’s get closer._

Stepping closer to her friends, worry and fear began to creep into her mind. What if she died? What about her child and Loki?

“Tashi. You became fat.” She stated, as soon as she stood next to the widow but still got no reaction, her last try to catch their attention was to touch them.

Reaching out, (y/n) placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder but it went right through. She was a ghost.

_I am dead, am I not?_

“We need to get Sokovia slowly back to the ground or thousands will die!”

“And how shall we do that man of Iron?” _Thor?_

“I have no idea.”

“You should have listen to Thor and Banner. This is on you Stark.” _What do you mean Natasha?_

“I already said I was sorry!” _STARK what have you done?_

Realising she couldn´t be harmed, (y/n) began to walk around to get a visual on the whole situation.

All around her were Robots similar looking to the ironman suits flying around fighting her friends and family.

Entering a little building, she nearly bumped into Clint, who was crouching next to two young persons.

“When you walk out of this door, you are Avengers.”

_Cute. They look like siblings. Daddy Clint.- Dude where did this thought came from._

The male was blond and wore something that looked like a diving suit and the female had fire red hair and wore a dress with a leather jacket.

“Well, I am (y/n) and you are? Oh yeah, I am a ghost and you can´t hear me.” The young woman smiled at the red head as soon as Clint had left.

“Where are you?” She answered, a frown on her face.

“Hold on. You heard me?”

“Of course. Show yourself.”

“Wanda, who are you talking to? There is no one here.” The male asked.

“A woman, Pietro. I can hear her, but not see here.”

“Here is no one! Come, they need help against Ultron, there are still civilians out there.”

“Hold on, if you can hear me, that means I am not dead. Or you have some strange abilities, Wanda. Nice to meet you by the way.” (y/n) said with smile, at least she had someone to talk to.

“You don´t happen to know what caused this? Maybe I can help.” The ghostly woman said.

“Mr. Stark did some experimenting with the Mindstone. He accidentally created Ultron who is trying to destroy the world. May I ask who you are? You seem to know them.”

“I used to work for Stark as a personal Assistant. Seems like as soon as I am not there he destroys the world on accident. I left to help Thor and well, I have no idea how I ended here- watch out, on the left-“

“-thank you.” Wanda said, after fighting of the attacking robot (y/n) had warned her for.

“- I was in labour and I think I died. Like I said I have no idea how I ended up here.”

“I am sorry to hear that.”

“Me too. What are your abilities? I mean except speaking to invisible persons.”

As an answer Wanda let red energy play around her fingers and let a stone fly.

“Hold on, I heard them say this whole area is flying-“ The celestial woman thought aloud.

“- we need to get you to Thor! He has magic in his blood, maybe you can work together?!”

“Might work.”

The two woman rounded the corner and suddenly (Y/n) shouted out in alarm.

“Dude, watch out!”

Only because of that shout, Wands was able to deflect bullets that were flying towards her brother, saving his live.

“Thank you, again. Thor!”

“My Lady Wanda. How can I help you with in this fight.” The man in question shouted and behanded one of the robots with Mjolnir.

“Ask him if it is possible to combine his lightnings with your red magic thingy to hit every robot at once.” (y/n) told her.

“Can we combine your thunder with my magic?”

“It may be possible, M´Lady. What are you on planning to do.” Another hit against a robot.

“Strengthen it and destroy as many of Ultron´s goons as possible.”

“Come here me lady!” He offered her his hand, swirling his hammer to gather his powers. “Every else, get as far away from us as possible.” He ordered.

A minute later, a red wall consisting of lightning rolled over everything and anything in a two-hundred-meter radius around, only dust was left.

But (y/n) wasn´t able to see that. The red blast of energy had knocked her out.

* * *

 

 

 

Golden light shined into her eyes when she opened them the next time. Her whole body was aching.

_Damn Wanda. What was that?_

Slowly she tried to sit up and look around, but a stink in her lower belly stopped her.

“Fuck.”

“Aunt (y/n)? Aunt (Y/n)! You are awake!” Magni ´s happy and loud voice echoed through the hall and seconds later, the woman´s body was weighted down by a small body.

“I have missed you sooooo much.” He sniffed and the young woman´s heart broke on that sign.

“Don´t cry Magni.” She whispered, hugging him with all her strength.

She heard the door open again, only for her to be buried beneath grey fur and attacked by a long and wet tongue.

“Fluffy.” Magni screeched witch a laugh.

“Fluffy, down!” Loki´s voice could be heard, and the wolf followed the order.

“Love. You are finally awake. We missed you.” Said, tears of joy rising in his eyes and relieve washing over his face.

“We? Does that mean our child is well?”  
“Yes, my Love. Our daughter is doing well.” He said and smiled down on the little bundle in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

“How long was I out?”

“Nearly three months my Love. You had us all worried. You had me thinking I lost you.” His voice was thick with tears, when he thought back to the months without her and how helpless he felt.

No one had known what was wrong with her, and when Heimdall had said her body might be in Asgard, but her spirit was on Midgard, they were even more confused.

Thor had then returned to Midgard to try and find answers. He had returned a month back, without her or any information.

_Three months?_

“Aunt (y/n). I don´t want another cousin. Sefa *, is enough for me.” Magni cried into his aunt´s embrace. “I love you too much.”

Her heart clenched hearing the little boy’s declaration of love and that he feared to lose her forever.

“Oh Magni. I am so sorry you were worried about me. But I am here now, and I don´t plan on leaving any time soon. Now, can you do me a favour and catch your father and grandmother?”

Still with tears in his eyes, the young boy nodded and ran to do as asked.

Loki took the seat, Magni had occupied before and gently pulled his wife into a thigh embrace (without crushing their daughter between them) and sat with her on the bed.

“She is so tiny and calm. Was she like this the whole time?” (y/n) breathed looking down on her daughter in her husband´s arms.

“She was. Mother always laughed about how fitting the name, we choose, is. I don´t know what I had done if she had cried for you. She was always calm and I couldn´t but feel like that as well. It was like she knew you will be alright.”

Loki placed kiss after kiss on her temple and cheek.

How he had missed that.

“Do you want to hold her?”

“Of course, I want to but let me change my position a bit.” The young mother beamed and turned, so she was seated against her husband´s side, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Here, my Love.” Loki mumbled into her ear and laid their daughter into her awaiting arms before embracing his girls into a loved filled hug. Fluffy´s head rested on the foot of the bed, watching over his family.

Little Sefa opened her eyes the second she felt her mother´s arms around her and showed a toothless smile.

“Awe. Hey there little one. I would introduce myself, but I am sure your father already did that. Look how beautiful you are.” (y/n) cooed.

“We spend every day with you. She has your beautiful eyes.” Loki whispered, and their little girl let out a happy silent huff.

“Sister, you are finally awakened I see. You had us all worried here.” Thor´s happy voice echoed through the hall.

“Hello Thor, Lady Frigga. Magni found you I see.” (y/n) smiled, when her eyes found her brother in law.

“He did. How are you feeling child?” Lady Frigga asked with a motherly voice.

“I am feeling good. My belly hurts a bit, but that’s all.”

“That is normal after what you had gone through.” She smiled.

“Do you know what happened?” She asked him.

“I was in pain and then lost consciousness. Next thing I know, I am on earth and Thor and the Avengers are fighting some flying robots. I get hit by a red energy wall and then woke up here again. That was a weird dream.”

(y/n) explained short and Thor and the others exchanged glances.

“What?”

“When you were out, Heimdall told us your Spirit would be on earth and Thor went to investigate.”

“You mean, what I think was a dream, wasn´t one?” the young woman awed. “But how is that possible?”

“It may be a possibility that during your pregnancy and in combination with the spell, you gained your own abilities. But we need to test it further.”

_That makes sense- I think._

“I am sure Loki want to get you and your daughter out of the halls of healing.” Frigga smiled. ”You are fully healed and allowed to go whenever you want. I know my son will never leave your side, so there is no need to keep you here under watch and keep your little family apart any longer.”

“If you say it is ok- I would love to leave with them.” The young mother said and smiled at her little girl.

“Will we see you at Dinner?” Little Magni asked with pleading eyes.

“We will see Magni. But let your Aunt rest first”, Loki told his nephew with a fatherly tone.

Half an hour later wife, husband and daughter were sitting in their seating area on a couch (Loki had hexed their chairs into one). Loki on the left with an arm around his wife´s shoulders and their daughter in her arms.

“If you had told me over a year ago, I would be married and have a child, I would have laughed and said you are crazy.” The young woman said.

“Me as well. Love. Me as well. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I love you, Loki. You and our little girl.”

“You two are my life.” He answered her and placed kisses on either head.

From behind them, Fluffy let out a loud huff and bark only to look over their shoulder and give each a little dog kiss.

“It seems Fluffy thinks so as well.” (y/n) smiled and kissed her husbands on the lips.

* * *

 

Two months had gone by since then.

Not once did Loki leave her and their daughter out of his sight. Too big was his fear to lose them, and now that the bond had been broken even more so.

More than once had he reacted with panic, when she hissed in pain, no matter the reason. When she had hit her food one day, he had scooped her up and nearly ran to the infirmary, only her scold and laughter had stopped him.

She couldn´t be angry with him though, she could only imagine what he must have felt when she laid there.

The young mother became a bit tired of his pampering once or twice, she had become stronger and Frigga had told her she had the same strength and resilient as an Asgardian now.

Just like she did before the birth, (y/n) would sit on a bench near the training grounds and watch her husband; her daughter either on her knees or sleeping in a little carrier next to her.

Fluffy was always at their side, he was the embodiment of a guard dog and always on high alert.

_He will need to go on a run, maybe we should get a supersized treadmill for him. Tony would help, for sure and maybe I can persuade Loki to go on a little ride, perhaps Jane or Frigga would look after Sefa._

(y/n) let her thoughts wander when an image popped into her head: Tony and Steve were arguing about something, no someone and she instantly knew, that wouldn´t end good.

_Strange- lets ask Heimdall what is going on._

“Lady Sif. Would you join me on a walk to Heimdall? I don´t want to interrupted their match.”

“Of course, my Lady.” The female warrior answered with a nod.

“Loki. I will go on a little walk with Lady Sif, Sefa and Fluffy.” (y/n) shouted over the training noises towards her husband, who looked like he wanted to stop the spar with his brother there and then, only to think otherwise.

She was always patently waiting for him, and what threat would there be on Asgard for her or their child, with Lady Sif and Fluffy around them. Almost everybody liked her.

“Have fun. Love. I will find you when we finished sparing.” He sends her smile, all the while continuing fighting with his brother.

* * *

 

“Lady (y/n), what can I do for you?” Heimdall greeted the young woman.

“I had a vision of some sorts I think. I saw my friends fight and I want to know if that really happened.” She asked her.

“I fear it is. Queen Frigga was right about your newly found abilities.” He answered her.

“Because of what reason, if I may ask?”

“An old friend of Mister Rodgers is accused of an attack. Mr Rogers believe he is innocent, Mr Stark and others are not. The name of the man is James Barnes.”

“Bucky? I he was like a brother to Steve, no wonder they fight. But I thought he is dead. Heimdall, do you know if he did what he is accused of?”

“He did not. But I fear most of them are blind to the truth. Barnes was caught and turned into an mindless assassin by an organisation named Hydra. Until he met Rogers again, he had no memory or will of his own.”

“Are you telling me, he is accused of killing someone, because in his past he was turned into a mindless weapon? Poor man. Sounds like what happened to Natasha, only so much worse.”

The young woman whispered.

_Sefa, what shall we do?_

And just like her daughter could read her mind, she waved towards Heimdall and smiled.

“Bring us to Midgard.” (y/n) finally ordered and Heimdall smiled knowingly.

“I knew you would say that. Though I must advise you not to go alone. The man might be a friend of your friend, but his mind can be easily taken over and he might try to hurt you or your daughter.”

“I can assure you that will not happen. Neither Fluffy nor Lady Sif or the warriors three would allow it to happen. If they choose to escort me.”

“Of course, m`Lady.”  Was Volstagg answer.

“Heimdall, please open the Bifrost to get us to Midgard. I wanted to ask Tony for a while now, WHY he build intelligent killer robots that went wild.”

“M´Lady. Be careful.”


	25. Meeting a Soldier

**_„I have to inform you, Sir, that  Miss (y/n) had just appeared with guests.”_ **

“Thank you, FRIDAY. I wonder what she is doing here. Mr. Ross I assume my personal assistant will be led here?” Tony Stark asked the white-haired man in front of him.

“I didn´t know you had one of the moment. I heard she quit.”

“Rumours. She was on a very long vacation.” Tony answered, he wasn´t too keen on the man in front of him.

Five minutes later, (y/n) and her companions entered the meeting room where they were waiting for her.

“Long time no see. And I see you brought your little bundle of joy with you. What brings you here? Bored of the golden life?” Tony greeted her with extraordinary glee.

“Two reasons. First: WHAT THE FRUITCAKE MADE YOU THINK IT IS SMART TO BUILT SOME INTELLIGENT KILLERROBOTS THAT CAN GET OUT OF CONTROLL? Do you really need someone at your side on all times, who tells you to use your brain? If that’s the case I will get you a new PA and maybe one of these shocking collars to keep you in line.” The young woman hissed into her ex bosses face and all the other Avengers couldn´t but laugh about his ´caught schoolboys look´ on the face.

“Not you as well, how do you even know about that? I would assume you would be all high on endorphins being a young mother.” He grumbled, Pepper had given him almost the same speech as his PA.

“You are (y/n), nice to meet you finally in person and not as a voice in my head.” Wanda´s voice spoke from behind Steve.

“Wanda. Yeah, must have been strange. How are you and your brother?”

“He´s in a coma. The energy blast knocked him out cold. And I am not strong enough to use my full powers at the moment.” She answered, her voice sounded a bit sad.

“Sorry to hear that. I didn’t know that would happen.” (y/n) answered truthfully, the last thing she had wanted was to cause harm.

“Don´t be. Without your idea thousands might have died.”

Confused faces all around the room.

“This is not important right now. We are here because of the winter soldier and not to listen to some personal assistant.” A bald black woman spat.

_I am so tired of this tone._

Fandral just wanted to put the woman into her place, when a raised hand of her princess stopped him.

“Lucky for you, I am not SOME personal assistant. (Y/n), nice to meet you. And you are?”

In truth, she knew who stood in front of her, Heimdall had given her that information shortly before their departure.

But she only got a roll from the woman´s eyes.

“Prince T´Challa I-“

“King. You will speak with his majesty in the right form.” His personal Pitbull barked.

“Prince. As much as I know, he isn´t crowned jet. That puts him on one level with me and you a few steps beneath, so speak with me in the right formal manner. Like you put it.”

“Who do you think you are, speaking with the ruler of Wakanda-“

“If I may interrupt, but who are you to speak in that way to (y/n), Wife of Loki Odinsson one of the crown princes´ of Asgard and therefore PRINCESS of Asgard.” Volstagg hissed, leaning on his battle axe, staring the woman down that had insulted his princess and friend.

Sefa was sleeping the whole time.

“Prince T´Challa, I have to ask you to keep your warpuppy on the leach, or mine might bite it.” The princess advised, annoyed about how the woman spoke with her.

“That is a pretty ugly puppy though.” She heard a guy next to Natasha mumble and she smiled.

“I am not talking about him. I am talking about HIM- Enar.” (y/n) called Fluffy by his second name, and he turned visible. Loki had given him a collar with a spell, that made it possible to hide the wolf might the situation arise.

Everybody, except the warriors, jumped back, when the huge grey wolf appeared behind the princess, his teeth bared, and ears laid back in warning.

“Well, that’s explains why they kept so much distance to (y/n). What is that?”

“It´s a kind of wolf native on Asgard. Princess (y/n) and Loki trained him to become a guardian for her and their daughter, princess Sefa.” Hogun explained, like it was the most usual thing in the nine realms.

“Okoye, stand down. Lady (y/n), I have to apologise to you about the way she was speaking to you.” The prince of Wakanda took the word. “But you have to understand, we are here to get the man that killed my father and injured dozens of innocents.”

“I know. That’s why I am here as well, but the thing is. The man you have in custody, isn´t the one you are looking for.” She explained her second reason for being there.

“What evidence could a PA have, that is married to the very one person that tried to conquer the world a few years back? I should arrest you for treason.” An old man said, a man she couldn´t stand at all.

“Try it. And Asgard will understand that as an act of war.” Lady Sif declared.

“And you should be in the deepest dungeon on this world for being responsible for experiments that goes against the Geneva Convention. Wasn´t it you who hunted down Dr Banner and Hulk for years and tried to make your very own? Although it was you who is responsible for the existence of Hulk? You and you experiment to remake the supersoldier- serum? Whoever thought it would be smart to give you the lead on this case should be backhanded. You failed to catch Hulk and now you want to make another innocent suffer because you are not able to use your brain!”

Secretary Ross took an angry step forward, but the deep growl from the wolf made him stop.

“Now that we have established, that you think Barnes is innocent, what make you think that way?” Tony asked, amused about the way the woman had talked to the old man.

“Later, who is that man?” (y/n) asked, motioning to one of the monitors that showed the convict.

“That’s Theo Broussard, he is a psychiatrist and here to speak to Barnes.”

“That’s not him. I met him once and he is a lot older than that.”

Just when she said those words, the electricity failed chaos started.

When it went on again, Sergeant Barnes was on a rampage to flee.

Her now awoken daughter in her arms, (y/n) ran towards the area where the suspect was fighting with Steve, the warriors and wolf always on her tail.  
“My Lady, this is not safe.” They tried to reason.

“He might be super strong, but he is nothing against the strength of an Asgardian.” She simply stated, but still kept her distance.

A little laughter caught her attention. Sefa was wiggling and wailing in her arms, her gaze locked onto the Winter Soldier.

_What are you thinking my love? You just act that way when she wants to get on someone´s arms._

“Do you want to go to him? - yes? Ok. Stay close but keep a distance to not look threatening.” She ordered her bodyguards, before taking one step after the other towards the soldier.

“Mr. Barnes. Bucky? Calm down. No one is here to hurt you.” The princess said, her voice as calm as possible, trying to catch his attention.

“Soldier, calm down. I know you just want to protect yourself, but no one here wants to hurt you. No one here WILL hurt you.”

At that point she had to avoid a flying chair, but at least he had stopped his rampage and was now staring at the woman and child walking towards him.

Her voice, no something else about her, was able to get through to the broken man.

She now stood only one meter away from the Soldier, sending a reassuring smile.

“My name is (y/n) and this is my daughter Sefa. She wanted to meet you.”

(y/n) was able to see something change in his eyes, and she knew it was her daughter that calmed the man down and brought back the real James Buchanan Barnes.

“I know it isn´t you who is responsible for the bomb. But I know what they had make you do in the past. Why don´t you come with me and we get it all sorted out. Do you think you could hold her for a second? She won´t stop wiggling and moving until you do.”

The soldiers body acted on his own and not a second later, he holds a smiling baby girl in his arm. To the disbelieve of everybody else around.

“You know, I think she has a special ability. She can calm down anybody with her cheer presence.”

“I- what have I done?” Bucky Barnes asked with a broken voice, he had just realised he had lost control again.

_Ah, finally back I see. Well done Sefa._

“You? Nothing. This fake psychiatrist on the other hand will have to answer some questions of mine.”

“I can not allow someone like him walk around like this!” Secretary Ross nearly screamed.

“But you will. Because he was send through hell and back and made into a weapon without memories or own will.” The woman tried to reason.

“I don´t care, he is my suspect and I will do with him as I please.”

“Fine, if you want to do this the kindergarten- way. Here for I place Sergeant Buchanan Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier, under the protection of the Asgardian throne, as long as I please. Any harm that comes to him, be it mental or physical. Or any attempt to cause harm, will be seen as an act of war and answered accordingly. Happy know? Good, then lets get back into the meeting room and look at the evidence. I have to return to Asgard, or we will have a minor situation on hand.” The princess groaned and motioned for the dumb folded man to walk with her.

_I sounded like a freaking attorney right then._

“Thank you. But. Can you really declare war?” Steve asked her with a whispered towards her. Happy about her help for his brother.

“She can´t, but we can.” Said a silken voice and when she turned around, (y/n)´s eyes felt onto her husband, relief filled his eyes and she felt guilty. “Now, why don´t you tell me, how a little walk brought you to Midgard and our daughter into the arms of a convicted Killer, my Love?”


	26. Chapter 26

Silence hung over the room.

“Or maybe Lady Sif or the warriors three want to answer my question?”

“Calm down, Love. My walk took me to Heimdall for a chat, where I learned what happened. You owed Steve a favour, I had nothing better to do and Sefa wanted to visit earth. So here we are. And to be honest, I didn´t want another innocent get punished for something that was out of his control.” She looked up into her husband´s green eyes. _Just like with you_

“I am sorry I worried you, but I had the best guards with me anyone could ask for. Heck, Magni and Nagli could probably take out half of these man.”

_Maybe a bit over the top there (y/n)_

“Oi Lovebirds, we wanted to do something remember?”

“Shut up Stark. First, why is our daughter in that man´s arms?”

“She wanted to. You know how she is then.” Was the mothers simple answer and that seemed enough for the God of Mischief, although he kept a close eye on the man in question.

Back in the meeting room Fluffy was waiting for them and greeted his Asgardian father with a wiggling tail and a lick over his face.

“Fluffy. Watch over Sefa, would you?” the god asked the wolf, that immediately walked over to the little girl and metal armed soldier, who stood there with fear written on his face. He had never thought or even dreamed about a wolf this huge.

“Wait, Fluffy? Did you really name the wolf after the three-headed dog from Harry Potter?” Rogers asked, disbelieve in his voice about the choice of name.

“I knew you read the books. It´s fitting don´t you think? Both guard something very important and precious.” (y/n) grinned. “But enough of that. JARVIS can you do me a favour.” She said, when her eyes felt on Okoye´s annoyed look.

**_“I am sorry Miss. JARVIS doesn’t exist in that way anymore. My name is FRIDAY, I would be happy to help you. If you let me”_ **

“Oh, ok. Sorry FRIDAY. Could you pull the images of Vienna on one of the monitors and footage of other times were Mr Barnes was captured on another?”

“What are you doing ?” Prince T´Challa asked interested.

**_“Of course. On the left are the video tapes of Mr Barnes escape a few days ago, on the right the images of him leaving the scene after the explosion in Vienna.”_ **

“Thank you, FRIDAY. Now, can you please compare the images to another regarding body height, movements and stature? Anything that is hard to change or cover up?”

**_“This will take a few seconds, Miss.”_ **

“What are you doing my love?” Her husband whispered into her ear.

“Doing the same thing I did with you. Using my brain and find evidence for what Heimdall had told me. Sefa likes him, though I am not sure he feels too comfortable now. He is doing a good job though.” She smiled, her eyes focused on her little daughter that was playing with the man´s metal hand. The man on the other hand looked like a fish out of the water, his stance was stiff and body language intimidated, though his eyes were soft.

**_“I finished the analysis. The two persons are not the same. The man in Vienna does not match Mr Barnes height, neither his or the winter soldier’s art of moving. The man that caused the explosion is lacking the distinct influence the metal arm of Mr Barnes has on his body and movements.”_ **

Relieve washed over Steve and a smile appeared onto the woman´s face.

“FRIDAY, can you find out where Mr Barnes was during the explosion? And If there is anybody fitting the unknown man in any database?”

**_“I fear I cannot confirm the whereabouts of Mr Barnes at that moment. But I was able to find someone matching the man in the video. I have access to the cameras in this building and both movements and stature concord with the man that impersonated Doctor Broussard earlier.”_ **

“I don’t believe it. There is no way it wasn´t Barnes.” The secretary spat, causing (y/n) to roll with her eyes.

“Love. The spell is gone, and you can use your abilities to the full extend right?”

“I am, my Love. Why are you asking?” A glimmer of mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Nothing bad. Could you change one of secretary Ross´ arms into a metal one, similar to Mr Barnes? For him to see it is almost impossible to move like the weight isn´t there?”

“I believe I have to fit the weight, there is no way that weakling can stand with an arm like that.”

“I will not allow that!”

“Well, good that I am not known for asking for permission.” Loki grinned and after a wink with his hand, the Secretary lost balance and nearly tumbled to the floor.

“Now, do as my wife asked and move like this arm is still made of flesh- Please.”

But only a grumble was heard.

“Excuse me? I couldn´t quite fetch that.” The good of mischief smirked.

“I can´t this thing is to heavy.”

Since the AI had begun their mathematics, the prince of Wakanda had been silent and his female companion on her phone.

“If the fake doc is the offender, then we need to find him!” Steve declared and everybody in the room nodded in approval.

**_“I already let the face run through face recognition. The man is Colonel Helmut Zeno, former Sokovian special forces. His family was killed by Ultron.”_ **

“But why is he after Bucky then?” Captain America mused.

“Because he wouldn’t be able to defeat the Avengers on his own.” Prince T´Challa piped in, he still seemed to be in thoughts.

“You might be right, your majesty. I had a vision about Tony and Steve fighting, it could have been his plan to turn them against each other.” (y/n) agreed. “But it is easier to ask him about his motives than to muse about them. Mr Barnes, what did he talked about with you?”

Not prepared to be questioned, the man in question needed a few seconds to answer.

“Not much, he had a book with him and read the trigger words to wake the winter soldier and make me do as he pleased.”

“Anything else?”

“Siberia. I remembered a hidden facility. I wasn’t the only Winter Soldier. If he get these under his command-“

“We can´t allow that, but how did Hydra do it? There was no serum left.” Natasha mused and (y/n) saw Barnes statue change.

“One of my missions was to steal the serum Howard Stark recreated.” He mumbled, and the billionaires face fell, only to turn angry.

“You killed my parents!”

“Tony calm down.”  
“Don´t tell me what to do. He killed my parents.” His hand was suddenly covered in one of his suits gloves, the energy blast aimed at the man.

Within a second, arms were raised at him and the wolf stood in front of his little human, his teeth bare.

“Don´t forget who he is holding in his hands. Put your arm down Stark or I will not hold back.” Loki boomed, blue magic circling around his hands and his statue growing in height. His Giant form was about to break through.

“He killed my parents and hundreds more!”

“And you are threatening my daughter!”

“Stark. I can understand you are upset. But calm down.” The young mother now stood between her friend and his target.

“Get your daughter and step back!” Stark sobbed, tears falling down his face.

“He was only the weapon. It was not his to decide. He wasn´t able to decide on his own. He-“But before she could say anything else, she was shoved behind a broad body and Sefa was placed into her arms. Barnes had switched her places.

“Mr Barnes-.”  
“She was right, it wasn´t mine to decide, but I feel responsible none the less.” The former winter soldier said, his voice was strained.

“Do you even remember them?”

“I remember all of them. Their faces, their screams.” He sobbed. “I can understand you want me dead, but those other Soldiers aren´t like me. They became what they are out of their own free will. They are much more dangerous than I ever was.”

“Tony, I don´t ask you to forgive him, just to give him a second chance.” (y/n) whispered with pleading eyes.

“What is it with you and the bad guys?” He mumbled his answer but lowered his arm.

Immediately the atmosphere in the room relaxed and weapons were put away.

“Our princess has a soft and big heart.” Fandral stated with one of his famous smiles, like there was no more reason needed.

“That she has.” Her husband mumbled with a smile. “That she has.”


	27. Chapter 27

„So what is the plan now?” (y/n) asked looking in the round of superheroes and soldiers.

“Finding Zeno and get the other Winter Soldiers under control,” stated Natasha Romanov,” anything else is not of importance now. Do you know were the base is situated?”

“Yeah. It is in the middle of nowhere. Around- here.” Bucky Barnes motioned to a area in Seberia, Friday had opened.

“Do you want to join us your Majesty?”, the winged man (y/n) learned was called Sam Wilson or Falcon.

And thus bickering started between everybody, except the Asgardians.

“By the way, FRIDAY where are Hulk and Dr Banner?”

**_We do not know, Miss (y/n). He got lost during the fight against Ultron._ **

“How can someone lose someone as loud and big as Hulk?” (y/n) mumbled and the Asgardians looked as confused as her.

“Heimdall? While they are bickering like little school children. Could you please find Hulk and bring him here?” Her husband called to the ceiling, he knew how much his wife cared for her friends and that she will be worried soon.

“You think that is a good Idea? This building won´t be able to survive an angry Hulk.”

“Of course I am, my Love. You said it yourself, Mr Secretary Ross is looking for him, why don´t we help him? Maybe he can concentrate on really important things then.” The god of Mischief smirked at his wife.

_Ross would deserve that, so much is sure. But –_

The young mother wasn´t able to end his thoughts, because a loud BANG echoed through the building and  the floor shook like a bomb had just exploded in close proximity.

“It seems Heimdall was able to locate Dr Banner. Now he just has to find us.” The princess mumbled.

She just wanted to send the wolf to track the giant down, when the wall behind Natasha exploded in debris and a angry looking Hulk (dressed in a loincloth and a helmet- he looked like an gladiator of ancient rome) made his entrance, to the surprise of everybody else.

“This not Asgard. Where is Hulk?”

“Heimdall brought you to Berlin, Germany. How are you.”

“Hulk back with friends. Hulk good now. You miss Hulk?”

“Of course we did big Guy.” Natasha smiled, and the young woman was sure she saw relieve (one of the kind a lover would feel) wash over her eyes.

“How dare you to bring that monster here!” Secretary Ross fumed, caching the Giants attention.

“I thought you were looking for him.” Loki said with a shrug.

“You- you. You and your traitor of wife. I should-“

“They Hulks friends! You not threaten them. Hulk smash!”

“Calm down Hulk. You see, he is angry because he failed. Again.” Tony laughed, clapping the big guy on his lower arm.

“What about Zeno.” Okoye asked cold. “He need to get caught.” The black skinned woman had a wary eye on the newest arrival.

“She is right. We should go. FRIDAY get the quinjet ready. Does your Majesty join us?” Tony piped in.

And the prince of Wakanda shook his head.

“Then. Let´s go!”

* * *

An hour later only Loki, (y/n) (with Sefa on her arms), Thor, Okoye, T´Challa and Sergeant Barnes were left in the meeting room.

The warriors Three and Lady Sif had returned to Asgard earlier and Secretary Ross had left without a word.

“Why did you run?” T´Challa asked out of the blue,” If you are innocent, why did you run?”

“Would you have listened to me if I had stopped and explained. Or would you have attacked me and tried to kill me?” The man in question answered, it was evident in his voice he was tired.

“That what I thought.”, he stated after a heavy silence, “I couldn´t take the risk.”

“How did Colonel Zeno know the words to turn you, friend of Steve?” Thor boomed.

“Had a book. I don´t know if it is the only one, but as long as the words are out there, I am dangerous. Best is to just lock me into a cell and throw the key into a Vulcan.”

Everybody’s heart clenched at that moment. The ex-assassin had just been cleared of all crimes and redeemed his freedom and jet, he told them to lock him away.

“I believe Stark can help you. Although I am not certain he will. Can´t you help him brother. You can enter the thoughts of someone after all.”

“I can enter, but neither change nor delete them. But I am sure Prince T´Challa know a certain someone, although said someone is quite young, who could have an idea how to help.” Loki answered his brother and looked at the man in question.

_What is he speaking about. I thought Wakanda is a third world country or isn´t it?_

“I will ask. Until then I am willing to let him stay in Wakanda. There are areas, so excluded that no one would look there for you.” He told the former suspect, sincerity in his voice.

“My prince-“ Okoye wanted to interject but he had none of it.

“He was a victim of that man, just like my father. I won´t see him caged like an animal. Maybe it is time to make friends. With all the threats coming to the surface.”

“As you wish. But I don´t think the elders will like your decision.” She mumbled

“That is the purpose of elders. But they don´t need to hear of this.” And thous it was decided.

“Will he really be safe there?” (y/n) asked her husband with a hushed voice.  
“Don´t worry my Love. He will be in the best hands.”

“I trust you with that.” She answered him and placed a light kiss on his lips.

“Loki. If we are back on Asgard, what do you think about showing Sefa the clearing? I am sure my horse will be ready to get ridden by then. Fluffy need to be able to run more as well, he is a big wolf after all and not a little Chihuahua.”

“Whatever you want my Love. Your wish shall be mine order.” He mumbled into her ear and hugged her from behind.

“I love you Loki. But we won´t do anything you don´t want to do.”

“Always looking out for my wellbeing. I still don´t know what I did to get you as my wife.”

“You can thank your brother for that, as well as for Sefa. It seems he is involved into everything good happening to us over the last months.” She breathed.

“It was me a pleasure and I am glad you are not mad with me.” Thor laughed, not at all ashamed that he had listened into the conversation.

“Oh I am still a bit mad about you getting us drunk. I felt like death the first couple of weeks carrying Sefa. For that, you will have at least ten times babysitting duty, when WE chose it.”

“I am fine with that sister.”

“That includes feasts.” She grinned and immediately the god of thunder pouted, he loved feasts after all.

“But- Fine I believe I can do that. But only ten times.” He answered, his head hanging low in defeat.

“And the first time will be my birthday in a few weeks-time, brother.” The god of Mischief smirked.

“But birthday feasts are always the best feasts.”

_His birthday is in a few weeks? Need to find a gift then._

“We should wait till the others return though, I want to at least say good bye before returning to Asgard.” (Y/n) stated, her head resting against Loki´s shoulder.

“Then we need to find a place to stay at.”

“That the easiest part. FRIDAY. Does Stark has a penthouse in Berlin I don´t know of, where we could spend the night?”

**_“I fear not. But I have orders to book whatever hotel room is needed for the Avengers and friends of Mr Stark. I could get you a suit at the Ritz-Carlton.”_ **

_That sounds good. I could take a relaxing bath in a normal sized tub. Sefa would have her own room with Fluffy. Mhm-_

“That would be appreciated. -Don´t deny it, my Love, your face is telling enough. And I don´t need the bond to tell that you are longing for a relaxing bath right now. I believe it is almost time for our daughter to sleep.” Loki answered for her,she had gotten used to it by now that he was able to read her like an open book.

**_“Do you wish for a driver to drive you?”_ **

“Is it far from here?” She wondered, after spending almost the whole day in that depressing room, she wouldn´t dislike a little walk.

**_“About twenty minutes by foot.”_ **

_Not to far then._

“I think we will walk then. Can you show me the directions?”

And without a second delay, the AI showed four different ways to the destination.

“Thank you.”

**_“I booked the Grand Suit for you, under the name Stark. They are aware of your daughter and will have a little bed prepared for her. It is paid for three days.”_ **

“Thank you FRIDAY. Prince T´Challa, is there anything we can do for you, or something you want to discuss before we depart?”

“No. We will wait here for the return of Mr Stark and the other AVENGERS.”

**_“I will organize pillows and sheets if anyone wants to rest and food will be brought in about half an hour. I hope Pizza will be sufficient, Mr Stark wasn´t very creative in that manner with my programming.”_ **

“Thank you FRIDAY. We will go then. Mr Barnes, should you need anything, don´t fret and ask FRIDAY for help. One advice though, don´t drink the mead, should Thor offer you some. Last time Steve had one – let´s say it won´t end well.”

“Thank you. For everything. I don´t know how to thank you-“ He smiled, his eyes tired.

“Don´t worry about it. This is nothing. Relax and rest. Or Steve will turn hell over when he comes back.”

* * *

“This suit is nothing compared to the simplest rooms on Asgard, but for tonight it will be sufficient.” Loki told his wife upon entering the bathroom.

It was entirely made out of white marble with black and grey veins and the things that usually would be made of chromed steal, were made out of pure gold (but it was duller than that on Asgard).

“Not everybody can life in a palace, you know. Now, why don’t you join me? The water is perfect, and I would love to snuggle with my husband for a while, without fearing to drift away.”

Slowly, like he wanted to tease her, Loki got rid of his Midgardian clothes and joined his wife in the big tub.

Pulling her against his chest, the couple enjoyed their time alone.

“Your birthday is in a few weeks, is there anything I should get you?” She asked, her thumbs drawing circles on her husband’s skin.

“As long as I can spend it with you and our beautiful daughter. - and Fluffy,” He added when they heard a little whine.” I am more than happy.”

“But there must be something else you want.” She frowned and turned around to face him.

Now she was straddling his hips and her breasts were pressed against his chest.

“You know what your midwife said. No intimacy for the next couple of weeks. And right now, you make it very hard for me.” He groaned, it took all of his restrain not to ravish her then and there.

“Only a few more weeks, Love and I shall be fully yours again.” She breathed against his lips, ”But for now, why don´t we get clean and then to bed, I am getting tired.”  
Instead of an answer, her husband began to soap her in. His fingers caressing her delicate skin and his lips catching hers.

“I love you so much (y/n).”

_And I love you. I have the perfect idea for a present. I bet Natasha and Pepper would love to help me to buy some new lingerie._


	28. Chapter 28

It had been six weeks since Berlin and today was Loki´s birthday and Thor and Jane had babysitting duty.

(y/n) was getting dressed inside the joined closet, while her husband took care of their daughter.  
“I could help you with getting dressed, Love.”, he told her from where he stood, Sefa in his arms.

“No need, I am totally capable to do that myself.” _And we don´t want you to see your birthday present to early._ “But you can help me with my hair if you want.”  
“Of course my Love.”

She was dressed in a black dress with silver and emerald detailing and very sexy (but comfortable) Victoria’s Secret lingerie.

After the Avengers had caught Zeno, Natasha and Pepper had gone shopping with her and the young woman was confident her husband will like his present.

“You are as beautiful as ever. Now come here,” he motioned for her to step closer so he would be able to do her hair. “Anything special you want?”

“Surprise me.” She mumbled as an answer, before giving her husband a quick kiss on the lips.

The second their lips met, she felt her husband´s magic flow through her and settle in her hair.

“Do you like it?” He asked, when her eyes felt on her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was braided to rest around her head. Taking a closer look, she noticed it resembled a sleeping snake.

_He and his snakes. I like it though._

“It´s beautiful. Now I believe your feast starts in a few minutes. I know you don´t like feasts very much, but your mother would miss you. We don´t need to stay there for too long.” She whispered against his skin.

“I know, my love. Now let´s go.” He offered her his arm, and she gladly took it. Sefa was laying in her other arm and Fluffy was walking behind them.

* * *

The feast was still in full swing when husband and wife left it around seven hours later. Sefa and Fluffy had left hours prior with Thor, much to his dismay. Both of them were a bit tipsy, but not far as drunk as on her birthday, when Sefa was made.

“You know, the ´few weeks´ are over and I am sure you are ready for my birthday present for you.” The young woman whispered with a seductive voice. “And before you ask, my midwife told me it would be fine as well.”

Within an instant she was pulled into a deep and longing kiss, her husband´s hands roaming over her hips and sides. Her hands rested on his clothed chest and she pushed him towards the bed.

“You are wearing to much, Love.” He mumbled against her lips.

“Then do something against it.” She told him with an seductive smirk, her hands playing with his hair and her lips engulfed in a dance with his. Just a second later, she was only left in her new underwear.

The man´s eyes roamed over his wife´s body, taking in every little detail there was. The lingerie she wore was emerald green with black bows and silver strings.

“This is why you didn´t want me to help you? Even more beautiful than before.” He breathed against her throat.

“Yes. Didn´t want to spoil the surprise.”, she whispered, “But now its you with too much clothing.”

“I don´t know what you mean.” Her husband said with an innocent smile and was only left in his underpants from one second to the other. “Why don´t you let me open my best present of today?”

Kissing her, he lifted (y/n) up and laid her back down on the bed. Hovering over her, his hand caressed her soft skin, only to rest on her ribcage his thumb brushing over her covered nipple. A deep moan escaped her lips, when his hand pulled the cup of the bra down and one of his nails scratched her sensitive skin.

“Loki.” She moaned. “Spell.”

“Soon, my Love. But first let me keep enjoying my beautyful present.” He chuckled, and brought his attention back to his wife´s breasts. Her bra had magically disappeared.

His other hand grabbed the one breast while his tongue played with the other nipple.

He drew circles around it, sucked at it only to let his teeth gently scratch over it.

Ever move sends little sparks through her body and the knot in her lower belly tightened more and more. (y/n)´s breathing and heartbeat increased, and she enjoyed the way her body reacted to her husband´s touches, it had been to long since the last time.

On its own, her hand tangled in his hair, trying to press him further against her chest.

But he was to strong and she too weak, she only managed for him to move his attention to her other breast.

Her nipples were hard, and the air against her wet skin, made her body shiver in a good way.

A first silent moan escaped her lips and she knew, her panties were soaked by now.

Loki´s attention became more and more of a torture and she longed to feel him between her legs.

Like he was able to read her mind, his free hand wandered down, only to rest on the hem of her trousers for a short while.

Soon his fingertips played with the strings that secured them on her hips, before finally opening them.

He repositioned himself, one knee on either side of her legs, both hands were now resting on the hem of her trousers, his fingers brushing beneath it.

A light tuck, told her to lift her hips, and he immediately pulled down her panties.

She was now completely naked in front of him.

He laid down next to her, one arm holding is whole bodyweight, the other hand resting on her crotch his lips attacking her throat.

She felt magic wave through her veins and she knew he had just cast the protective spell.

“Loki please, stop teasing.” She breathed, a plea in it.

He chuckled against her skin and let his hands slip between her legs, brushing against her wet dripping folds.

His wife opened her legs a bit, to give him more space and an easier entrance.

He brushed his fingers over her clit a few times, before entering one of them inside her pussy.

Her body yearning for more contact, she let her hand wander up and down her husband´s body, until she reached his midsection and her hand brushed over his erected penis.

Without a second thought, she opened his underpants and stroke the freed member.

Suddenly, his fingers were gone, and the young woman frowned at the sudden loss, but her face softened when she realises, Loki had moved his position to be between her legs, both of his hands resting next to her face, the tip of his dick grazing her folds and clit.

Slowly he entered her, enjoying the warm feeling he had missed the last couple of months. He stopped for her to get used to his size again, before he began to roll his hips into her.

Every thrust sends jolts up and down her spine and it didn´t take long for her to feel her release approach.

After a particularly well-placed thrust, the knot broke and her body was shaken by uncontrollable spasms, stars entered her vision and for a second, she forgot how to breath.

Loki helped her through her release by slowing his thrust and placing kisses around her neck.

But he wasn´t finished with her.

When her breathing had slowed down again, he slowly pulled out and motioned for her to lay down on her stomach, all the while kissing her sensitive skin of her neck and lips.

A shiver went through her body when the gods strong hands roamed over her back only to give her ass cheeks a squeeze, making her moan and push her ass up to meet him.

Loki´s dick twitched at the sight of her dripping core in front of him and he had to use all his strength not to cum then and there. It had really been a long time since the last time they had sex like that.

Sure they had pleased each other with their hands or mouths at the early stages of her pregnancy, but that wasn´t the same.

He couldn´t but trace her spine with his tongue and light kisses, while positioning himself.

With one swift (but careful) motion, he entered her again until his thighs connected with her behind. A short pleasure-filled scream escaped (y/n)´s lips and he couldn´t but groan as well.

The husband knew he was close, but he tried to stretch it out as long as possible, not wanting to leave his wife any time soon.

His strong chest pressed against her back, and the deep thrusts soon made her walls clench again when her second orgasm of that night rolled over her body and after two more thrusts Loki followed her over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside her.

He slumped down, careful that he doesn’t crush her with his weight, and tried to catch his breath.

(y/n) needed a bit longer to catch herself, but she enjoyed his warmth and weight against her back.

“This was the best present I could have ever wished for.” He mumbled against her skin, before leaving her, only to lay down next to her and pulling her into a thigh embrace. Her head was tucked under his chin and his arms snaked around her waist.

“I am glad you like it. I definitely did. We need to get your brother to watch over Sefa more often.” She whispered, exhaustion catching up to her.

“Sleep, Love of my life and rest. For we have all life left.” He mumbled and with a wave of his hand, they were clothed in their usual night gowns.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She answered with a huge smile

Soon both were asleep in each other’s arms, thanking Thor that he had never said anything about a wedding.

 

_***end*** _


End file.
